Destructive Emotions
by melissaladybug
Summary: This picks up directly from the end of The Host. It is Ian/Wanda, cause I just love me some Ian. I have some twists coming up and some fluff throughout the way. I just had to continue the story and this was just an idea. Nothing Comes Easy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I am not Stephenie Meyer Nor do I own the following lines in bold as they are from teh end of the Host.

***Please read and review*** This is my first story, I have read many of yours and feel like I can no longer wait for the sequel to come out, so I started my own. Hope you like it, it may take a couple of chapters to really get going but has a few twists coming up ;) I have included the last page of the book as I pick up straight from there.

**Burns grinned at me, the crossed the empty space, the no-man's-land between the two tribes, with his hand stretched out toward me.**

**I stepped out from around Ian, ignoring his muttered warning, abruptly comfortable and sure.**

**I liked the way Burns had phrased it. **_**Going native.**_

**Burns stopped infront of me, lowering his hand a bit to compensate for the considerable difference in our heights. I took his hand - it was hard and callused next to my delicate skin - and shook it.**

**"Burns Living Flowers," he introduced himself.**

**My eyes widened at his name. Fire World - how unexpected.**

**"Wanderer," I told him.**

**"It's...extraordinary to meet you, Wanderer. And here I thought I was one of a kind."**

**"Not even close," I said, thinking of Sunny back in the caves. Perhaps we were none of us as rare as we thought.**

**He raised an eyebrow at my answer, intrigued.**

**"Is that so?" he said. " Well, maybe there's some hope for this planet, after all."**

**"It's a strange world," I murmured, more to myself than to the other native soul.**

**"The strangest," he agreed.**

CH 1.

Wanda POV

Feeling the sudden presence of Ian behind me, although knowing he had been there the entire time - the electric tingle that ran up my spine from the placement of his hand on the small of my back - I took a second to take a quick glance back towards him. He eyes were tight with concern, not sure what he should make of this situation, yet trying to be strong and protective for me.

I tried to give him a reassuring look, but I knew as long as I was between him and this unknown group it would do little good to try to calm his nerves. I imagined the muscles tense across his shoulder blades - that caused my mind to wander slightly and the blood to rush to my cheeks - I turned back to Burns before I forgot myself.

"Strange as it may be, this planet does have quite a pull to it," I said to my fellow soul. "An anchor that seems to keep me here."

Still holding my hand in his, Burns cups his free hand over it fully engulfing my petite hand.

"It surely does Wanderer," he said with warmth in his eyes as he looked down into my face, which was still rosy from my previous thoughts. There was a familiarity to that look he gave me but without Melanie sharing my thoughts I couldn't place it.

I heard a low sigh come from directly behind me, so close I could feel the warm breath through my hair. This time I didn't need to glance back to know the emotion that would be reflected in those deep shaphire eyes.

"Indeed," I said shyly looking down as I slid my hand out of Burns' grasp. I adjusted my body's weight at the same time to lean slightly back towards Ian, hoping to ease his concerns. As I bring my eyes up from the ground to again meet Burns' eyes I can see disappointment in them. A wave of sadness washes over me as I realize I may have hurt his feelings without even meaning too. This is a sadness I must accept as it cannot compare to the despair I would feel if I caused any pain to the wonderful man standing behind me, and I know that would be inevitable if I continued any further exchange here.

Jared, as perceptive as usual, sensed my growing discomfort with the situation. He caught the attention of Nate once more.

"Well, Nate," he said. "I think it may be time for you to meet Jeb, the leader of our group."

"Jared..." Ian cautioned him with a quick look while he wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder.

With a nod of his head, Jared catches his meaning. "Understandably though," he looks back at Nate. "It would be unwise for us to allow such a large...and armed group to come back with us."

At the mention of the weapons, my eyes are drawn to the guns and I cringe into Ian's chest making him squeeze my shoulders in support. A few members of the other tribe grew tense at this suggestion, readying their weapons. Nate waved them to lower their weapons.

"I think that would be a wise choice," Nate said, waving forward one of the men. "Rob and I would appreciate the opportunity to meet with your Jeb."

"I think we can work with that," Jared replied. "We will finish our loading of these supplies and then you two can join us -"

"- I- I would also like to join you," Burns interrupted, clearly not completely comfortable with his own decision. "I would love the opportunity to discuss things with my fellow soul... If that would be okay with you, Wanderer?"

"Okay," was all I could answer. I couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement at the thought of learning more from Burns and how he came to the same position as I have on this world.

We went back to loading our supplies before the drive back to the caves, while Nate discussed logistics with his group.

"Jared, do you think this is a good idea?" Mel asked concerned. "Do you think it will be safe? Can we trust them?" After sharing her thoughts I knew she was thinking about one person at that moment. Jamie.

"Well the last time I trusted my instincts and let strangers join me, it worked out pretty good," he said to her with a coy grin spreading across his face. "And you know I would never put the kid at risk."

"Jeb will be surprised by our raid this time!" Brandt exclaimed.

They continued to discuss the possibilities of this new merger as they put the last of the items into the truck. As usual I stood aside, not being of any help. This new body made me feel useless to our group. I made a not to myself to talk to Mel about way I could improve my strength once we got back - and once I had a chance to talk to my new friend from the Fire World.

Ian approached me at the edge of the group once he finished with the last large box. Just being the focus of his attention brought the blood rushing to my face, to the point where I once again had to lower my face from the shyness. He placed his hand under my chin and raised my face to look up into his, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Hey there beautiful."

"Hey," I muttered softly. "Are we ready to head back now?"

The corners of his mouth twitched down a bit, barely noticeable if I had not been staring at them want to graze them against my own once more. "Yeah, I guess you are anxious to get back to talk more with Burns," he said. "You two will have a lot in common, I assume."

"Oh Ian! Please don't say you are jealous," I said, knowing that there was absolutely no reason for him to feel that way.

He pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "I just wish I could know more about the universe, so I could share all the knowledge and experiences with you," he quietly explained, speaking into my hair. "You have thousands of years of stories from so many worlds and all I have is a short life on a single planet. It just doesn't seem like I have enough to offer you."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, shaking my head against his chest. "Oh Ian!" I say into his body. "How can I make you understand?" I pull myself just far enough away that I can look up into his eyes. "All that experience, all those years, they were just leading up to this world. To you. My only reason for existing in this universe. That is what you offer me." I reach up and pull his face down to rest an inch away from my own. Feeling his breath on my lips. "You are my reason for existing. I love you."

With that Ian pulled the rest of the way into our embrace and crashed his lips onto mine. "Oh Wanderer. I love you too." He pulled our bodies closer together, wrapping ourselves around each other in a way that was entirely not appropriate for an audience. Pulling his lips away from mine, Ian continued light kisses down my jaw line, the side of my neck and ending on my collarbone, causing my body to shutter with joy.

I got more coming...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is chapter 2. I have to admit that I have not started off with a bang but I need to get a few things in place to get this story where I want it to go. I have Chapters ready for the future but just need to get a couple more done in between. Bare with me I will update quickly and I hope you review to give me opinions and feedback.

And once again: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any of these characters.

CH 2.

It was not a comfortable ride back to the caves. With all of the acquired supplies, plus an additional 3 bodies we made for very confined quarters. The truck consisted of Aaron, Brandt, Nate and Rob crammed into the front seat, none of which were a small man by any standards. Our van as usual was leading the convoy driven by Jared with Mel in shotgun. The back was originally packed to fit only Ian and myself was extra cramped with the inclusion of Burns, who seemed insistent on sticking by my side. This forced me to curl up in Ian lap – a position I could honestly say I wouldn't mind under the normal circumstances.

But this was not a normal circumstance. As I learned from early on when I assumed this body, people cannot resist it, Ian being no exception. He was absently while watching the rain drops run down the window, wrapping a strand of my hair around his fingers while the other arm held me against him like a seatbelt, protecting me from the bumps in the road. Those actions were completely normal, it was the constant glare from the reflective eyes that was not.

I pretended not to notice his eyes watching us closely, afraid to upset Ian or Burns again. These human emotions were so complicated.

The van suddenly came to a stop. I looked towards Ian confused. I have done this ride enough times to know that this was too soon. We couldn't be there already.

Ian showed no sense of surprise. He brushed a hand across my face, and softly whispered that I had nothing to worry about.

That only made me feel more anxious. There were only a few times before that Ian had hidden anything from me. One was when Jamie was sick. The other was when Doc had-

My eyes widened at that last memory. The familiar smell. The silver – everywhere!

I gasped and looked straight at Burns.

The look of horror on my face startled Burns and he backed up into the boxes trying to get as far away from us as possible. He searched our faces for an answer and then to the moving truck that had now come to a stop beside us.

Jared leaned over his seat to look back at us. "Sorry I thought you would remember Wanda," he started to explain. "You know we can only go so far without the blindfold." He pulled out the cloth from under his seat turning his attention to Burns.

I turned to look at the truck beside us and saw that Nate and Rob had their eyes covered by cloths. I relaxed my shoulders and let out a sigh of relief.

"I assume Nate explained this to you already," he said to Burns.

Looking more relieved Burns returned to his previous position. "Oh, yes of course. Please go ahead," he said, leaning his head closer to Jared. I noticed how much trust he had in a group of human strangers. I was impressed by this and wondered how he got to be in this position.

Ian squeezed my shoulders as Jared placed the blindfold over Burns' eyes. He whispered in my ear, "Wanderer, do you think we could ever hurt a soul? After seeing how beautiful you are," he lightly kissed my ear lobe, pulling it slightly with his mouth. "And I would never let them do anything to upset you, my love." At this moment I couldn't wait for the rains to end and for Ian and I to finally have our own private space for just the two of us.

Melanie reached back and placed a hand on my leg giving it a little squeeze. We shared a look that said what we both were thinking..._At least it is no longer us in the blindfold._

The rest of the drive went quickly. Jared pulled the van to a stop and jumped out pulling the back door open for us.

I slid off Ian's lap and out of the van for a long stretch. For once I was glad to be in Pet's petite body instead of Mel's athletic build – I couldn't imagine cramming into that small space with any other body. Ian was a step behind me stretching his arms far out above him, looking like he could actually reach the stars. I pictured that. Him reaching up into the stars and plucking me down from them – to be here with him.

My attention was drawn away by the sound of my name.

"Um...Wanderer?" Burns called out as he was trying to get himself out of the van.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I rushed over to offer my assistance. "I should have thought to help you. Please forgive me." I pleaded for him to forgive my inconsiderate behaviour.

Burns rested his hand on my shoulder to steady himself, not used to being without his sight in a body that often feels foreign to souls like us. "Thank you for the assistance Wanderer."

I was facing back towards Ian now whos eye was drawn to the hand on my shoulder. I reached my hand out to him as an invitation for him to join me. He took it into his large hand and came to stand at my side. I noticed that we were short one person in our group.

"Where did Mel go?" I wondered aloud.

"I thought she should get Jeb to come out and meet us before we bring our guests in." Jared explained. "I don't want to give the old guy a heart attack." He joked.

I still couldn't understand how the human sense of humour worked sometimes, being able to make light of such serious things.

We didn't have to wait long for Mel to return with Jeb and luckily the rains had stopped, leaving only the smell of it lingered in the air. She must have run the entire way to the cave entrance. I remembered the joy her body felt when being able to run at its full force.

"Well Jared I see you brought back a few extra things this time," His voice boomed causing Burns to grip my shoulder a little bit tighter. "And I see one of them seems to be quite attached to our little Wanda here."

"Yes, about that Jeb," Jared started. "He has a lot more in common with Wanda than you would believe right now."

Jeb's eyes widened with surprise. "Well then, I guess even after all of these years this old man can still be surprised. And if he is anything like our lovely Wanda here, we should get along just fine." He paused for a moment to think about who we were going to introduce Burns too. A group that included Sharon and Maggie. "Plus. It is my house so they all have to follow my rules anyways!"

Our group shared a quick chuckle at Jeb's catch phrase as it seemed to be.

"Well folks. Let's get this party inside so we can have a proper introduction." Jeb turned on his heels and started walking towards the caves.

Aaron and Brandt lead the way for Nate and Rob, while Burns continued to hold tight to my shoulder. Ian had a good grip on my hand and I knew he would not be letting go anytime soon, so the three of us walked in together. The narrow hallways were hard to manoeuvre with a blindfolded soul on one side and a very large man glued to the other. The rest of the group was quickly out of our sight, although we still knew when they had made it to the main plaza but the multitude of voices calling out.

We slowly made our way through the entrance and down the corridors to the main room. By the time our trio made it to the rest of the group Jeb had calmed our cave dwellers down and was already starting the introductions. Ian paused just behind where Nate and Rob stood, partially blocking Burns and me from our friends.

I reached over and removed Burns' blindfold. Without me having to explain anything he automatically shifted his eyes to the floor – making a quick stop at my eyes – to shield his face from the unknown crowd that had gathered. It was clear that he had experiences meeting new humans often. I thought back to Nate's previous comments and wondered how many times people had actually tried to kill this peaceful soul. I shuttered at the thought...and the memories of the times it had happened to me.

Feeling Ian squeeze my hand when he noticed my shutter brought me back from my thoughts. I realized that Nate was now talking to our tribe about the other humans they have run into. There is an excited buzz going around the crowded room now. Nate pauses before he continues.

"...Um. Well there is one more thing I need to explain," Nate started to say. "But after seeing Wanda here, and your other friend over there," he points through the crowd to where Sunny is clutched to Kyle's side.

Kyle protectively shifts Sunny behind him and stiffens his stance. Ian knows his brother's thoughts as well as his own and glances around Nate giving Kyle a slow nod of reassurance.

Nate motions for Burns to step forward at this point. "This here is my best friend Burns. Without him I doubt I would be standing here in front of you today."

Burns looks up from the ground he was still staring at. As auditable gasp coming from the crowd as his eyes catch the light.

I pull slightly closer to Ian, fearful for the reaction Burns may receive. Recalling the no so warm welcome I once received. I could barely see past the figures in front of me, but I managed to catch a quick glimpse of pink as it left the room.

"Now I welcome these guests into MY house," Jeb bellows over the crowd. "And that means you all do too. Or you know where you can go."

In unison the group answers back. "Yes Jeb."

I am filled with relief for my new friend. Burns looks back at me with a smile and I return one back feeling good to welcome another soul into my life.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I meant to post this earlier but I must admit I had gotten distracted by another story and I unfortunately have to work, I don't think a writing day would classify as a sick day.

Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciated it and it is good to know people are reading it, although I would still enjoy it if it were just me. I have a couple more chapters and then our little Wanderer has something happen that could change everything.

disclosure: I do not own these characters as I am not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>CH 3.<p>

It was late when we arrived with are new guests and we were all so tired, so Jeb suggested that Ian, Jared and Brandt go get the extra cots from Docs for our guests. The three of them stood off to the side, Nate and Rob were looking around the room, sizing up our accommodations. Burns was still watching me.

Jaime had rushed over to see me and Mel as soon and the introductions were over and we were all sitting on mine and Ian's mattresses going over the whole raid.

"I don't believe you guys found more rebel humans," he gushed with excitement. "Do you think there are more people my age in their groups? That would be sooo awesome! And Wanda you found another soul just like you! But don't worry you will always be unique to me. Oh man! I wish I was with you guys!"

When he had finally stopped for a breath, Mel looked over at me and rolled her eyes. She reached over and tousled his hair. "Okay you. I think you have had enough excitement for the night. Walk me over to the bathroom before I pass out from exhaustion."

"Aw Mel, do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes," she insisted, her voice changing to her big sister tone. "I missed you and want your company. I promise to fill you in on every second you missed over breakfast tomorrow."

She rose from the bed taking Jaime up with her. I tried to stifle a giggle watching her half drag him out of the room. I failed and burst into a fit of giggles, falling back onto the mattress. I could barely control myself, and in truth I didn't even know why I found it so funny. Then I remembered something Melanie had called me once, back when we shared her body. "Slaphappy…" I giggled to myself.

"Slaphappy?" A voice came from behind me.

I was startled and bolted up into a sitting position on my mattress, spinning around to see who it came from. My eyes were met by reflective duplicates of my own.

"Oh Burns! You startled me." I said to him.

"My apologies Wanderer," he apologized, half bowing to me. "I was coming over to say good night…" he paused. "What does slaphappy mean?"

I patted the mattress beside me, inviting him to sit with me. Once he sat down I began to explain. "It is basically when you are to the point of exhaustion where you find everyday normal things hysterically funny."

"Oh. I have never heard that saying before."

"Melanie had explained it to me one day when we had been up for a long time and we were laughing at the oddest things." I smiled. "These human emotions are a lot to handle."

He nodded in agreement. "You two seem very close. You must have spent a lot of time together."

"Well yes of course we are. When you spend almost a year sharing a body it is hard not to develop a strong bond. Once I gave her body back to her she became my sister, of sorts." I explained.

Burns just stared at me with wide eyes. He didn't say a word.

"Burns?" I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a little shake, trying to get him to say something.

"Um…." He seemed to be lost for words.

"What is it Burns? Are you okay?" I was starting to get very concerned.

"Mel… Melanie was you host?" he stared at me with wide eyes. "And you gave her body back?" His eyes scanned the room. "Without a healer? Did you..." His breathing speed up slightly, suddenly very anxious.

I realized that I had said too much. I was so angry at myself for giving away that much information. What if I had put my family in danger? The one secret I was supposed to keep. The one thing another soul may not understand. I barely knew Burns. My head started to spin and I felt a little dizzy. I swayed back and forth a little bit.I put my head between my knees and tried to take a deep breath to calm myself but it wasn't working.

Burns, being a caring soul, snapped out of his state of shock when he noticed my sudden change. He shuffled his body beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Wanderer?"

I couldn't answer him. I was panicking. I saw the faces of my family flashing before my eyes. What have I done?

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps approach.

I felt two large strong hands grip my arms. "What did you say to her?" Ian said. I could tell he was trying his best not to sound angry as he knew it would just upset me more and he didn't want to attract too much attention in the very crowded room.

Burns arm was quickly pulled off my shoulder. "I, I, I… I don't know." Burns tried to explain.

"Wanderer…." Ian tried to coax me out. I looked up at him with tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Would you mind giving us a second," Ian asked Burns. Once Burns was on his way back to his group Ian sat on the mattress in front of me wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his body.

We sat in silence as he held me. I focused on the sound of his heart beat as I buried my head in his warm chest. The steady beat of his strong heart helped to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. "I made a huge mistake."

I felt his back stiffen. He took a deep breath. "What did you do? Did you….. Burns…?" He couldn't seem to get the sentence he wanted out. He took one more deep breath and squeezed his eyes closed. "Did you do something with Burns?"

I leaned back and looked up at him. "I wish. That would have been better than what I did."

His eyes popped open at my comment. He was trying to stay quiet but he had urgency to his tone "What? You wished you did something with him?"

If I wasn't so concerned with the safety of my entire family I would have been more careful with my words. I placed my hands on his face, hoping it would ground me. "I told him that Mel was my original one secret that a soul would die before giving up." I shook my head. "You should have seen his face Ian. He looked like I had slapped him."

"He was probably just shocked. He is a sympathizer just like you and Sunny. I am sure he will understand once he hears the whole story," he reassured me, taking my hands into his and kissing my fingertips. "Who can resist a story with such a happy ending."

"But what if he doesn't understand? I could have put you all in danger."

"I will go talk to him."

Ian laid me back on the mattress and I curled up into a ball. He kissed me on the forehead quickly before getting up and walking over to where Burns was sitting on his cot. I watched Ian approach him. They were too far away for me to hear them but I saw Ian jester for Burns to follow him to a quiet corner of the room. I held my breath while they talk secretly in the corner. Ian did most of the talking while Burns just nodded his head. As they turned to walk back to crowd of people, Ian gave Burns a friendly pat on the back, although it looked as though Burns cringed away ever so slightly at the contact. I took Ian's grin as a good sign and allowed myself to breathe again.

As Burns sat back on his cot I caught his eye. He had a serious look on his face still but he managed to pull a smile across his face, signalling me that he would accept this… for now.

Ian made it back to me as Jeb called for lights out. I couldn't see him but I felt the mattress move as he lowered himself onto it. He came up behind me and wrapped his body around mine. I felt his breath across my neck.

"What happened?"

"I told him that you were concerned about what he might do with the information you let slip out. I explained that there was a lot more to the story and he should wait until he hears your full explanation before doing anything," he whispered in my ear. "He said he would wait until tomorrow before he says anything. He was very understanding about everything I said."

"What else did you say?" I felt like there was more to the conversation than he was saying.

"I just explained that it was not a good idea for him to be holding _my _girlfriend in _my _bed," he stated matter of factly.

I spun my body around so I was facing him. "You said that!"

"Do you know what it looked like to me? To see you in another man's arms in my bed." He pulled me closer to him. "It was like someone was reaching into my chest and squeezing my heart. It took everything in me to not lunge across the room."

"He was only trying to comfort me. Ian you know I would never. Ever." I emphasized the last word.

"That doesn't mean it was easy for me to see it."

"I love you, Ian"

"I love you, too." He kissed the top of my head. That wasn't enough for me though. I stretched my neck so I could reach his lips with mine. It was soft at first but I needed more. I parted my lips, letting his lower lip slip between them and lightly nibbled on it with my teeth. That was all he needed. His lips shaped to mine, our tongues tasting one another. My hands were pressed up against his chest, my nails starting to dig into it.

Ian was the one to pull away as usual. If he had a super power it was definitely self-control, which I had none of. He turned over onto his back and pulled me into his side. I knew it wouldn't take long to fall asleep against his warm body. I would need all the rest I could get to face Burns tomorrow, but for tonight I was just going to enjoy where I was. I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Post more soon<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is another one. Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it. I hope you continue liking the story, I have a lot planned out and hope I can keep it going. Work and life may interupt but I will try to update as quickly as possible each time.**

**and as ususal: I do not own any of this as I am not the wonderful Stephenie Meyers**

* * *

><p>CH 4.<p>

I woke up to an empty room. The room was bright. How long had I slept in? I wondered. I stretched and pulled myself up off the mattress. I was surprised Ian had gotten up before me. He was such a heavy sleeper and usually I had to drag him out of bed. The few times he had awakened before me he just stayed in bed holding me. He said he just couldn't tear himself away from me. What had changed this morning? Was he mad at me for endangering our family and life here in the caves? My mind started to go through all the possible scenarios. I realized that we may have to pack up and evacuate our home. Then it clicked. They must have run while I was sleeping. I had betrayed them and they left me here. I was abandoned. I felt like I was sinking into a never ending pit. I fell back onto the mattress and put my head in my hands, feeling defeated.

I shook my head in my hands. I recalled Pet having this feeling before. Like her world was ending. It was 3 years ago Pet was crying into her mother's lap, begging her to fix it and make it all better. That if it stayed like this she would not survive. Pet's mother reassured her daughter and rubbed her back. She was trying to comfort her distraught daughter. I missed Cloud Spinner and often thought of her. I know she was never my mother, but the memories were so strong. What was so upsetting to Pet? Then I remembered.

She had gone to the salon to get her hair cut and they had cut too much off. It was falling just above her shoulders. She felt like her world was ending because of a haircut. I understood the ridiculousness of this, but my body remembered the earth shattering pain this had once caused. Pet's mother reassured her. "It is okay my dear. It will grow back," as she ran her hand through the hair. "The human emotions in a teenager are always magnified. Just remember that. It may seem like it is the end of the world but you will survive. You just have to make it through the emotional ups and downs of these few years."

It amazed me that the reassuring words of Pet's mother could still impact me the way they did. They provided me with the clarity I need to realized that of course my family had not left me. Ian would not have let them. He would have picked me up and held on to me. Nobody would have been able to pry me out of his strong arms. I was clearly letting my teenage emotions get the better of me. I, the tiny silver creature in Pet's body, may be thousands of years old but this body was not. I was getting so good at pretending this body was 18 that I often forgot myself that it was merely 17.

I got up determined to find out where everyone disappeared to. I walked with as much determination as my petite body would allow, trying not to let the fear come through. I made my way to the kitchen, hoping that they were all just eating breakfast. When I got to the doorway I exhaled a very relieved breath. There were several people sitting eating breakfast while carrying on quiet conversations. Sharon and Maggie were in one corner, while Lily, Trudy, Geoffrey and Heath were at the table beside them. Kyle and Sunny were on the other side of the room. Kyle had his back to me and seemed to be focused on devouring the food in front of him. Sunny looked up at me with her reflective eyes and smiled. I smiled back but did not come in to join them. I had a mission to find the people that I could not survive on this planet without. Nobody else had looked up or noticed me so I slipped back into the dark halls of the cave. I was not sure if they knew what I had revealed to Burns last night and I knew I did not want to face the wrath of Sharon right now. I knew I had no right to defend my behaviour or to ask them for forgiveness. I continued my search for Ian, Mel and Jaime.

I walked through the dark halls looking in every room as I passed trying to find them. I made my way to the fields but they were empty. I went to the bathrooms and called out into the darkness but I heard nothing in return. I had one last thought as to where they could be. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it earlier. There would really only be one reason for them to be all missing together...somebody was hurt. I knew where I would find them now. Ian probably hadn't wanted to upset me. It bothered me how vulnerable this body appeared to everyone.

I spun around and quickly exited the bathroom on a mission to the hospital area. I didn't know what I would find once I got there but I knew it was where I needed to be. I was so focused in my walk down the dark tunnel that I ran right into Melanie, almost knocking myself flat on my butt.

Mel grabbed my arm to keep me on my feet. "Wanderer! I am so sorry! It is so dark down here I didn't even see you."

"Oh Mel!" I wrapped my arms around her neck. "I was so worried about you! Where is everyone? I can't find Jaime or Ian. Have you seen them?"

Melanie peeled my arms from around her neck started to lead me away from Docs. "No need to worry Wanderer. Everything and everyone is just fine. I just saw Ian at Docs. He needed to help him with something. Jared too."

I tried to turn around to go see for myself but Mel kept me by her side. "I promised I would make sure you got some breakfast first. Then we can go help the guys out." Mel put her arm around my shoulder. "You are such a worrier Wanderer."

"I know." I admitted before walking with Mel to the kitchen. Once we arrived in the kitchen she sat me down across from Sunny. I looked back to see Mel but she was already walking towards the counter to get our food. I could see Kyle was already there, most likely getting seconds.

"Hi Wanda, did you sleep well?" Sunny asked. She had a big smile on her face.

"I must have. I didn't even hear everybody get up." I looked down and I felt a blush spread across my checks. As I looked at the table I saw Mel's tanned hand place a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. "Thanks Mel..." I looked up at my friend and I was shocked at what I saw.

I looked at Mel's face. It was the same tanned face that I once shared. The smooth skin, same mouth and nose...and the same eyes...the exact same eyes as when we shared that face. How could that be?

I cringed back in shock. "You're not Melanie!" I gasped.

This stranger looked back at me. "No Wanderer I am not. My name is Sings Like A Bell."

Kyle sat back at the table, this time he sat beside Sunny and across from me. I had never been happier to have Kyle and his temper in such close proximity. I reached out for his hands not taking my eyes off of Mel... or Sings Like A Bell. "Kyle! Kyle! They got Mel!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry Mel, we will get your body back. I promised you that you would have a life with Jaime and Jared."

Kyle squeezed my hand but made no other movements. I was expecting him to leap over the table. I turned to look at him and what I saw chilled me to the bones. It was his deep sapphire eyes, the same eyes as Ian's, but yet they were not the same. The silver rings stared at me. I pulled my hand out from his and jumped out of my seat.

I backed away from the table shaking my head back and forth. "No, No, No, No...NO! NO!" I was now screaming at them. It couldn't be true. I felt the tears filling my eyes. What have I done? This was all my fault. Mel and Kyle were gone. I looked around the room. They were all staring the young girl screaming in the middle of the room, staring at me with their silver eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and ran from the room.

I ran down the halls, the tears now overflowing from my eyes. I couldn't see through them, but I knew the way. I ran down the hall sobbing, trying to wipe my face with my sleeves. I needed to see once I got there. I needed to be able to stop them. I had to save Ian. I couldn't let them wipe him away. "Fight them Ian!" I yelled out into the dark corridors. "Fight them! Don't fade away!"

I could make out the light coming from the hospital. I stopped running. I had to compose myself before doing this. I couldn't risk putting Ian in danger. If they had already implanted him I had to keep the soul calm enough that it wouldn't shred Ian to bits. I took one more swipe of my sleeve across my face and a long deep breath in.

I only took a few steps into the hospital before what happened became crystal clear. My mistake had caused the souls to find us. Sharing our secret must have turned Burns back to the souls. I scanned the room to take it all in. On my left was Jaime and Jeb sitting on a cot, their silver eyes looking curiously at me. Doc stood by his desk with two people I didn't recognize but were dressed in the calling of healers. There were stacks of empty cryo tanks behind him and he was watching me cautiously. Burns was placing one last tank onto the stack and had not seen me enter yet. My eyes then feel upon the cot to my right. Jared was leaning over it looking at someone but he was blocking the way just enough that I couldn't see who. He adjusted his stance and opened my view the rest of the way to the sleeping figure. At that moment my breath felt like it was sucked right out of my body.

Seeing Ian laying on that cot sent a panic through me. I rushed to the cot, practically knocking Jared over in the process, and threw myself on Ian's body. I started to shake as the sobs broke through my chest. I felt like they were going to rip me apart. This was all my fault. I had done this. I never should have stayed here. It was too selfish of me to think that I deserved the love of this man and the happiness I felt with him and my human family. I should have been laid to rest with Walter and Wes. If I had been then none of this would have happened. My tears had already soaked through Ian's shirt but they just wouldn't stop. I had not cried like this since I was in Melanie's body. Ian would never have let me cry this long. He would wrap his arms around me and the world would finally feel right...

I barely got the thought through my head when I felt movement underneath me. He was coming to. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I buried my face into his chest and took in every moment I could before looking at him. I listened to his strong heart one more time. The steady pulse calmed me tears, settled my breathing and somehow managed to slow down my own heart that previously felt like it may escape from my chest. The panic left me and I was able to think clearly. Just being near Ian's body relaxed me and made me feel safe. I even imagined Ian's arms wrapping around me now. That he was pulling me closer to him, like we could fuse into one body...

It was not my imagination though. Ian's arms had wrapped around me and he was embracing me. "Wanderer?" He questioned. I froze. Had I arrived in time? And even if I did, how long could we fight them off? I was no longer the physical force I had been when I was with Melanie.

I was afraid to open my eyes. Afraid to burst this happy bubble I was in, but I had to know though. So I pushed myself up from his chest and lifted my head towards Ian's. I kept my eyes squeezed closed, picturing his piercing eyes. Pools of deep blue in a bed of snow white, nothing else. I forced my eyes open to look into his.

Ian looked at me with such compassion in his eyes, but it brought more tears to mine. "Aren't you Wanderer? I recognize you from his memories..." He said as his compassionate look from before became one of confusion. "My name is Soars With The Waves." He smiled and his blues eyes shined, but I only saw the tiny silver ring in the centre of them.

I couldn't take it any longer. I slid my way out of his arms and stood up quickly. Too quickly because I started to get dizzy and the room felt like it was spinning. I had to get out of there. I had to think. To find a way to make this all right. I had to get away from him.

I turned and I ran out of the hospital as quick as I could. My feet were not steady and my balance was off. I heard the footsteps behind me so I knew I had to keep going. I had to get away so I could find a way to free my family. I pushed my body as hard as I could but I was tired from the running before and my weak body could not handle it. I collapsed against the rock wall and fell to the floor. My head throbbed and my body ached. I wanted to cry but had nothing left. I could hear the footsteps getting closer but I could do nothing to stop them. Then it all went black.

I don't know how long I was out but slowly I felt everything coming back, including the tears. I was rocking back and forth on the floor of the hallway. I should have been cold laying on the floor but I was warm and instead of feeling jagged rock beside me it felt smooth. I was being held, actually cradled, in strong arms.

"Shhh. It is okay. I am here."

I heard his voice through my cloudy state, but I couldn't be happy about it. This voice was not really him talking to me. It was just his voice. That made the tears come out harder. I tried to speak but I couldn't stop the sobs. I just let him hold me until I got it all out, I knew it was wrong but I needed his body at that moment. When the sobbing stopped and only a few stray tears remained he brought his hand up to my face and wiped the strays away.

"Please tell me what is wrong." He pleaded, his voice cracked at the end. He swallowed loudly like he was trying to hold back tears of his own.

"You...You're not him." I croaked out in barely a whisper. And it is all my fault, I thought to myself.

"Who? Who were you expecting me to be?" He still sounded on the brink on tears.

"Ian... You are supposed to be Ian."

"And who do you think I am?" He lifted my chin to make me look at him. In the dark of the halls and with my swollen eyes, but the face I looked at was Ian's. I was grateful that there was no light to reflect off his eyes. I put my hand on his face running my thumb along his cheek bone.

"You are Soars With The Waves... I saw you in Docs office... I saw your eyes...I saw everyone's eyes." I whispered through hiccupped breaths.

He didn't say a word. He just picked up my tiny body and stood up off the ground where he sat me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, succumbing to my exhaustion and no longer being able to fight. He started a slow jog down the hall, carrying me in his arms like he had so many times before. It took me a moment to realize where he was taking me. We were taking the same path I had just run myself. He was taking me to them...

"No...please..." I was begging him as I clutched tighter to his neck. "I don't want to leave here." He did not respond in words but speed up his jog so he was almost at a run. At this speed I knew I had no time. I tried to come to terms with the inevitable outcome. I didn't want to leave this planet, to leave my family with their lives shattered apart. I couldn't live forever with that thought. I could shred this host and end my life now, in the arms of the only being I have ever loved... but if Ian was still in there somewhere, that would destroy him. I could only hope that he would fight his way through. As we entered the room where my tenth life both became and would surely soon end I hung onto Ian's body even tighter. I buried my eyes into his neck hiding the room from my sight.

"Come on Wanderer. You need to see this," he urged while trying to pry me off of his neck with one arm, cradling me in the other. My body could not hold out against the strength of his.

I refused to look at his face as the morning light coming in this room would not be able to hide the truth. So I looked out to the room. It was not the same as I left it. There was no one in this room, not even a cot. It was emptied of everything except Doc's desk and a few boxes of medical supplies. I was confused by this change and let my grip on Ian loosen. He placed me in the chair behind Doc's desk and crouched in front of me. I looked at my hands, fidgeting them in my lap.

"Wanderer?" He asked quietly. "Can you please look at me?"

I took a deep breath and looked into in beautifully sculpted face. He looked up at me with signs of stress on his face. His lips were pulled tight and eyebrows pulled together forcing creases on his forehead. I looked into his eyes. They were red from the tears that had once been in them. I got lost in the deep blue pools that felt like they were looking right through Pet's body, through to the real me. The deep solid sapphire blue eyes. That was when I realized that they were only blue.

"Ian! It really is you!" I threw myself forward wrapping my arms around his neck, grabbing his hair while slamming my lips into his. My sudden movements surprised him and caused him to lose his balance and topple us both backwards onto the floor. I made sure to keep our lips in contact the entire time, tasting the salt tears I had cried earlier. I kissed him like I would never be able to kiss him again, because I truly thought that I was never going to. Eventually my lungs needed air and I had to break our lips apart. I was panting, which normally I would have been embarrassed about, but not now. I was too relieved.

He took this break in my assault as an opportunity to regain control over the situation. He rolled be over, placing one arm under my head to keep it off the floor, stopping just before he was fully over top of me. I felt the blush coming to my checks now. We had never been this intimate in a room to ourselves before. I was fighting the butterflies in my stomach. "Not that I mind be attacked by you that way…don't get me wrong," he said sounding just as out of breath as I felt. "But what was all that about? I didn't know what was wrong with you... you scared me half to death?"

I reached up and brushed his cheek. It hurt my heart to know that I scared him. I never wanted him to feel any pain. "Are you okay? I am sorry to have scared you…I don't know what happened…." I paused to think back. It had all felt so real, but having Ian here not as a host but as the complete him, I knew it was false. It must have been a dream. It was as vivid as Mel's memories had been of Jared. I shivered remembering seeing my family overtaken by souls. Ian took this reaction as me being cold.

"Oh Wanderer, you must be cold on the floor like this," he stated as he scooped me easily up into his arms. He walked over to the chair and sat down, leaving me in his lap. He absently rubbed the sides of my arms and legs, the friction spreading warmth over my body. Not a burn, but a slow heat that spread deep inside me. "Better?"

"Yes," I sighed. "But I wasn't really cold…" Ian looked at me with his head tilted slightly waiting for me to continue. "I was remembering what I thought I saw…I guess it was a very realistic dream I was having."

"I think that may be an understatement," he chuckled at me, seeming slightly more relaxed. "I went a little crazy when I woke up and you weren't there. The last time that happened I found you in a cryo tank…" He shook his head, trying to shake out the memory of that time.

"How did I get all the way out here?" I wondered. "I remember doing it in the dream…but how did I actually get here?" I was very confused by how this could happen.

"Maybe if you told me about the dream it would help," he suggested.

I sat there, curled up in his lap, retelling the dream to Ian. He held me on his lap and listened to me intently and I went over all the details. At one point he smiled slightly when I mentioned knowing he would have held on to me for dear life if they had tried to leave without me. Probably glad that even in my sub conscious state I knew he was my protector and always would be. I felt the tears coming back when I told the part about Mel and Jaime being hosts, but he wiped them away. By the time I got to the part about finding him on the cot, my throat was thick with tears.

"Well that would explain why I found you collapsed in the hallway," he said. "You were sleepwalking. Kyle used to do it when he was a kid whenever he was upset about something." Ian placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "It figures you would worry yourself to the point of sleepwalking through the caves."

"I am still worried about what Burns will do once I tell him our story…I want to make sure you are all safe."

"How about you let me worry about that," he said rubbing his hand through my hair. "I will make sure we are all okay…I will never let anything happen to you or anyone you love. I promise."

"Especially to you…I don't want anything to happened to you." I quietly admitted.

"The only thing that could hurt me is losing you, my love," he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face to his. His lips were softer on mine that I was during my previous assault on his. He ran his hand under my hair and up the back on my neck, his fingers lightly tracing the pink scar left from my insertion. He pulled his lips away and leaned towards my ear. "And when I say 'you' I am not speaking on the body you are in. I mean my beautiful silver ribbon Wanderer."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I felt kinda like I took a cliche route doing the whole "it was just a dream" thing but I just couldn't resist. I personally have had many of those dreams where you are so upset that when you wake up that pain from your dream follows you. Almost like you can't quite tell if you are back in reality. Considering Wanda experienced Melanies memories so vividly I imagined that her dreams could be much the same. Anyways that was where I was at with this chapter. The next one will pick up with her explaination to Burns and then we shall see where it goes.<strong>

**Please review. I appreciate the feedback, good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate it as always. I made you guys wait so I made this one a little bit longer and it is not a dream this time.**

**I am happy that people are reading it and I hope that you all enjoy :)**

**Oh and I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they are Stephenie's**

* * *

><p>Ch 5.<p>

We left the hospital to meet everyone for breakfast, it didn't take long before we smelled the sweet aroma of perishable foods. By the time Ian and I eventually made our way to the kitchen for breakfast we were clearly the last ones to arrive. We went to join our usual table, but were surprised to see it was already full. Jeb, Nate, Jared and Mel took up the back of the table by the wall facing us, while Sunny, Kyle, Rob and Burns were on the aisle side with their backs to us.

Ian walked up behind Kyle and flicked his ear with his finger. "Hey thanks for saving us a seat, bro," he sarcastically said to his brother.

"Hey man," Kyle groaned as he dropped his fork and grabbed his ear, turning back towards us. "How was I supposed to know how long you love birds would be? For all I know you two were rolling around in the mud somewhere – " His sentence interrupted by Mel's roll bouncing off his head, but not soon enough to stop the blush from coming to my cheeks. "Hey! What is this? Beat on Kyle day?" He whined as Sunny inspected his head to make sure there was no damage.

"Might not be a bad idea to give you a shot in the head every morning," Jeb pondered, scratching his beard. "It might help keep you in line." Sunny looked at Jeb with a shocked expression. My own expression was only slightly less worried as I was getting more used to Jeb and his crazy ideas.

"Oh Sunny, don't worry about that hard head. I could have thrown a rock at him and still done no damage," Mel said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, Jeb was only joking..."

"Half joking," he corrected.

Ian raised his hand. "Could I sign up for that duty? That would be a great start to my day."

"Ian," I tried to pull his arm back down as he raised it, but he just pulled me up with it. Everyone started to laugh at me dangling off his arm, so I let go and dropped back to the floor. I crossed my arms trying to look angry at him. This caused everyone to laugh even harder. "As much as I didn't like Kyle's comments –" I glared at Kyle. "- I don't agree with beating him up over it."

"You are cute when you are angry," Ian said as he kissed the top of my head. "Why don't you find a seat while I get us some food," he suggested, but I didn't move my body. I raised one eyebrow – a look I had seen Mel give to Jared many times. "Don't worry. I promise I won't go beating Kyle up..." he paused. "Unless of course, he does something to really to deserve it."

"Like he could..." Kyle mumbled into his food, causing Ian to smack him in the back of the head one more time as he walked away. I sighed and shook my head at the two brothers. I doubted I would ever understand that relationship. Souls always ensured to work as a collective, treating one another with respect at all times. I was often boggled by how humans who connected on a much closer level by blood relations could so often treat each other with such disregard.

"Here Wanda, I saved you two a seat at the table beside everyone," Jaime announced with a triumphed smile, waving me over to his table. I took the seat across from him, closest to the other table. "Don't worry Wanda, I didn't forget about you."

"Oh oh, looks like Ian may have some fresh competition. No wonder you picked such a young looking host for her kid," Kyle smirked, causing both me and Jaime to blush and quickly followed by another "Ouch!"

"Aw come on Mel! That was my roll –" Jared complained "- and I was still planning on eating it."

She reached over and grabbed Kyle's roll off his plate. "Fine. Eat his then," she plopped it down on Jared's plate. Looking at Kyle she warned him. "And you just keep that trap shut for the rest of this meal." I sometimes missed Mel's feistiness in my thoughts.

Nate looked over at Burns and chuckled. "Just like home, isn't it Burns."

"Almost," he said before looking over at me. He sat in the seat nearest mine at the other table. "Although I am sure they do some things a little differently."

Ian dropped down into the seat beside me with two plates full of scrambled eggs and bacon, pushing one over to me, taking my attention from Burns. "We were late so they are a bit cold, but I figure that still has to be better than what we usually call food around here," he explained as he shovelled the food into his mouth.

"I am sure it is," I started. "But I have no idea how you expect me to finish all of this." I looked wide eyed at my plate, clearly an Ian sized serving, which could feed me for the entire day. "I don't want to waste anything."

"Trust me," he said. "Between us O'Sheas here I am sure one of us can finish whatever you don't." He looked to Kyle like nothing had happened before. "Right Kyle?"

"Damn straight! Nobody can out eat an O'Shea!" He announced proudly.

The rest of the breakfast went by with no more incidents, just some casual conversation. True to his word when I was half way through the massive plate of eggs I passed it over to Ian, telling him I might burst if I ate any more, and he happily finished my food until the plate was so clean it didn't even look like it had to even be washed.

"Alright everyone has enjoyed this lovely breakfast that our friends brought back from their raid," Jeb said to the group. "But I believe you all have jobs to get started, and sitting here ain't going to get any of those done, now is it?" I wondered for a moment why no one answered his question, but then I realized it was one of Jeb's many rhetorical questions.

The room started to empty out and Sharon came by and practically dragged Jaime off to school, but not before shooting a disapproving look at Burns as she passed him at the table. I was used to being on the receiving end of those looks, which truthfully I did somewhat understand as at one point I had taken away her cousin from her. Those looks had also improved slightly since my move into Pet's body, which made me more surprised at her reaction to Burns. I felt very protective towards Burns, despite the fact that physically he towered over almost everyone. I still had the urge to stand between them when Sharon looked at him that way.

Our tables were the only ones that stayed so I got up to clear our dishes but Sunny came over to take them from my hands. "It's okay Wanda. I am on dish duty today so I can get those for you," she said with a smile.

"Oh. I can help you with the dishes today Sunny," I offered, but she shook her head. "At least let me help you carry the bins to the water?" I tried again.

Kyle came over at that point and took the dishes from Sunny. "That's what I am here for."

Ian pulled me back down into my seat and wrapped a large arm around my shoulder. "Today is our day off, remember?" He looked towards Jab for confirmation. "Right Jeb?"

"I always like you guys to take a rest after a raid. It's the least I can offer you for risking your necks every time you go out there," Jeb agreed quickly.

"Of course it hasn't been nearly as bad since Wanda joined us," Jared added, with a smile in my direction.

"I agree," Nate said. "I don't know how long we would have survived without Burns here."

"Well before you guys start exchanging notes here, I want to give our guests the grand tour of our accommodations," Jeb said. "And even though I said you could have the day off...I thought that some of you may want to join us. Especially you Wanda, seeing as your perspective may be important to Burns..." Oh, if he only knew how true his words actually were, I thought. "...Which of course I am sure means Ian will join us as well."

"You got it," Ian agreed.

"Melanie and Jared?" Jeb asked. They exchanged a quick look and agreed. I was sure Mel realized how badly Jared wanted to pick Nate's brain about raids and how we could be more efficient.

"Count us in," Melanie responded.

"Okay then, I have to go make sure everyone has their tasks straight for the day," Jeb started. "So how 'bout we meet in the main plaza in 20 minutes. Jared can you show our guests back there okay?" He got up from the table and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Sure thing Jeb."

Ian got up from his chair. "Hey Wanda, I have to talk to Jeb for a quick minute," he explained as I started to get up with him. "Why don't you hang out with Mel and I will meet you in the plaza?" I gave him an anxious look. I wasn't sure about him leaving me with Burns here. "Don't worry, you'll see me again before you know it." He kissed my forehead and was out the door before I could protest any more.

Mel was at my side as soon as Ian was out of my sight. "Come on Wanda," she said as she dragged me out the door. "I gotta use the bathroom and you can come with me."

"Why do I need to go with you?" I asked innocently. "Do you need help going to the bathroom?"

She shook her head. "It's just a girl thing. Trust me."

"Don't worry Wanda. I never understood why girls go to the bathroom together either," Jared called out as I was pulled out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Mel and I took the opportunity in the bathroom to fix ourselves up a bit. The rains had made the caves very humid and our hair was paying the price. Mel easily tied hers back in a quick ponytail, whereas mine took both of us to get it out of control. Oh I wished I could just chop it all off somedays, but I didn't want to see Ian's face if I did.

We met the rest of the group back at the main plaza. They were all there waiting for us, leaning against the rock walls casually talking. Mel went straight over to where Jared stood with Nate and gave him a playful punch on the arm. He pretended to injured from the hit, although even I could see that she barely nudged him, he stood there pouting at her rubbing the spot where she hit. She moved his hand and gave the area a light kiss. A smile stretched across his face and I understood that he had planned that. He put his arm around Mel and placed his hand on her hip.

I walked up to Ian, who was standing with Jeb discussing the possibility of giving everyone the afternoon off for a soccer game with our guests. When he saw me he stopped talking and opened his arms inviting me in for a hug. "Missed you, beautiful," he said as he gave me a squeeze. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Now just be yourself. Burns said he would listen to what you have to say and you know he will be true to his word. I just want him to see how wonderful you are so he can appreciate you before we explain how you came to be in this body. Okay?"

I looked up and gave him a nod. I was still nervous but seeing the way he looked at me with such confidence it made me feel like everything would work out okay. He was still my personal protector and always would be.

"Okay now that the girls are here we can start the tour," Jeb said to our group. He pushed himself off the wall and started to make his way to the hallways, we followed behind him with Nate, Jared and Mel directly behind him, Rob and Burns behind them and Ian and me bringing up the rear, hand in hand. I caught Burns looking intently at Mel in front of him, shaking his head. I didn't understand why he seemed upset at her. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her… Then I noticed that with her hair up you could clearly see the little pink scar on the back of her neck. We all had them now, thanks to Doc and some soul medication, but I forgot what the significance of Mel's would have on him.

My mind started to wander to the conversation I was going to have to have with him later today. I wasn't sure what I was going to say How I was going to be able to convey to him the absolute necessity it was to give Mel her body back. I was so lost in my thoughts I wasn't even paying attention to Jeb's tour or where I was walking and I tripped over the uneven floor stumbling forward. Ian caught my arm at the last moment, stopping me from face planting onto the floor.

"Are you on another planet there my love?" He asked as he pulled me into his side wrapping an arm around me and holding my waist like I was in a vice. "Because I would prefer if you stayed on this one."

"Sorry. I guess I was lost in thought…"

"You have missed half of the tour, silly girl."

I tried to pay more attention now, embarrassed by my earlier stumble. The group was standing in the fields, Jeb and Jared were holding up the lamps so the light reflected off the mirrors showing them to Nate. "Now if you came here once the rains stopped you would see that this room mimics the brightness and warmth of outside almost perfectly," Jeb explained, proud of his creation.

"Very impressive," Nate commented as he looked around. "I think that we could incorporate something like this in our community. What do you think Burns?"

"Very creative. I would have never imagined to find this in a cave."

"You should see how tall the corn gets," Jeb said, chuckling. "Poor Wanda would be hidden only half way to harvest. Heck, I grows to be about as tall as you Burns."

Again my attention was drawn to the large height difference between Burns and myself. I was not much more than half his size and he even had a couple inches on Ian, but with a much leaner build almost like if you took Jared and stretched him out. He was looking back at me now and had a small smile on his face, clearly noting the difference in our statures as well. The smile helped to put me a bit at ease. Ian must have noticed as well as he squeezed my side ever so slightly.

We made our way back through the rest of the cave, pointing out our rooms as we passed. I got a warm tingle in my stomach as we passed Ian's and my room. We made our way back to the kitchen and dining area next.

"Well I know we already were here today but this room but that was only for one purpose," Jeb started. "This room also serves as a storytelling room of sorts." He looked back at me and motioned for me to go stand beside him as Ian urged me forward at the same time. I could already feel the blush coming to my face. "That again is thanks to our little Wanda here."

Jeb put his arm over my shoulder before he continued. "It took a little bit a trickery on my end, but eventually we convinced Wanda to spend the evenings telling us more about the other planets she had been to. Expanding our knowledge on the universe and giving us a better understanding of what the souls bring to each planet."

"How many planets have you been to Wanda?" Nate asked.

"This is my ninth planet," I quietly answered, looking down at my hands.

"Well that sure explains where you got your name from," he responded. "You must have some good stories. Burns here has amused me for days on end with his stories and this is only his third planet. I look forward to hearing some of yours."

"Wanderer is only one of her names," Mel chimed in. "But I think it suits her the best. I couldn't have picked a better one if I had named her myself."

"I kind of like 'Lives in the Stars'," Jared added.

Burns gasped.

I looked towards him, nervous at his reaction.

"Y-Y-You are 'Rides the Beast'," Burns stuttered out, almost in shock. "I heard of you on the Mists planet… you were one of the bravest souls I had ever heard of."

"That's my wanderer."

That was the first time I had heard Ian since I left his side. I looked past Burns to see him standing in the back corner, his arms over his chest with a proud smile on his face. I now clued in on to what he had been discussing with Jeb earlier. They were quite the co-conspirators. I could feel my face burning bright crimson from all the attention.

Jeb cleared his throat. "_Our _Wanda."

"Okay guys," Mel interrupted "As much as I love our Wanda, if we continue to gush over her she may actually burst into flames from the blush on her face. So let get this tour done so we can get onto our day off."

The rest of the tour went on as normal with no more references to me. I assume Ian and Jeb felt that they got their point across. Burns would still occasionally look back at me with a stunned look, like he didn't know what to make of this new information. We ended the tour in the hospital wing. Jeb made sure to be vague with this end of the tour, failing to mention the amount of soul medication we had and I was grateful that someone had hidden the cryo tanks from view.

"Well folks," Jeb announced. "That would be the end of our tour. I got to be checking on everyone else's chores." He started to walk out of the room.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Nate asked. "I have a few more things I wouldn't mind picking your brain about." Jeb gave him a nod and with that Nate and Rob followed him out the door.

Mel grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him out the door shortly after them mumbling something about finding a quiet corner somewhere for some private time. That left me, Ian and Burns. My palms started to sweat.

The three of us stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, but in reality was less than a couple of minutes.

Ian cleared his throat. "Well, unfortunately the cots are in the plaza," he said. "Why don't we sit on the floor? It may not be comfortable but we may be here for a while."

Burns sat right where he stood crossing his legs. Ian sat down across from him with his legs spread out and I tucked in beside him mirroring Burns. I couldn't speak or even look at either of them. I was focused solely breathing. In and out.

Burns spoke first. "I must say," he started. "I am surprised that 'Rides the Beast' would share the one secret we are bound to keep," he continued. "Don't get me wrong. I have seen the error in us taking this planet. The few don't represent the whole, but sharing our secret is dangerous to all of us. Souls are a peaceful community and if this secret got into the wrong hand…." He was unable to finish his thought, but he didn't need to for me to get the meaning.

"I am sorry… but I was very careful who I shared the information with. Only Doc, Ian, Mel and Candy know the actual procedure and Candy already had most of the knowledge from when she hosted a healer." I started to explain.

"How many souls have you discarded?" He asked with a little disgust in his voice

"You said you would hear her out before you judged," Ian warned him.

"My apologies, I did promise that."

I looked at my hands fidgeting in my lap. "We have removed 4 souls including myself….actually 5 if you count Sunny, but her host never surfaced so we re-inserted her."

"And what happened to the 3 other souls?"

"We have acquired cryo tanks from the nearby hospital for the removed souls. After discussing the background of the souls with their host, I chose a planet suited to them and we sent them out on the vessels to the other planets." I said.

"That seems reasonable to me," he accepted. "So what brought you to the decision to remove yourself from your host?"

I took a deep breath, a quick glimpse at Ian for strength and then I began the story of my journey on with Melanie. I told him about the beginning when she blocked her memories, to when she started to bombard my thought with images of Jared and the overwhelming love she felt for him. I told him that through those memories I also feel in love with Jared. I looked at Ian at that point to see how he was reacting to the retelling of my initial feelings for Jared. He was watching me Burns intently gaging his reactions.

I reached over and placed my hand on Ian's making him look back over at me. "I am sorry Ian."

"It's is okay Wanda. I know it was Melanie's heart that loved Jared," he said quietly. "Continue the story."

I went back to where I was in the story telling Burns about my Seeker and my last minute hike into the desert. Trying to follow Melanie's directions to get back to her family and the moment that I thought we were going to die in the desert and thinking that I had failed. I spoke of the moment Jeb found us, Maggie slapping us and when he first brought us into the caves.

"Unfortunately I was not welcomed by everyone as warmly Jeb did. The thing that hurt the most was the look of horror that was on Jared's face," I continued. "The pain Melanie and I had seeing that look hurt more than our face when he struck us. Fortunately for us he could not stand to see Melanie's body injured and he would not allow anyone to hurt us. He stood guard as we stayed in a storage room on the other end of the caves, until he was needed by the group and Jeb took watch over us instead –"

"Wanda," Ian interrupted. "You are not telling the whole story."

"Ian he doesn't need to know that. You are not that person anymore."

"Burns," Ian asked looking back to him. "Would you mind if I told part of this story."

"I think it would be good for me to see this from both sides."

"We were all shocked that Jeb had allowed a soul to come into our community. The way we saw it you had destroyed all of our lives. You were to blame for everything. I will admit I was angry and I needed someone to aim that anger at. A few of us decided that we could not stand for this _parasite…_I am sorry Wanda," he paused. "To be allowed to live. We figured that we would all prefer to be dead than lose ourselves to the souls and we figured Mel would have wanted the same thing."

I leaned my head onto Ian's shoulder. This was not an easy memory for either one of us to relive.

"We approached Jared one night looking to get at her. Jared and Kyle got into it and Wanda threw herself in between them. They flung her away, but she insisted on sacrificing herself to protect Jared and threw herself back between them. They tried to get her out of the way but in the process she stepped into me. With Jared distracted I took the opportunity to take care of her myself…"

Ian reached over to me and ran his fingers down my cheek to my neck with pain in his eyes.

He looked back to Burns and continued. "I tried to strangle the life right out of her…and I would have succeeded if it wasn't for Jeb and his gun."

Burns looked at us with his mouth slightly open. "And you are now in love with the man that tried to kill you?"

"With my entire soul." I simply stated.

"After that moment I couldn't shake the feeling that I was wrong. I went back to Jared to make amends and I got to see her and for the first time I really looked at her. She was afraid of us, scared to death of us, but she would throw herself in front of us to protect Jared." He continued. "Once she saw Jaime the love she felt for him was undeniable…"

I just sat there leaning against Ian, feeling the warmth of his body. I listened as he told our story. I had never heard it from his point of view. I let it all soak into me.

"…at first I was just curious about her but the more time I spent around her while they were on their raid the more I needed to protect her. I just knew I couldn't let anyone hurt her the way I had. She was kinder that any human I had ever met and was so selfless." He took a breath.

"I only wanted to do my fair share. It was my species that forced you into the caves so I felt I owed more than my share." I tried to explain.

Ian told the rest of our story. He spoke of the return of Jared and Kyle and how Jaime begged to save me. The discovery that Mel was still with me in her body. The story he told of Walter, my dear friend, and his death brought tears to my eyes. The pain from his loss still stung. He voice changed when he spoke of the incident on the ledge with Kyle and I could tell he had a hard time retelling it. He spoke of the tribunal and standing against his brother to defend me. He spoke of Jared new admiration of me and the jealousy it brought out in him.

"To think it took some attention from Jared to make me realize that I had fallen for Wanda," he said.

"But wasn't it more of Melanie's body that you fell in love with?" Burns asked. "Human's base so much of their emotions on the physical aspect on it."

"No," Ian explained. "It was what she did with the body, her devotion to those she loved, her expressions, it was what was inside her that I fell in love with." Ian continued to go through our experiences, the struggle I fought against my body and it pulled me between 2 loves. He spoke of when they returned from the raid that Jaime got injured on and the same one that Jared brought back the soul on.

"You have to understand where he was coming from," he was almost pleading with Burns as he described the process Doc was attempting. "We thought we were fighting for our survival and Jared was fighting to free the woman he loved. It tore Doc apart to destroy them, but not as much as it tore me up to have Wanda walk in on it."

Burns listened to this quietly.

"She mourned for days with no food or water. She was almost killing herself. That was until she heard of Jaime." Ian said. "He was real sick and there was nothing we could do, except for Wanda. She found a way to get the medication from the hospitals…she almost cut her arm off to do it." He shook his head at the thought of it.

Ian continued the story of Jaime's recovery and the new advantage to the raids. He spoke of how close I had been to losing Melanie. And finally he spoke of the capture of the seeker and the death of Wes at her hands. He looked to me at that point. "I think you need to explain your thoughts at this point Wanda. You kind of kept me in the dark at this point."

I thought back to that day.

"I first have to admit that I really didn't like the Seeker at all," I started. "She was not like a soul. She was cruel. I was shocked to see her here and I feared for my new family. Melanie wanted her dead to ensure we were all safe…but I couldn't harm her."

Ian rubbed small circles on my back.

"I had to find a way to save her without endangering us…" I paused. "That was when it came to me. The one way I could do that. So I removed the wall that I had put up to block Melanie from the secret." I was looking at Burns as he took this in. "You see, it was more the realization that I could give Melanie back to the ones that we loved that made me want to do this. I loved her and I wanted to give her life back. Saving the Seeker's soul was a bonus for me."

I went through the technicalities of getting the cryo tanks and the small group of people I let in on the plan. I explained how the Seeker was a test to see if they could respect my wishes and protect the souls. I told him that I knew after the first one that they would protect our secret and that the souls would be safe. He seemed to be surprised that the hosts were able to come back once we were removed. I talked about the healers, both the one that survived and the one that took his life. And then I got to Sunny and my decision.

Ian shifted his position when I got to this point, bringing his body so he sat behind me now, placing me between his legs and wrapping his arms around me. Almost like he was afraid I would disappear.

"I had finally found a planet that I wanted to stay on, more than even the Origin, and I didn't want to leave. I had to give Mel her body back, even though she fought me on it," I said. "I just thought they would be okay without me. Ian fought to keep me here, but knowing that the hosts were still there in so many bodies, I couldn't bring myself to be a parasite once again. It broke my heart to do it but I made Doc give me his word."

"You just didn't take Jared and his knife into consideration," he said quietly behind me. I knew that still ate away at him. The fact that Jared had been the one to change my fate and not him.

"Yes. Jared forced Doc to go against his word." I continued. "Ian kept watch over my tank while Jaime, Mel and Jared found me a new host that would not wake up. Ian put me in this body himself and in the end I got all I wanted….more actually." I looked back at Ian and smiled.

He looked down at me and nodded with approval. He whispered in my ear. "You were still the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

Burns just sat there for a few moments.

"Wow," he finally let out. "And I thought 'Rides the Beast' was a strong soul. That story pales in comparison to your experiences here."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to have part of this from Ian's point of view. Hope you enjoyed. Please review so I can continue to make this a story that everyone can escape in. - Mel<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I was going to post this on the weekend but considering it was our long weekend and we had such nice weather I got a little distracted. I hope you like this one. I was getting a little concerned when I saw how many hits the story had but barely any reviews, but then I got some and decided to keep on trucking (wow I actually just typed that) I am grateful to those who review as always. **

**So hope you enjoy this one and hope that you let me know what you think, so I know to continue.**

**Also: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they are all from Stephenie**

* * *

><p>Ch 6.<p>

I felt relief washing over me as I walked down the halls away from Docs office. We had decided that although Burns had accepted that I had no choice but to tell our secret, he was not ready for anyone else to know about it. He trusted Nate with his life, but he couldn't bring himself to let them know our secret. I wondered if he secretly feared that they would want him to give back his host, as he didn't appear to have a connection with anyone like I had with Ian.

I felt that my family were now safe. This filled me with so much joy. This body reacted so strongly to positive feelings that I was practically skipping down the halls while Ian and Burns followed me. I could them talking quietly behind me. From Ian's tone I could tell he was gushing over me. I could never understand how he embraced me so eagerly after what the soul's had done to his life. I vowed to make sure that every day I earned that love.

"Well we already discussed it, Jared," Jeb was explaining as we made our way into the kitchen for lunch. I felt guilty coming in for more food considering that we had done no work today, but Ian insisted that without me on the raid we would have no food so I should stop feeling bad about it.

"But what if we get captured... or they get captured?" Jared questioned. "That would put all the communities in danger."

"I understand that Jared, but look at it this way. What if the seekers found us? Would you want Melanie and Jaime to have to be on the run?" Jeb pointed towards Mel and Jaime as he explained this. "Or would you feel better knowing that they had people out there that they could go to?"

"Well of course I want them to have support-"

"Good grief Jared," Mel interrupted. "They already know where our cache is. It really wouldn't take the seekers that long to figure it out from there, so I don't see the harm."

I reached back and grabbed Ian's hand at the mention of seekers finding us. "What are you guys talking about?" Ian asked with an edge to his voice. I couldn't manage words so I just stared at them wide eyed. "Are the seekers coming for us?"

The feeling of joy that had previously taken over my body was no replaced with utter fear. I lost the ability to move from the spot I stood on. I was squeezing Ian's hand so hard it was turning my fingers purple.

"No, no, no," Jeb said shaking his head back and forth. "We were just about to have Nate explain how their community works when Jared here..." he stuck his thumb in Jared's direction. "He started freaking out about sharing too much information with each other and putting us all in danger."

"I believe _you_ used to call it being practical." Jared defended his opinions.

"Yes well it usually is...but this time I feel we would be better suited to have as much knowledge as possible."

I let the relief wash over me as Jeb and Jared continued to bicker. My grip slightly loosened on Ian's hand and we walked towards the counter to grab our food with Burns in tow. We took our plates and sat in the same seats from this morning. I was much more comfortable being this close to Burns now that we had resolved our conflict. As we were the last ones to arrive for the meal - again – so we were barely through our plates as everyone finished theirs. Jeb looked over at Nate expectantly.

"No time like the present Nate."

Nate cleared his throat and took a final sip of water before looking at Rob and Burns. They both nodded giving him the approval he needed to proceed. "Well it is actually surprising that we have not run into each other earlier," he began. "We are just a little south of here with our community set up in the Colossal Caves."

"Hey, I remember going on a tour there once," Jeb chimed in. "I remember taking Sharon there when she was a little one with Maggie. Poor thing was scared to death of the bat cave. There was a ranch there too, if memory serves me right."

I reached over and placed my hand on Burns' arm. "You have a bat cave!" I exclaimed. "That would be amazing to see. You know I was a bat on the singing planet." My excitement was getting the better of me, a problem I often found in Pet's body.

He reached down and put his hand on mine. "I will be sure to bring you there one day then," he said with a smile.

I felt Ian's warm arm wrap around me and pull me back towards his chest, causing me to drop my hand off Burns' arm as the distance was too far for my short arms. "Yeah, the bat cave sounds cool," he said while pulling me in. I leaned against his chest with a big smile on my face as I listened to Nate's story. Ian continued to finish his plate and what was left on mine.

Nate had been a tour guide for the caves before the invasion had begun and worked on the ranch while living in a trailer just around back. He had always loved the outdoors and had a way with horses so the job was perfect for him. It was a great place for families to come camping and to check out the sights. The horses were the best part for Nate though. "I owe those horses my life...almost as much as I owe it to Burns."

Nate had started to notice a change about 7 years ago. There was a distinctive shift in the customers. The usually popular horse rides through the trails were barely ever purchased and people completely stopped requesting rock climbing. They had to let go of a majority of the employees leaving them with only a handful, all of whom are now part of their group of rebels. One day he realized what was happening when a man came in requesting a ride through the trails. He had never been on a horse and was looking forward to trying something new. They chatted for awhile about taking lessons before going on trails. Nate explained that he wanted to ensure the customer was safe before they went out. The customer was more than happy to agree with his suggestion and Nate went to saddle up his prize horse, Lucky. Lucky was great with all of the clients and had the mildest temperament. Once Nate got the horse within a few yards of the customer the horse bucked violently trying to get away from Nate. He knocked Nate off his feet, violently slamming him into the ground and twisting his ankle. He was in immense pain and unable to get up. With Lucky still kicking violently so close to him, he knew there was a good chance he was about to be trampled.

"And that was the first time burns saved my life," Nate said. "I looked up and saw the same customer that scared Lucky running towards us waving his arms like a mad man. That scared Lucky away from me, running off down the trails, rider less." Nate stared off for a moment; I assume thinking about the loss of his friend.

"How could you run towards such a violent display?" I inquired of Burns, wide eyed. "Weren't you scared of it?"

He looked at me. "Of course I was," he stated. "But I knew I was the one that caused the incident. It was me that scared the horse and if I let a human get injured...or worse...then that would of been my fault too. I am sure you would have done the same thing, Wanderer."

I recalled the first night in the caves when Kyle was confronting Jared and my desperate need to protect him. I also thought of Jaime, Mel and Ian. I knew I would easily throw myself in front of anything that could cause them pain. Looking back at Burns, I nodded.

Nate continued. "I was shocked to see someone jump in between me and Lucky. I noticed that during his run to my side, his hat had blown off displaying his red hair. He offered his hand to help me off the ground. I accepted using that and my good leg to push me up."

He took a quick sip of water. "He helped me over to a tree stump nearby. I sat down and started to examine my foot. I knew I had sprained it badly. I looked up to thank the customer and when I did I caught the reflection of silver in his eyes from the sun. I had never seen anything like it. I think I was just dumbfounded at that point."

Nate told us about not knowing what to do at that point. Burns introduced himself and offered to help him into the ranch and explain the situation. He told us about the complete honesty with which Burns told him what he was and what was happening around him. He explained that although Burns was required to turn in any humans that knew of, he didn't want to. He felt bad for what happened to Nate and could tell that he was a good man. It was at that point that Burns decided he could no longer take over the human race knowing that they were not all the violent monsters the souls believed them to be.

Burns stayed with Nate while his foot healed helping him around the house and learned about the caves. The sat up talking about their lives and built a quick friendship. Burns told Nate that it was only a matter of time before the souls came through there. They needed to come up with a plan.

Nate came up with a plan to cause a slight cave in at the cave entrance. Burns would then go to the souls telling them of the accident convincing them of the danger the caves hold. Nate and a handful of remaining employees, including Rob, hid deep in the caves while Burns carried out the plan.

"How did you know the souls would believe you?"

Burns spoke up this time. "They had no reason not to. I took a couple of seekers back to the cave entrance to investigate, knowing everyone would be well hidden at that point. Once they saw the rocks partially collapsed at the entrance they immediately declared it too dangerous for souls."

Nate continued telling them about how the souls immediately closed down the caves and even the ranch as souls spooked the animals anyways. They stayed hidden deep in the cave system for weeks to ensure that they were safe from further investigation. Burns had explained to the souls that his hosts family had once run their own horse farm and he wanted to stay on at this one to follow his host's calling of farming. They agreed with him as souls support each other and their callings. Burns took up residence in Nate's trailer and promised to ensure that no soul would endanger themselves by entering the cave system.

"We were lucky that the souls left so quickly that they left some of their camping stuff behind which helped us set up the caves," Nate continued. "We don't have separate corridors like you, so we used the main room to create a tent city of sorts. Occasionally we use the other structures if the situation requires, but generally we feel safer tucked away in the caves."

"How do you guarantee your groups safety?" Jared questioned.

"The ranch makes for a good lookout," Nate explained. "With a windmill we also have self supplied power so we are able to keep a communication system from the ranch to the caves. If someone comes by we just hide out. Burns is also able to come out and talk to the souls if any appear. It has only ever been humans that have made it to the caves"

"When the souls decided the caves were unsafe they posted a sign outside of the entrances and trails warning everyone to stay out," Burns spoke up. "Souls are not one to go against the rules, so we haven't had a problem."

"Well sounds like you have a pretty good set up there," Jeb declared.

"It works well for us," Nate agreed. "Plus with Burns taking farming as his calling we are able to do some gardening out in the open. Nothing too large though as he is supposed to be living there alone and we don't want to raise any suspicions if there is a fly by... Fortunately we haven't seen or heard any helicopters for quite awhile now."

A few of us at the table cleared our throats at the mention of the helicopter knowing that it was us that caused that last visit.

Jeb stood up from the table distracting our guests from our discomfort with the helicopter. "Okay everyone," he bellowed getting the entire kitchen's attention. "Let's get this all cleaned up...including ourselves...and then I want everyone to meet in the games room in 'bout an hour."

"What's going on Jeb?"

"Is there another tribunal?"

"Nope, just thought it might be a good day for game," he said with a big smile. "To show our guests that we know how to relax and have a good time around here too."

That made the room buzz with excitement and everyone got up and started to clean up. We all met in the game room shortly after. Lucinda even brought Freedom and Isaiah to cheer on the teams. Ian and Jared were the team captains as usual, which had been decided in the kitchen as soon as the game was announced. They raced to the room to decide who got to choose first. Ian won! I was so proud.

All of the usuals were going to play including me. The field was a big wet so we knew it was going to get muddy. Ian was first up to choose. I assumed he was going to choose Kyle, that way his team would be sure to win – those brothers were unstoppable. I have to admit I wasn't even fully listening when he announced his first pick.

"Earth to Wanda," Mel said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Mel. What is it?"

"Are you going to go over to Ian?"

"Huh, why?" I looked at Ian and he was smiling at me.

"He chose you for his team."

"Me?" I made my way over to Ian and he put his arm around me. "Why didn't you choose Kyle?" I asked quietly.

"You will always be my first choice," he simply said.

Jared looked as surprised as me at Ian's choice, and I could tell it made him think harder about his first choice.

"I chose Mel," he finally decided.

She stormed over to him. "Why did you choose me? Are you crazy?" she smacked him in the arm. "Now he is going to chose Kyle!"

"I figured that if he chose his girlfriend I might get in trouble if I didn't choose mine," Jared tried to explain. "Clearly I was going to get in crap no matter what I did." He rolled his eyes at this.

Ian had a big smile on his face. "I get Kyle!" He practically yelled out. As Kyle ran over Ian put both of his hands in the air for Kyle to slap once he arrived.

The rest of the teams were picked quickly after that. Ian's team consisted of Me, Kyle, Brandt, Lily, Heath, Paige, Heidi, Burns, Nate, Doc, and Candy. Jared had Mel, Aaron, Andy, Gregory, Trudy, Sharon, Maggie, Jeb, Lacey, Rob and Jaime.

The game started off fast with Ian and Kyle getting the ball within seconds and rifling it past Maggie as the goalie. Mel and Jared were just as determined following it with a goal themselves sending the ball just out of Candy's reach. I was busy trying to block Jaime, the closest person to my size and the fairest one to match me up with. It was a close game after Kyle and Ian got a look from Jeb clearly requesting they give all the players a chance to touch the ball. We were tied at 9 and the next point was for the win.

Andy and made it past our defences and took a shot on goal but candy was able to stop it, rebounded it right to me. I remembered how to play from Mel but this body was not going to be able to make it down the field the way she used to. I decided to pass it as soon as I could as Jaime was somewhat trying to block me – I think he was afraid to hurt me. I saw Ian open but didn't think I could get it all the way to him. Burns was closer so I kicked the ball as hard as I could to him. He easily took the ball from my horrible pass and made his way down the field. Man was he fast. His long legs made him next to impossible to catch, even for Mel – who has never been out run by anyone. He kicked the ball and it soared past Maggie and gave us the final point.

Our team erupted in cheers. Kyle and Ian high fived each other before giving Jared and Mel a hard time across the field from me. Our champion, Burns, ran back down the field towards us. Everyone was patting my back saying good pass. I was not sure why I was getting the congratulations when it was Burns who scored the goal, but I didn't mind, I was too excited bouncing on the spot. Once Burns made it over to us I was so wrapped up in the excitement that I went over and gave him a big hug.

"Great goal Burns!" I loudly congratulated him.

"Thanks to a great pass," he said, giving me a quick squeeze back before pulling out of my embrace.

Nate came up behind him and gave him a hard smack on the back making Burns take a step forward. "Way to go Buddy!" he said. "I guess I should have warned the other team about you... but then I wouldn't have seen the shock on their face as you took off with the ball." He chuckled.

I looked past Burns and Nate to see Ian watching us as Kyle continued to give Jared a hard time. Sunny was at his side making a very disapproving look. When my eyes meet Ian's I gave him a big smile. He smiled back and started running down the field towards me. I assumed he was going to slow down as he got to me, but he picked up his speed and a mischievous look spread across his face. I was suddenly swept up in his arms and could feel the air rushing around me.

He spun me around for another minute and then gently put me down, kissing me on the top of the head. "Now that was why I picked you first," he said a little out of breath. "That was a great pass!"

"I tried to get it to you but you were too far," I said

"That's okay," he said looking at Burns. "If I knew how fast Burns was I would have passed to him the whole game. I thought Mel was going to blow a gasket when he outran her!" Ian laughed. Burns and I both looked at him a little confused. I wasn't exactly sure where a gasket was located or how you blew one. Ian kept one arm tightly around my waist while he pat Burns on the back with the other. "Seriously though, good shot Burns!"

That made me smile.

Jeb interrupted our victory. "Okay now that we are all covered in mud I think it is time we hit the showers...so to speak." We all looked ourselves over and realized that he was right.

It was a long wait at the bathing area. People tried to go in pairs to make it go as quick as possible. I was waiting in line between Ian and Burns. They were still discussing the game, as were most people in line. I leaned quietly against the rock wall while they spoke over my head. When the line moved I realized that Ian and I were next. My breath suddenly caught.

Would Ian want us to go in together? It would be somewhat expected to make the line go quicker and the couples before us had gone in together. Doc and Sharon had gone in first, followed by Andy and Paige, even only roommates like Candy and Lacey had gone together to save time. I felt the blood rushing to my face as I started to panic. This is what I wanted with Ian... after all, I had lied about my age so he wouldn't need to hold back from me physically. So why was I so nervous about being with him, alone in the dark? I have seen him without his shirt countless times, but this seemed so intimate.

Or worse. What if he didn't want me to go in with him? I knew I wanted Ian to want me in that way... I was terribly confused in this inexperienced body. My internal monologue was interrupted by Mel and Jared coming down the corridor towards us. They took a long time to get back here, but that question was answered by the huge smile on Jared's face. I wish I had Mel's confidence still. I would not be questioning myself if I had.

"Hey Wanda," Mel cheerily greeted me. "I never got to congratulate you on a good game."

"Thanks Mel," I smiled at her shyly. She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head slightly as she looked at me.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Aaron coming out of the bathroom. "You're up O'Shea."

Ian looked down at me nervously. Even he seemed to have a small blush across his cheek. My heart thudded wildly in my chest. "Um... Wanda?"

I glanced nervously between Mel and Ian. I could feel my face turning a bright red.

Mel pushed Jared ahead suddenly. "Hey Jared, go in with Ian," she said quickly.

The two guys looked at each other and then back at Mel like she had lost her mind.

"No offense to Ian," Jared said. "But I would much rather go in with you Mel."

"Stop arguing with me Jared!" Mel said. "You are holding up the line. "Now you both be big boys about this. It's pitch black in there anyways." She sighed heavily and pushed them through the entrance.

After they were inside she leaned up against the wall beside me. I looked up at her and mouthed a thank you. She just shrugged her shoulders. She knew my thoughts so well. We waited quietly while Jared and Ian were in the bathroom. They may have set a time record in there, and came out a couple of minutes later.

"Geez," Mel said to Jared. "Did you even lather up?" She gave him a playful elbow as she pulled me into the room. Ian gave me a concerned look as I whipped by him. I am sure he didn't like seeing Mel physically drag me around, but he knew she would never actually hurt me.

Once Mel and I entered the dark room I went straight into the water and started to scrub my clothes. I heard the water splash beside me and knew Mel had jumped in as well. I took off my wet soapy clothes and went on to my muddy limbs and nest of hair.

"So..." Mel started. "Care to explain why you were red as a tomato in the hallway?"

"I... I... was embarrassed."

"And why was that? You know I can't read your mind anymore."

"At first I was nervous about coming in here with Ian... I didn't know how I was supposed to act," I explained. "And then I was worried that maybe he didn't want me to come with him at all." It was much easier to talk to Mel in the dark like this. It almost felt like the private conversations we used to have when we shared her body.

"Trust me. I see the way he looks at you when you are not paying attention... he definitely _wanted_ you in here with him," she said while splashing around the water. "I just think he is trying to give you time... until you are comfortable. Your body looks so young after all."

"I know..."

"I was shocked, to say the least, when you said you were going to be 18." Mel said. "At least you don't have to wait like I did."

"Yeah I remember that..." I said quietly, thankful she could not see my face. "It was tough on you."

"It was the longest year of my life!" She moaned. Mel went quiet after that, I didn't need to see her to know she was pondering something. I put my head under the water to rinse out my hair while she did.

"Wanda?" She asked as I emerged. "Where you remembering how I felt about waiting when you told us about your birthday?"

"I might have been..." I got out of the water and quickly put my dry clothes on. I had to get out of here before she caught me in a lie. I heard Mel get out just after me doing the same thing I was.

"Wanda!" she said louder than I expected as she was suddenly right beside me. I jumped a little.

"What?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"How old are you?"

"A few thousand years" I gave it a try. At least it was the truth.

"How old is Pet's body?" I should have known Mel would not be such a pushover.

"18..."

"You're lying," she realized. "You are such a bad liar." She reached over and touched my arm. "You know you can tell me the truth..."

I gave in.

"Your right..." I said ashamed. "I am so sorry for lying to you."

"Oh Wanda, it's okay," she said comforting me. "I understand. You had my memories bombarding you for so long it is understandable that they had an effect on you." She chuckled to herself. "Actually I am surprised."

"But I thought you said I looked so young?" I was confused.

"Not about that. First I am surprised that we actually believed you when you lied."

"Me too!"

"And secondly that you clearly lied about your age so Ian would be intimate with you!" She was full out laughing now. "Wow I really must have rubbed off on you."

I was so embarrassed now. I could feel my face getting hot. "Was that bad of me?"

"No! It just makes you even more human," She was able to stop the laughter now. "So really... how old are you?"

"17."

She put her arm around me and we started to walk towards the exit of the bath. "Well that is not so bad. Heck you might even still grow a bit." She was trying to be positive for me. "It is less than a year to go."

"So you're not mad at me."

"Of course not..." she paused for a moment before we got out of the bath. She lowered her voice to barely a whisper in case they could hear us at the entrance. "...but I do think you should tell Ian. He would feel horrible if he was to find out...after the fact." There was just enough light now that I could see her face was serious about this.

I just looked at her with my mouth slightly open. I thought she would have agreed with my reason for telling this white lie. Apparently not. Ian walked through the door a few seconds later before I had a chance to respond to Mel. He noticed the odd way we were looking at each other.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't fall in?" He asked. "I think you guys made up for the time Jared and I saved."

"Were you waiting outside the whole time?" I asked worried that he heard our conversation.

"Yeah, I was keeping Burns company," he said. "I didn't think you would want me to leave him by himself."

I smiled at him and took his hand. "You know me so well." He was so thoughtful that I often had to check his eyes to make sure I didn't see any silver in them.

We walked out of the bathroom and Burns was standing there with Jeb. He was getting the instructions on the room and Jeb was handing him a lantern so he would have some light. Mel was about to take off the find Jared again but she turned around before she left and gave me a knowing look. She wasn't going to let me get out of this one. I didn't know how I was going to get through this conversation with Ian. How could I tell him I lied to him? How could I face him after that?

The rest of the day went by like any other. I drifted off in thought every once in a while to the future conversation I had to have with Ian but was usually snapped back by one of our friends. Dinner was the same as lunch as Jeb and Nate exchanged stories. At the end of the meal I took my position of story teller while I made bread. Ian as always sat on the hot spot near the stove. Tonight I spoke about the singing planet. It had been on my mind since learning of the bat cave in Burns' community. Burns was listening intently as I answered everyone's questions. His stare was intensely on me the entire time, even more than Ian's was.

The yawns started as I finished my second batch of bread. Jeb decided that we should wrap up the stories and get ready to call it a night so we could be rested for our work the next day. Nate had decided that his group should head out as well. We made our way to the cave entrance to say our goodbyes, even though they were only temporary. Jared and Mel agreed to take them out to the cars as they would be the quickest to get back. In the end we agreed that we would see each other in a few weeks when another raid was needed. Nate made Jeb promise that he would make it out to their caves soon. And then we were pretty close to back to normal life in the caves...almost.

Our friends were still buzzing days after our visit from Nate's group. Although they had been impressed by our caves, they had only stayed for that night, one reason being that we were already crammed together due to the seemingly never ending rains but they also were uncomfortable being away from their family and friends any longer than they needed to be. Well, except for one had decided to stay on with our tribe for a longer period of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Burns is going to hang around for a bit. It took me a while to decide on Burns and Nates story and where the other rebel group would be located.<strong>

**Also I had to get Wanda's secret out of the bag. it just felt wrong that she was lying to everyone, not really in her character I thought, but if I was her I totally would of too. **

**Review Please & I will try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. I was going through this next chapter and added a few things... those few things turned out to be a lot of things and then the chapter just had too much in it so I had to split into two chapters instead. I was having a hard time doing that but then I got inspired by some new comments that popped up a few days later and it gave me what I needed. I hope that I still stay true enough to the character that I love so much!**

**Unfortunately I do not own these great characters or the brilliant story that comes from Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Ch 7.<p>

The first several days Jeb had insisted that Burns tag along with him, even took to carrying his gun once again. Ian had said that it was just a precaution in case some people didn't adjust well to another soul being in the cave. I didn't see the difference between them allowing me and Sunny live freely in the caves and not Burns. He explained that for one, we looked like we could cause no physical danger to anyone and seemed vulnerable, and secondly, we always had an O'Shea attached to our hip as a bodyguard if need be. Burns' stature made him appear as more of a threat and that increased the negative opinions some people already held for the souls.

I tagged along with Ian for those days, again as a precaution and for his peace of mind (as he put it). I wasn't able to do much of the physical work that he did but tried to help a much as possible. A small group of us were enlisted to clean the mirrors which were dirty for all the moisture from the rains. I had tried to insist that I would be the best person to scale the rickety ladder as I was the lightest but Ian shot that down quickly and made me clean the mirrors closest to the ground.

I cleaned those mirrors until they sparkled. I figured that if that was all I was allowed to do I was at least going to do it well. Mel had been the one to scale the ladder with Ian and Jared holding it steady in the mud. I was nervous having Mel up so high but I busied myself not to think of it.I had finished my mirrors so I went to go stand by them.

"Hey Mel," Jared called up to her. "Not that I'm not appreciating the view, but can you hurry it up a bit and get your butt down here. I am sweating so bad, the ladder may just slip right through my hands."

"Just give me a minute," she responded. "I am almost done, then we can go and get you cooled off...big baby."

I giggled at Mel's comment.

"I could just let go now," he offered.

"Ha! Like you actually would. You're just full of empty threats."

"Can you guys bicker later?" Ian asked. "I wouldn't mind getting this done today."

"You could have let me go up instead," I said beside him.

He looked down at me and kissed my sweaty forehead. "I'd rather work through the entire night than do that."

"Eww! How could you kiss me? I am all sweaty." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Aw come on Mel, don't leave me alone with these two,' Jared whined.

It was getting hot in the cave and I was parched. Just as I was about to offer to go get some water – seeing Ian couldn't argue or follow as he was occupied – I heard voices coming towards us. Unfortunately it was a very distinctive whiny voice I heard first.

"I don't see why we have to walk around the whole cave giving out water?" Lacey complained, as usual. "Why can't they just come to us?"

"When Jeb says jump we say how high," Sharon said. "He pretends like we get a say, when clearly we don't. He'll probably have them out numbering us in here before you know it. All of them running around with parasites controlling their bodies."

At the sound of Sharon approaching the fields I tucked myself slightly behind Ian. He must have heard as well causing him to clear his throat excessively loud. This made them stop in their tracks across the field. Mel started to make her way down the ladder as she heard them enter.

"Jeb asked that we bring water," Lacey said. They started to pour glasses of water.

"Well, our hands are a bit full," Jared said motioning to Mel coming down the ladder. "Think you could bring them over?"

Sharon rolled her eyes and Lacey moaned, but they made their way over to us with three cups in their hands. They waited for Mel to come down while Ian and Jared looked at them disgusted. Mel got to the bottom and spun around to see them standing there. Sharon and Lacey offered the water to them but Mel just shook her head.

"Why is there only three?" She asked sternly looking at her cousin. "Clearly there are four of us standing in front of you."

"Well there were only three of you actually busy doing something, so we brought them to you," Lacey explained looking at me smugly. "Figured she could walk over and get her own."

Ian fists clenched at his side. I took one in my hands. "It's okay, they are right," I said. "I am perfectly able to get it myself." He looked down at me shaking his head.

"The only reason you were free is because you worked yourself so hard trying to finish your job," he said. "You worked harder than me and Jared. We just held a ladder."

Mel snatched a cup out of Sharon's hand and gave it to me. "Well how about I give mine to Wanda," she said, her voice dripping with rage. "And you walk back to the water and get me another cup." Sharon's jaw dropped at Mel's demands, but Mel just waved her hands towards the water shooing her off.

Jared and Ian grabbed their cups from Lacey without a word before she stormed off. Sharon returned a minute later with Mel's cup, quickly shoving it towards her with a _humph_. She went back to Lacey and they were off to torture someone else.

"You didn't have to do that Mel," I said once we were alone in the field. "I could have gotten my own."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yes I did. She deserved it."

"But she is your family. I don't want to cause any problems between you."

"You didn't," she explained. "She's just being a bitch." My mouth popped open at the profanity but Ian put his hand under my chin and closed my mouth with a chuckle.

"One day I will get you to stand up for yourself," Mel said. "But until that day I will always put them in their place."

We made our way to the kitchen for dinner. I found myself looking forward to meals more the last couple of days. It was after all when I got time to talk to my new friend. It was hard to fit our conversations into such a short period of time, especially while trying to actually eat some food. Ian said it was terribly amusing watching me chat away like an excited school girl wedged between the two giants. With Nate and Rob going back to their community it freed mine and Ian's spots back at the table once again.

Tonight was different as Doc was already seated beside Jeb at the table. Sharon was shooting death stares at him from across the room and Jeb was trying to cheer him up. Jared turned back to Ian commenting on how Doc must be in the dog house again for standing up to Sharon, which was a fairly common occurrence since the caves began welcoming souls.

I made my way over to the counter to get my food from Lucina, while Ian took a detour over to the table to see Doc for a minute. He was saying something quietly to him and patting him on the back. I passed Jaime was on his way back to the table with a huge plate full.

"Hey Wanda!" Jaime greeted me. "It's spaghetti night! I hope I left you enough." He laughed at his own joke as he walked back to the table.

I grabbed my plate, about half the serving Jaime took, and turned to make my way back to the table almost running smack into Ian's broad chest.

"Now you don't want to go dumping that on me," he lightly said. "You have laundry duty tomorrow." He gently directed me around him so I could go sit.

I got to the table and saw that Burns was sitting on the other side of Jeb, playing with the food on his plate and keeping to himself. I took the chair next to him and gave him a little nudge with my elbow. He looked from his plate but he had a distant look in his eyes.

"What's on your mind Burns?" I leaned towards him and quietly asked so nobody else would be able to hear over their own conversations.

"I was just wondering if I caused any problems by staying here," he said in barely a whisper. "I heard about the incident with the water today. I don't want you to be in any danger. I just wanted the opportunity to get to know you a little better. I never thought I would run into another soul with the same tendencies as myself."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "They may need some time but most will come around again. They did with me and Sunny."

Sunny looked up shyly when she heard her name and gave a quick smile before returning to clinging to Kyle's side. They were more inseparable than any other couple in the caves, but that did not make it easy on Sunny as she was still searching for Jodi. Kyle was sweet to her and seemed to have completely changed his mind on destroying all souls. She had done wonders for him, but deep down we knew he held out hope that Jodi was still in there.

I looked up from Sunny and saw Ian standing behind her looking at me and Burns. I suddenly realized that I had taken the last seat at the table, leaving nowhere for Ian to sit. I felt ashamed of myself for not noticing that. I started to rise from my seat to move to the other table when Ian motioned for me to stay seated, he was looking at Burns, who had a look of torment on his face. He knew I was more needed here as a friend than moving over one table to sit with him. I gave him a small smile as he went to the next table in the chair beside Jaime, ruffling his hair as he sat.

I turned my attention back to Burns and started chatting about his caves and the gardens they had. It seemed to distract him from his previous thoughts enough. He told me about the land and how even though he improvised the whole idea if farming as a calling, it was something that he found himself truly enjoying. He explained that it felt good to get his hands dirty. A saying that he got from Nate, but that actually seemed to make sense. I nodded along with him as I agreed with the need to get my hands dirty to know I was contributing to the community.

I glanced over to Ian once in a while to see how he was doing and even though he was usually laughing at something Jaime said I could see the out of the corner of his eye he was watching me.

My constant bodyguard.

We finished eating and the room changed functions to my makeshift classroom. I took my place in the kitchen making bread. When I first started telling the stories after dinner I made the bread to make me more comfortable with my 'students' and surroundings, now I did it to try to conquer Pet's crippling shyness. Ian once again took the hot spot by the stove which made me happy to have him close again.

The next day I was collecting the laundry from the community with Trudy and Lily, a basket in each of our arms, when Jeb and Burns caught up with us. I noticed that Jeb's makeshift gun holster was empty today, obviously he was happy with the integration of Burns into the community, despite the obvious opposition from some people.

"Hey Trudy, Lily" he tipped his imaginary hat at them before turning to me to do the same thing. "Wanda."

"Hey Jeb," Lily replied. "Have you got laundry for us?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot it though," he said scratching his head. "I'll have to get it down to you in a bit. I was actually wondering if you three wouldn't mind a little bit of help today?"

"I thought I would never see the day when you did your own laundry Jebediah!" Trudy exclaimed with one hand on her hip.

"Actually..." A guilty look crossed his face. "...I would... you know... but I have some inspecting to do today around the caves. Seems like the rains are pretty much ending and I have to check the walls."

"Does that mean we will be able to sleep in our own rooms soon?" I asked. My heart beat sped up at this realization.

Jeb raised his eyebrow at me. "Hopefully soon. I was actually hoping you lovely ladies would be able to take care of Burns here. I know laundry is not a great way to treat a guest but we all have to work around here."

"Sure! We'd love the help," Lily said.

"Alright Burns," he gave him a pat on the back. "These three will take care of you."

Jeb turned to walk off, humming to himself, when he suddenly spun back around. "Hey Wanda, do you know where Ian is? I could use his height to check some spots. I'd ask Kyle but I don't think I could bear his belly aching."

"He was helping Jared and Mel with moving some of the supplies around, so you can probably find him in the storage room." I had wanted to help them but Ian insisted that they could handle it and that getting the laundry done was of more importance. I knew he really was just trying to keep any of the harder, physical labour away from me.

"Thanks Kiddo!" He said before turning back and continuing his hum down the corridor.

Burns came and stood in front of me. "Hope you don't mind me tagging along today?"

"Not at all," I responded. "I was wondering when Jeb was going to let you go out on your own."

"Can I take the basket from you at least?" he asked me.

"That's okay Burns," I said, trying to hold onto the one of the few jobs I have managed to not have taken away from me. "You can just walk with us."

"It would make me feel better if I was able to carry that for you."

"I am sure Lily or Trudy would like the help," I suggested.

"Actually, we are okay Wanda," Trudy chimed in. "But if you let Burns carry your basket, then you could carry all the soap from mine as it is starting to weigh it down."

I felt the familiar sensation of being out numbered. I gave in and handed Burns my basket which barely even had any clothes in it compared to the almost full baskets Trudy and Lily carried. I took the bag of soap from Trudy, which truthfully only weight a few pounds. We made our way through the entire cave eventually overflowing Burns' basket and made our way to the bathing room.

I was glad it was Trudy and Lily that were working with me that day. They were some of the first people in the cave to accept me and I was grateful to them. After the usual complaints about missing their washing machines they started asking Burns questions about his lives both since being on this planet and ones he visited before here. Trudy was excited to hear about Burns being on the Fire Planet and was looking forward to letting Heath know as he always seemed intrigued by stories of that one.

It was a light and comfortable conversation with no awkwardness. We just scrubbed and talked. About an hour into the wash we heard footsteps approaching the bathing room.

"Wanderer?" Ian voice called as he entered the room.

I dropped the shirt I was cleaning and went over to greet him. "Hi, did Jeb find you?"

"Yes he did," he reached his arms out and I could see they were full of clothes. "He asked me to bring these down to you, but I didn't mind the excuse to see you." He smiled and his eyes sparkled at me.

"I can take those," I said reaching for the clothes but not looking away from his eyes. As I was about to take them, hands reached them before me and took them from Ian's arms.

"That's okay Wanda," Burns spoke up beside me. I hadn't even heard him come up. "I'll take these over to the water." I rolled my eyes as he walked away from us.

"I am not allowed to carry anything anymore," I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip dramatically. Ian cupped my chin and put his thumb on my protruding lip.

"Thanks Burns," he called over my head. "Walk me out Wanda." He said quietly to me, taking my hand.

Ian and I walked to the hallway hand in hand. Once we were on our own he pulled me in front of him wrapping his arms around my waist and l got on the tip toes to reach my arms around his neck. He nuzzled his face in the side of my neck and whispered softly as his kissed me there. "I missed you."

I could feel goose bumps spreading and my heart started to beat a bit quicker as he moved up my jaw line trailing soft kisses as he moved across my skin. He just lightly grazed my lips as he passed them before moving across to the other side of my jaw and down my neck once more. "Did you miss me too, Wanderer?" He asked between the kisses.

"Uh-huh," I gasped as I melted into him.

He brought his head back up and rested his forehead against mine. "Good."

He tried to pull himself back but I wrapped my hands tighter around his neck, looking up at him with pleading eyes not wanting this moment to end. He brushed his lips against mine and I could feel a smile across it as I pressed back against him. Knowing I would not have long before he pulled away again, I parted my lips slightly tasting his lips with the tip of my tongue. His soft kissed became urgent and he pulled my body closer to his lifting me off the ground. I ran my hands through his dishevelled hair now as my lips shaped to his. Ian pulled back eventually, breathing heavily as he lowered me back to the ground littering my lips with light pecks.

"I might need to make you miss me more often," he said with a chuckle. "I am looking forward to what you may do to me at dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah that was one of the things Jeb wanted to talk to me about."

"One of the things?"

"Well first he wanted to check if I minded if you hung around Burns for a few days," he said. "Which of course I don't mind as long as I know you are safe..." He still had his arms wrapped around me and squeezed me a little tighter as he contemplated that.

"Burns is a soul. He could never hurt me." I said confused.

"Yes but the humans in these caves are not as gentle. There are people who are not reacting well to having another soul in the caves, and you know how Jeb likes to push his luck." I remembered the times when Ian used to follow me (and Mel) throughout the caves when Jeb felt we were safe to roam on our own.

I nodded in agreement. "Souls may not be able to harm anyone, but we do know how to defend ourselves and to protect those around us. I am sure he would be able to handle the situation long enough for help to come."

"That was what I thought," he said. "But I need you to promise me that you will let me know if anyone treats you disrespectfully, even if you may not want to cause any problems, you have to let me know right away. Agreed?"

I nodded.

"The other thing was the Jeb actually does need to check the stability of certain areas in the cave after the rains and he needs help doing that this afternoon while the light is at its brightest," he explained. "So I will not be there at lunch today…and I didn't want you to worry and do something foolish."

He was right. I probably would have gone searching the caves for him and most likely injured myself in the process. Knowing where he would be made it easier but it would be a long day without him. "I'll miss you all day." I pouted.

"I am counting on it," he smiled mischievously. "That way I can get this same reaction out of you."

I went back into the bathing room, grateful it was dark enough in there that they could not see the blush Ian left on my face. I wondered if I would always react this way to him physically or if eventually I could be near him without turning I entered the room I could hear Trudy and Lily talking while Burns quietly continued scrubbing the clothes. I sat beside him once again and picked up the shirt I had dropped when Ian arrived.

"Everything okay," he asked.

"Yeah, he was just letting me know that Jeb was stealing him for the afternoon and I wouldn't see him at lunch," I explained. "I guess you will have to be my lunch date today."

"It would be a pleasure." He said going back to his washing. The four of us worked away, taking a quick break to grab some lunch and then right back to it. With four of us it was finished mid afternoon and we wound up with some spare time. Lily and Trudy went off to do their own thing while I decided to give Burns a proper tour of the hospital.

We made our way down the hallway to Docs and heard footsteps making their way down the hall towards us. I took a deep breath slightly hoping it wasn't Sharon coming back from Docs. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard Jeb's humming approaching us. We slowed as we passed them in a pocket of light. Jeb tipped his hat towards us and Ian leaned in towards me, brushing his hand down my arm with goose bumps trailing behind it.

"I hope you still miss me at dinner," he whispered, before he took off after Jeb. I watched him with a smile on my face.

I felt more confident going into Docs now, knowing that Ian would have warned me if there was potential for an unpleasant encounter. When we entered Docs office he was busy wiping down his desk from the marks left from Ian standing on it, I assume to check for any cracks in the walls. He looked up as we entered.

"Good Afternoon Wanda, Burns," he greeted us, looking us up and down. "Everything okay?"

"No injuries today," I replied. "We just had some spare time and wanted to show Burns the set up here in more detail so he can see if it would work for their community. We didn't really have a chance before to go through it with them."

Doc nodded knowing why we couldn't share everything while Nate and Rob were still here. I looked around and now saw that he had put the cryo tanks and medicine back where it had been before our visit. I would have to remember to thank him for covering it up for me.

Doc explained to Burns where everything was stored and how he used the soul's medicine verses the techniques he used before the souls took over. He said that he tried to avoid unnecessary use of the soul's medicine to make the need for raids less frequent. I filled him in on how we got the crates of medicine from the storage area at the medical centre and Doc also took the opportunity to apologize for his previous actions trying to remove the souls from their hosts. His eyes showed the sorrow he still carried in regards to this. He also made the same promise to Burns as he made to me to protect this secret.

He explained the oath he took as a doctor. "I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given to me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this awesome responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty. Above all, I must not play at God," he quoted.

"I trust that you are a man of your word," Burns said. "But what if you were once again under duress, like when you were removing Wanderer from her first host. If someone had a knife to your throat..." I shuttered at the thought. "...would you still be able to say that you would not share this knowledge."

Doc pondered that for a moment. "In all honesty Burns, I believe the only reason I gave into to Jared's... demands... was because I really didn't think I could let Wanda just die. I didn't want to grant her last wish and I had been struggling with it since she had told me about it. I was glad I had a way out."

I looked down at my hands, feeling guilty for the stress I had caused my compassionate friend.

Doc continued. "After having Wanda and Sunny in our lives, I feel that souls are a living being the same as us and I would not want to be the cause of the unnecessary disposal of your kind."

Burns thanked Doc for his time and honesty and we headed back out into the caves. It was close enough to the dinner hour and I was anxious to get back to the dining hall. We were early and they didn't need any help so we just sat at one of the tables. Sunny and Kyle came in shortly after and sat with us, although Kyle's stomach almost drown out the entire conversation with its grumbling. He got up to go check on dinner's progress and left us three souls at the table. I took this as an opportunity to get Sunny and Burns to get to know one another.

"Hey Sunny, did you know that Burns was also from the Mist Planet?" I asked her.

She turned at looked at Burns. "Really? I was from there. It was nice but I like it better here." She said.

He asked her which Crystal City she was from and they discussed the planet. I was glad they were finally talking to each other. I looked up and saw Jaime come in from school and went over to greet him. He was in a sour mood as he received detention again from Sharon, stating that she had been unbearable the past week. I gave him a hug and told him that I was sure it would get better.

"Hey, I was hoping to get one of those?" Ian said from behind me. I let go of Jaime and turned to face Ian, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest. "How was your day?" He asked casually.

"I missed you...but otherwise it was good." I said. "It was nice to have a soul to talk to again." I reached up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Is that all I get?" He looked down at me with his blue eyes glistening. I looked around at the room starting to fill up and blushed. He just laughed at me. "I am just teasing Wanderer." Then he added with a husky voice. "I can wait until the rains end..." That only increased my blush.

That reminded me of a talk I knew I was going to need to have with him soon, but not now. Dinner went by as any other night. I stayed attached to Ian's side the entire time with one of his arms wrapped around me. I told a few stories as per usual and answered questions before turning in for the night.

Burns asked if it was okay to move his cot to beside Ian and I, and we agreed thinking it would be a smart idea despite Jeb's insistence that the coast was clear. When Jeb called for lights out I leaned over Ian and wished Burns a good night before snuggling in for the night.

I became accustomed over the next few days to having one of my giants by me at all times. Burns during the daytime and Ian in the evening, night, and sporadically throughout the day when Jeb freed him from inspecting the caves. The hardest day was when they needed to inspect the outside of the cave. They had several people on the lookout but that did not easy my mind. I was anxious and jumpy all day, despite Burns' best efforts to distract me from my worries. Jeb announced that night that we were going to start work on the repairs to the cave walls the next day and that we all needed our rest.

I woke up initially excited to be able to help with the repairs, but those were quickly shot down at breakfast when it was decided that I would be more suited to another job. Kyle and Sunny were originally set to do the dishes that day but as it was impossible to convince Sunny to leave Kyle's side he would be unable to do any of the repairs either. Ian suggested that I take over the dishes and Kyle could work on expanding his room, that way Sunny could stay near him. Mel apologized saying she tried to get me more involved but it was even harder when Ian had Burns to back him up as an 'impartial' opinion.

I had tried to convince them one last time to let me help the repairs in the field. Ian, Mel, Jared, Brandt and Burns were all going to be there. I even offered to just help hold the ladder but Ian said that he would be too worried the whole time that a rock may come loose and hurt me. In the end I went off to wash the dishes while everyone went about the repairs.

My frustration did not last long as I heard an unexpected set of footsteps down the corridor.

"Hey Wanda! Want some help?" Jaime asked as he bounded into the room.

"Jaime? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I was shocked to see him here. Sharon was not very lenient on letting them out early.

"It got cancelled due to some repairs Jeb wanted done," he said. "I went and found Mel and Jared but they were busy and of course wouldn't let me help, so I came to find you."

"I know how you feel. They wouldn't let me help either."

He looked down at his feet. "I know that bugs you…sorry about that…"

"Why are you sorry? Don't be sorry Jaime." I stood up in front of him.

"But I picked Pet's body…" he paused. "…I should have picked somebody stronger… I just thought…"

I put my hand on his shoulder. I actually had to reach up to do so, noticing that he must have grown more in just a couple of weeks. "Jaime, I am very happy." I smiled at him when he finally lifted his head to confirm this. "I am still getting used to it. Remember I was with Mel for a long time in comparison. I just need to try to make this one a little bit stronger."

He beamed at me. "I have a great idea then! I will help you with these," he gestured to the dishes. "Then when we finish we can go play soccer just the two of us. It'll be a great workout! I won't even go easy on you."

I gave Jaime my biggest smile. "Perfect!"

We finished the dishes together and headed down to the game room. We had fun passing the ball back and forth and had a game of one-on-one. He kept to his word and didn't go easy on me easily beating me 5 to 1, but I was just happy to get that one goal. He was showing me how he learned to head butt the ball when we heard voices behind us. Jared, Mel, Brandt, Burns and Ian were covered in purple dirt as they walked into the room.

"Hey guys, you just missed our game." Jaime said as he ran over to meet them. "Eww, you guys are kinda gross!"

Mel gave him a big bear hug covering him in the purple mud as well. She looked over at me and smiled. "So did you beat him Wanda?"

"No, but she scored an awesome goal!" Jaime answered for me.

Ian made his way over to me, opening his arms to give me a hug before looking himself up and down realizing what he looked like. "I would give you a hug but I don't want to get you all dirty."

We went back to the bathing room with everyone. Burns only had one set of clothes so Ian and I went to go find him and some extras Ian had. Despite the mud we walked hand and hand the whole way. I felt like I hadn't had any real time with Ian in ages – in reality I had only been in Pet's body for a couple of months but it felt like we had been together for much longer. I started to hum a happy tune as we walked back with the clothes.

"Wanderer, are you humming?"

"I'm happy."

His eyes lit up. "That makes me happy to hear," he said. "What is making you so happy?"

"Well…" the shyness started to creep up on me. "…Right now I am happy to be with you. Just us."

He seemed a little relieved. "That is making me happy too," he said. "Knowing that I am in part responsible for your humming."

I looked at him confused. "You the whole part."

"Yes but you have been happy spending time alone with Burns as well."

"Yes." I was still confused. "I am also happy with Mel and Jaime."

"But Burns is different. Yes?"

"I guess so… He is a soul."

"Do you find it easier to spend time with him?"

"In some ways it is easier to talk to a soul than a human," I tried to explain. "But the only one that has ever really understood me…is you."

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"You see I don't fully feel like I can claim to be only a soul since I chose to live the way I do," I continued. "Yet I am also not a human…I have always seen you as the best parts of a soul and human put together." We were just steps away from the bathing room now and I could see Brandt standing outside. "You are very unique in this universe. So know that when I am humming, it is because of you." I added quietly, so only he would hear.

Ian didn't say anything, he just threw the extra clothes at Brandt and nodded for him to go into the bathing room. He turned to look at me and his sapphire eyes seemed to burn. He looked like he was trying to say something as he just placed both hands to the sides of my face, lower his to meet mine. He stopped cloe enough that I could feel his breath.

"You amaze me Wanderer," he softly said. "I am a lucky man."

"I am the lucky o –" I tried to say but was cut off by his lips on mine.

It was a deep and passionate kiss that lit a fire deep inside me. I reached my arms around him and pressed my body against his, caressing the muscles that flexed across his back. His hands left my face and moved their way slowly down the side of my body, resting on my hips pulling me even tighter against him. I expected him to pull away as usual but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't. I took advantage of this and lightly nibbled on his lip, and I think I actually heard him growl under his ragged breath. He lowered his hand down my hips and gripped my upper thighs before pulling me up, resting my thighs on his hips. My body reflexively wrapped my legs around his waist and I let out a throaty breath as I felt my stomach knot.

We were interrupted by Brandt clearing his throat awkwardly. I broke away from Ian's lips and we looked over to the entrance to the bathing room. Brandt and Burns were both standing there trying to avert their eyes.

I buried my face into Ian's shoulder and hid behind a wall of my golden curls while he just laughed – still holding me in his arms. I squirmed trying to get down but Ian held tight and whispered through my hair that he wouldn't be able to let me down just yet.

"Glad to see the clothes fit okay Burns," Ian said nonchalantly. Burns nodded still not fully looking at the two of us.

"Yeah, well the bath is all yours O'Shea," Brandt said running his hand through his hair. He started to walk off but turned back. "Too bad the water wasn't a little colder...I think you could use it." He laughed and ran off down the corridor.

Ian finally lowered me to the ground. He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry love, but I think I got a bit of mud on you..." He used the inside of his shirt to wipe it off of my face but looked at my shirt and shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately I can't do much about that shirt."

I looked down at myself and saw I had splotches of purple all over me. I felt my face going redder. Ian lifted my chin and gave me a quick kiss before going into the bathing room. "I'll meet you in the dining room," he called from the dark room.

I stood quietly with Burns for a few minutes. I didn't really know what to say to him.

"Would like me to walk with you to get a new shirt?" He finally asked breaking the silence.

"Sure," I said quietly. I could still feel the blush on my face.

We walked in silence for a bit as I examined the damage to my shirt and felt the blush finally leave my cheeks. Burns was watching me from the corner of his eye and he chuckled.

"What?"

"You have quite a bit of dirt on your pants as well," he said gesturing to the back of the pants, where Ian had planted his hands to hoist me up.

I was embarrassed and felt the blush creeping back again.

"It's okay though," he said reassuringly. "You seem to genuinely love this human."

"I do," I said. "He is the only mate I have ever found on all the planets I have visited."

"You mean you never found a soul mate?" He laughed at the human pun.

"Never."

Burns waited down the hall as I went to change my clothes. I quickly threw on a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt. I pondered Burns' question while I changed and decided to ask him one myself.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," I asked nervously as we walked to the kitchen. "But why did you never find a mate? Or did you?"

"No I don't mind... I guess I just never found the right soul."

"I know how you feel," I agreed. "I didn't think I was ever going to find a mate that I wanted to stay with, but then I came here..." My sentence drifted as I thought once more to the unbelievable path I found myself on, finding love with a human. "Well you already know that story."

"I remember thinking once while I was on the Mist Planet," he admitted. "That if I found a soul as brave and honourable as Rides the Beast, I would follow them until the end of time... Maybe things would have been different had we met as bears..."

I could tell that even under all the freckles he was blushing ever so slightly. "Well, now that is quite the compliment," I said softly. "But I think you underestimate the braveness of yourself, Burns Living Flowers."

"You chose to go to the Fire Planet, a place I couldn't find the courage to go to," I continued as I squeezed his hand. "And then you managed to save Nate and all the humans in your community. I think that is just as honourable, if not more so than Rides the Beast."

He smiled but said nothing more.

As we entered the kitchen a thought popped into my head and I started to put a plan in motion. Tonight I felt like Jeb as I was scheming a plan to help my friend fit into our community more.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said at the beginning I have the second part of this ready to go. I will wait for a couple of reviews to see if you guys still like the direction of this and then I will post it. But until then here is a taste of what is coming up:<strong>

**"I am sorry Wanda," he apologized again. "It was all my fault, I nev-"**

**He was cut off by a booming voice coming from the hallway. "What did you do to her?"**

**Thanks for reading! - Mel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here is another chapter, I meant to get it out quicker but the weather has been so beautiful it has been hard to not be outside. That and unfortunately work has been crazy, but necessary to pay the bills.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed once again (especially Roni, my faithful reviewer). This part was originally in chapter 7 but it would have been way too long. Hope it is worth the wait!**

**I also don't own any of these characters (I wish I did)**

* * *

><p>Ch 8<p>

The first step to my plan was talking to Jaime. Once I grabbed my food from the counter, I placed it beside Burns and excused myself for a moment to talk with Jaime at the other table. I ensured to lower my voice so that no one else could hear us. Once he was on board with my idea I casually went back to my original seat. Luckily anyone who would have questioned my behaviour – those people being Mel and Ian – had not arrived for dinner yet.

Mel and Jared came into the room with a bounce in their step, playfully nudging each other. Ian arrived shortly after, free of purple mud, his dark hair still wet. Pet's body betrayed me as I blushed when he put his arm around me giving me a quick kiss, still thinking of our moment in the hallway. Brandt walked by us at that exact moment – his timing was impeccable today.

"Guess the water wasn't cold enough after all," he smirked. Ian shot back something about Brandt not being able to make anyone blush except Aaron, which confused me. "Yeah well, just keep the groping out of the public areas so I don't have to watch it," Brandt said before walking off flustered.

The whole table had their eyes on me now and I looked down suddenly becoming very intrigued by my food. Jeb cleared his throat and changed the topic to how the repairs were coming along. I kept my head down until I heard the other voices join in the conversation. I finally looked up to join myself but found myself staring into a pair of hazel eyes as they bore into me.

I shook my head at Mel, answering her unasked question. She narrowed her eyes looking between Ian and I. Knowing what she meant I nodded my head slowly agreeing that I would discuss it with him still. As much as we may not be able to read each other's thoughts we still managed these unspoken conversations well.

I stepped into the kitchen and began making the bread once dinner was complete. Everyone was too tired from the repairs earlier in the day to get up so most stayed. Ian sat by the stove and I asked what they wanted to hear about today.

Jaime piped up from the corner of the room. "You haven't told us much about the Fire Planet," he said. "What are the hosts like there?"

"Well I don't know much about them, as I was never on that planet," I began. "So I can only recall from stories I have heard from others..." I trailed off.

"Hey, Burns was from the Fire Planet. Weren't you?" Jeb asked looking towards Burns. He of course knew that answer already. I knew I could count on clever Jeb.

"Yes that was where I was before coming here," Burns stated simply.

"Really," Jaime said excitedly, turning towards where Burns sat. "What was it like? How long were you there? Why did you leave?" Jaime spewed the questions out with such enthusiasm and innocence that Burns would have to answer.

Burns looked at Jaime and started to answer his questions. Everyone in the room turned their attention from me to Burns, although his focus remained on Jaime. Telling him about the Fire Planet's inhabitants, and how the ate the smoke. He explained how he felt about the use of the living flowers as the food source although he wasn't able to put a word to that feeling until he arrived here. Guilt.

Once he had answered Jaime's questions he tentatively looked around the room and saw all eyes on him. He looked towards me but I busied myself with putting the bread in the stove. Luckily it didn't last as Heath – normally the quiet one – caught his attention asking him for more details on the actual planet and what it looked like. Burns looked to him and again answered his questions. As a soul I knew he wouldn't be able to refuse their requests.

Ian turned to me from his spot by the stove and gave me a knowing look. Leaning forward he quietly asked, "Did you have a hand in this?"

"Jaime is just very curious," I said giving him an innocent face. Technically it wasn't a lie. Jaime is a very curious person.

"Okay..." he said back sceptically. "We'll go with that story then."

Trudy had been in the kitchen giving me a hand when she must have overheard us talking. She came up beside me, making me jump a little, and offered to finish the bread.

"As I thank you for getting Heath out of his shell a bit more," she said quietly as she winked at me.

Normally I would have insisted that I continue to work but I was very interested in hearing Burns speak to everyone. For such a tall man he had a very intimate way of speaking and drew in everyone's attention. I walked around the counter and stood in front of where Ian sat. He shifted himself forward so I could stand between his legs and lean back onto his chest.

I let myself relax listening to Burns' stories while Ian ran his fingers up and down the sides of my arms, causing me to shiver slightly. I think I actually started to drift off to sleep when Jeb's booming voice broke through the crowd to disburse us. I stretched and walked over to Burns with Ian in tow.

"I hope you don't mind that I talked for so long," he said apologetically. "I didn't want to take your story telling away from you."

"Of course I didn't mind," I said. He smiled back at me. "It was nice to give my voice a rest for a night. You are very good at answering all their questions and with so much detail."

"Well I am sure they would still rather hear it from you."

I was proud of my accomplishment that night and planned on continuing it in the nights that followed. Each night having someone new ask him a few questions. One night Jaime even suggested that we all talk about the Mist Planet as we had each been on it, including Sunny. She didn't say much but I did see a proud smile creep across her face as she was asked.

The next few days were pretty much the same with most people doing repairs throughout the caves during the day. I was stuck doing the dishes, which were at least something to do. Each afternoon I at least had company as Burns seemed to magically appear as soon I was done with the dishes to help carry them back. It was frustrating. On one hand I didn't need the help but on the other I was happy that he seemed to finally be feeling comfortable in our caves.

On the fourth day Burns showed up before I was even done cleaning the dishes saying that they were finally done all the repairs. He offered to help me finish cleaning the dishes but I told him to relax a little bit and that I was just about done. I finished up with the cleaning, placing the final clean dish in the bin that Burns already had in his arms – sneaky buggar - and we walked out into the corridor. As we walked out I ran smack into Ian's chest.

"Hey," Ian exclaimed, grabbing my arms before I fell back. "I was just coming to see if you needed a hand." He looked over at Burns and saw that he was carrying the bin.

"Hey Burns," he said. "I could grab those for you."

"That's okay. I don't mind carrying them for Wanda."

"Not like he has let me carry them any day this week," I said with a roll of my eyes. Sarcasm – another trait courtesy of Mel.

Ian paused, staring at Burns.

"Well I should carry something…"

Suddenly my knees were knocked out from under me and an arm caught my head just before it hit the ground.

"Guess it'll have to be Wanda," Ian said with a smirk.

"Ian!" I exclaimed squirming in his arms.

"Sorry love," he said. "But he beat me to the dishes and I can't walk back with nothing in my arms."

Something in his eyes told me not to argue. He seemed to be struggling with something hidden deep behind the pools fo blue sapphire. So I went with it and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a quick peck on the cheek. The three of us made our way down the hall, the two guys both with their arms full. Ian arms didn't leave me for the rest of the night.

The next day was the turning of the fields, which didn't take quite as many people as the repairs. This freed up Burns, so we took the dishes to the river to wash together, well I should say Burns carried them to the river and I walked beside him. The only reason he carried the bin was because I was distracted saying goodbye to Ian and he beat me to them. It was starting to bother me that I barely got to lift a finger to do anything once again. He placed the bin down by the edge and we started our chore of washing the dishes. We chatted casually as we completed our job about the other planets, our time here, funny stories we had about our human families. It was an easy afternoon and we were finished in record time so I suggested we head down to the games room and play some soccer. It would be a great way for me to get some exercise so I could strength my body and people in the caves wouldn't have to worry about helping me so much.

I went to pick up the bin and take them back to the kitchen. As I straightened up Burns took hold of the bin. "Let me take those, please."

"No thank you," I said. I could feel the stubbornness I picked up from Mel coming through. "I am not going to get any more capable of doing these things if you keep taking stuff out of my hands." I tightened my grip on the bin.

"Wanda… These are way too heavy," Burns said trying again to pry it out of my hands. "Please let me help."

"I can do it," I said stubbornly once again, definitely a trait I picked up from Melanie. "If it gets to be too much I promise to let you know." I pulled the bin out of his hands, he didn't put up much more resistance. He was a soul after all and not a fighter. As I pulled the bin out of his arms the weight set me off balance slightly and I took a step back. I didn't see the puddle of water behind me that we had created while scrubbing the dishes and with my weight already off balance I couldn't stop myself, and the bin of dishes, from crashing to the muddy floor.

Between the crashing of the dishes and shattering of the glasses was a blood curdling scream. At first I didn't recognize it, but I quickly realized it was me.

I could hear more dishes breaking as Burns lifted the bin off of me and flung it across the room. He reached his arm under my back and gentle propped me up so I was sitting on the ground. I felt numb. We surveyed my body to see any damage. My legs would definitely be bruised by tonight and had a few scrapes across them that I knew Ian would not be too happy about. I felt the back on my head with my right arm and could feel a bump starting to form under my hair. That I may be able to hide from him for a while, I thought.

I heard Burns gasp and that was when I looked at my left arm, I forgot it was even there. Almost like it was numb and I couldn't feel it, which is probably why I was so shocked with what I saw.

A long triangular shard of one of the plates was sticking out of my arm just below the wrist. I could tell it had gone in too deep but I wondered why I didn't feel the pain.

"I am sorry Wanda," he said reaching towards my arm and then pulling back. "I should have taken them from you. You must be in so much pain…let me get you to Doc."

"Please don't blame yourself Burns," I said. "This was my clumsy fault… and actually I don't really feel anything…" Maybe I was in shock.

"Your body must be in shock," he stated, almost reading my mind. "Can you move your fingers?"

I tried to move them but nothing happened. I must have lost a connection when I fell. I stretched out my feelers to see if I was missing a connection to the body but everything was the same as before. "No I can't, and I checked my connections…everything seems okay."

I touched the piece of plate in my arm. "It must be blocking my movements…" Out of instinct I took hold of the plate. My body was rejecting this foreign object and it needed to be removed. I could see Burns reaching out to stop me but my movement was too quick. Once I had a grip on the plate I yanked it out of my arm in one movement.

Burns looked at me with shock. "Wanda! What did you do that for?" He lunge for my arm and tried to cover the gash with both hands, but it was too late. The blood flowed from my arm at an alarming rate taking with it the numbness of my shock. He squeezed my arm, mumbling something to himself. I felt my head getting dizzy and felt like it may just float away.

"I'm sorry..." I managed to get out before I fell back to the floor.

"Wanderer! You have to stay awake! Stay with me!" Burns looked around frantically. He found what he was looking for and grabbed one of the dish towels from the floor. He quickly wrapped around my forearm and tied it so tightly that it sent a searing pain through my body. I yelled out, echoing in the room. Pet's body had never experienced pain like this. Then it all went black.

_I was surrounded by smoke. It was like a heavy fog. I couldn't make out anything but I felt danger around me. I was trying to run from something but I could move my legs, almost like I was rooted to the ground...Where am I? I didn't recognize this planet or the host I was in. I saw a shadow pass through the smoke in front of me and I froze. I wasn't sure what it was, but I somehow knew it was the end for me._

_That was when the smoke cleared slightly like it was being sucked away. With the clearing I was able to focus a few feet in front of me know. That was when the shadow reappeared directly in my path. Although I had never actually seen one I knew this was a Fire Taster. I heard a strange grumble and then I saw the flames come towards me. They started to engulf my body. I could feel the heat traveling up my body from my feet through my legs, my torso, my chest and my arms. It lingered at my arms and flames seemed to somehow increase, the burning intensifying. I cried out in pain. "Please Stop! It burns! Please stop Burns Living Flowers!"_

"_Wanda?" The shadow spoke to me. How did he know me?...How did I know him?_

"_Wanda?" He was calling to me._

_The smoke lifted and a bright light filled my line of sight. The burning pain remained. My senses were cloudy but I could smell a familiar musty odour._

"_Wanda? Please answer me." The Fire Taster was calling me once more but I could no longer see him. I no longer felt like I was rooted to the ground but like I was floating... no that was not quite right. I felt like I was being carried. I fluttered my eyelids almost able to open them once again..._

"Wanderer, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and looked up. I heard ringing in my ears as I tried to focus. Reflective eyes looked down at me. I realized I was in Burns' arms and he was crushing me into his chest right where my body burned. My left arm was wedged between the two of us. I felt like I was going to float away again.

"We are almost at Docs office," He said to me. For the first time I noticed that we were moving. "Just hold on for a minute more."

I tried my hardest to stay alert. Everything was happening in a blur, images were flashing before me. I felt my body being moved and felt something hard beneath me. I saw Docs face in front of mine, he looked panicked. I could hear them discussing things but I couldn't speak for myself. I felt heavy now, like a weight was pushing me down. They were talking over each other and I was able to make out three voices; Burns, Doc and Candy.

"What happened to her?"

"I am so sorry...?

"I need more bandages!"

"Where is the heal? – No, the deep heal!"

"It is all out!"

"How is it out?"

"More bandages then!"

"She looks like she is in pain..."

"Crap I forgot!" I felt a square being placed on my tongue. The burning pain started to fade but the weight still remained and my head was still too cloudy.

"Why won't it stop?"

"It's too deep – give me all the heal we have, maybe it will work the same as the deep heal if I use all of it..."

"She's losing consciousness again."

"Use the Awake." I felt a strip on my tongue once again.

My head started to clear and I was able to focus on the room.I could feel my hair clinging to my damp forehead and was able to recognize the hard surface I was on as Doc's desk. I looked to my right and Burns was standing beside my head holding my shoulder to the desk with one hand and the other was one my head. He looked scared and pained. I looked down from his face and noticed his shirt – it was covered in blood.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, trying to sit up a bit but he held me down.

"I am fine Wanda..." he said apologetically. "I am so sorry."

Where did all the blood come from? I was trying to remember what was going on. I looked over to the other side of my where Doc and Candy stood. They were moving quickly working on my arm. Candy was standing in my way so I could not make out what they were doing.

"I don't know what else I can do. It seems to have slowed a bit... she needs more help than I can offer"

"She's lost too much blood... And I think she has damaged the tendon..." Doc was speaking to Candy. "Get me more bandages."

"Wanda? Can you move your fingers?"

I managed to shake my head no

Candy moved to get more across the room and I was able to see what Doc was working on. He looked like Burns did; frightened and covered in blood. Also like Burns it was not his blood. It was mine. I looked down my arm starting at the shoulder, my pale skin looked even lighter with a sickly greyish tone to it. My eyes traveled further to where Doc was putting pressure on a blood soaked bandage. Candy arrived at his side with a fresh one. He put this one on my arm, discarding the used one to a tray beside him where it landed on a pile of similar looking cloths.

Seeing that made my head feel light again. I wave of nausea washed over me and I had to look away. The room started to spin and I tried to focus on one spot. I tried to look at Burns again but even he was starting to go blurry. I remembered Pet having problems with seeing her own blood. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay alert much longer.

"I am sorry Wanda," he apologized again. "It was all my fault, I nev-"

He was cut off by a booming voice coming from the hallway. "What did you do to her?"

Ian was here. How did he know I was here? I tried to look towards him but I was unable to move my head once again and the ringing returned once again. My head was still turned towards Burns when I saw a flash of movement in front of me, so fast that I couldn't make it out visually, but I recognized _thwack_ of someone getting hit. It was not the first time I heard this sound and was also not the first time I had caused it. It was a misunderstanding that I had to correct.

I heard Burns moan now across the room.

"Ian!" Doc cried out.

"Ian..." I was barely able to whisper.

I felt a large hand wrap around my small on squeezing it. My line of sight was now filled with a familiar image. My favourite colour met my eyes and was what I needed to see. "Burns didn't..."

I had no energy left to finish my statement. I wanted to defend Burns but my fragile body couldn't handle it. I closed my eyes and let myself fade away. I felt like I was floating through different layers of colourful clouds. It was tranquil falling through each layer of clouds and then into a deep pool of deep sapphire.

Everything went away.

I felt the familiar feeling of being cradled as I bounced around. I knew I was in Ian's embrace this time. I wasn't able to fully open my eyes yet, the lids felt like they weighed 50 pounds each and I was too weak to lift them. I tried to move my limbs but Ian's arms were wrapped around me too tightly. I remembered why I was so weak. Doc had mentioned to them that I lost too much blood - the I remembered it all now…seeing it on the tray, soaking through my shirt and onto Burns'. My injured arm automatically flinched at the recall of it all and I was overcome with an excruciating burning in my arm. My breath caught at the pain and a low moan came out of my throat.

I felt the air rushing by me now – Ian must have picked up his pace at the sound of me. "Shh…it will be okay Wanderer," he whispered. "I won't let anything else happen to you."

I could smell the fresh air against my face. We were outside. Why were we outside? Did they want to get rid of me? Were they sending me away? But Ian was with me… of course he was with me. He wouldn't stay behind without me.

"Wh-where a-are we go-go-ing?" I stuttered out. I was finally able to open my heavy eyelids and I looked up searching Ian's face. His skin was pulled tight across his face, his mouth was in a tight line and I could see his temple pulsing as he clenched his jaw. His eyes were staring straight ahead, unblinking.

"We are taking you to a healer." The voice came from beside us but I could not turn my head to see the face. "They are better equipped to deal with the extend of your injury… I am so sorry… we couldn't give you any more no pain in case the healers wondered where we got it…I am so sorry."

I knew this was Burns' voice now. The constant pulsing in my head made his voice sound distant and muffled but I knew it was my friend. But why was he taking the blame for _my _accident? It was _my_ fault.

"Do-Don't be so-sorry! I a-am Fi-ine." I said bouncing in Ian's arms. I was not fine…I knew that. This pain was worse than when I almost took Mel's arm off. "It was my fault...Not yours." I was still looking at Ian's face. He looked like he was made of stone.

"I can see the jeep ahead!" Burns cried out.

The stone cracked on Ian's face and he looked down at me for the first time in what felt like forever. His eyes looked into mine. They were darker that usually, more like midnight, and they burned with intensity. I wanted to reach up and touch his face but the pain made me cringe and I felt the moisture coming to my eyes. The stone was back on his face as we approached the Jeep.

"Burns get the keys out of my pocket," Ian demanded. I looked at him disapproving. "Please." He added.

Burns came over a grabbed the keys from Ian's pocket trying not to disturb me.

"Now take the tarp at the back on the Jeep and lower it so it drags on the ground," he instructed.

Burns went to the back of the Jeep and did as he was directed. Once done he came over and reached is arms out as if he was trying to take me from Ian. Ian gripped me tighter, increasing my pain slightly again causing me to moan. "Let me take her," Burns tried.

"I don't think so. Get in the driver's seat….please."

"But I don't know where we are," Burns pleaded, still holding his arms out.

"If you think I am letting her out of my arms right now, you are crazy," Ian explained as he carefully slid into the passenger seat with me curled in his lap. "I can direct you fine from here."

Burns reluctantly took the driver's seat and Ian guided him from the desert to the road. Once we were on the pavement Burns seemed to feel more comfortable behind the wheel and Ian stopped giving directions. His burning eyes were now fixated on me. His mouth would open like he wanted to say something but then he would stop and continue to just gaze at me.

"I am fine Ian."

He took a deep breath and finally spoke. "You know you are a bad liar…" he squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, composing himself. "I can clearly see you are in pain. You are just saying that to make me...and Burns feel better. Please tell the truth…"

I just shook my head ever so slightly to not make the pain worse, but the longer we drove the more I hurt. I tried to hide it as best as I could but every slight bump in the road made me cringe.

"Please…Wanderer…"

I didn't want Ian to feel worse, but I didn't know how much longer I could hold this in. My body felt like it was burning all over at one moment and then like I had jumped into a frozen lake the next. I shivered in Ian's arms.

"It hurts…" I let the tears fill my eyes and I buried my head in Ian's chest. I cried into his t-shirt.

He ran his hand through my hair to try to soothe me. "That okay, let it out…" he quietly said to me. "We are almost there and the pain will be gone before you know it." He was trying to reassure us both.

Between the pain and Ian's soothing reassurances I gave in and let the darkness take me once more.

My body jerked as the Jeep came to an abrupt stop. I don't think I was fully conscious; I felt like I was in the place between awake and sleep. Everything sounded like it was under water.

"What the hell? Why did you stop here?"

"Sorry," Burns replied. "Is she okay?"

There was a pause. "I don't know… that was quite the jolt, but she hasn't opened her eyes." I felt his hand on my cheek. "She is cold still… You never answered my question."

"This is as close as I can get with you out in the open like this."

"Where the hell do you think I am going to go?" Ian voice rose slightly. "This isn't the van, we can't hide in the back!"

"You can."

"No! I am not letting her go!" I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Do you really think she would want you to get taken by seekers as we pull up to the hospital? Do you think that would help her?" Burns actually sounded irritated. "That would kill her Ian."

Burns knew me well for such a short time, but I guess we were so much alike it was easy for him to understand my thought process. I would sooner die here in this Jeep than let Ian be taken away by seekers. I pushed the darkness away and forced my eyes open to look up at him.

"Wanderer… I don't think…" his eyes looked torn.

"Pl-Please." I finally croaked out. My lips were dry and cracked and my mouth felt like it was full of cotton. "Do it… for… me."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "You know I would do anything for you."

He carefully got us both out of the Jeep and slowly slid me back into the seat by myself. He strapped me in tightly with the seat belt so I didn't have to use my own body to hold myself up. He checked over the bandages on my arm, shaking his head. He looked over at Burns.

"It's seeping through again," he looked at him intensely. "Do you think you can break the speed limit?"

"For her I can."

"Okay. Please keep her safe," he voice was cracking. He looked down at me. "I love you, Wanderer."

I didn't have time to respond because as the words came out of his mouth he jumped into the back of the Jeep and covered himself with the tarp. I looked over at Burns. He was looking back to make sure Ian was fully hidden. He turned his attention back to me and nodded. The gravel kicked up behind the Jeep and we were flying down the pavement once again.

I wouldn't let the darkness take me this time. The pain was next to unbearable and the motion of the car mixed with the cloudiness of my head made me nauseas, but I wanted to be alert in case seekers stopped us. I felt relief wash over me as the healing centre came into view. I knew this nightmare would be over soon. Burns pulled the vehicle into a parking spot towards the back of the lot under the cover of some trees. I looked at the distance from us to the entrance.

"Um…Burns," I hoarsely whispered. "I don't think I can walk that far…Ohhh…"

I was trying to get myself out of my seat belt and the Jeep when I looked at my arm for the first time. The bandages were soaked in Pet's blood…my blood… my head started to spin and the darkness threatened to take over once again. I started to fall out the door getting closer to the concrete when two strong arms caught me and pulled me up. I was being cradled again, but it felt different. Those were not Ian's arms holding me.

"Are you okay Wanda?" Burns asked as he held me. "You almost fainted again."

"I… I just saw my arm…" I looked up at him, afraid to look at myself again.

"I was never going to make you walk to the entrance. I was planning on carrying you the whole time," he explained. I could hear the tarp shifting in the Jeep. "I thought that he would be safer here at teh back of the lot."

"Oh" I looked over into the back of the Jeep. I hated leaving him here so vulnerable. I knew he would be worrying the whole time. I felt the cold ice over my body again and shivered. I would be able to keep myself alert for much longer.

"Let's get you taken healed," Burns said as he started to make his way to the entrance.

"No…wait." I gestured to the Jeep where I could clearly see Ian fidgeting under the tarp, most likely holding himself back from jumping out to come with me.

Once we were beside the back of the Jeep I looked up at Burns. I wanted anyone nearby to have the impression that I was speaking with him and not to the vehicle. I took a deep breath and pulled together all the strength I could to make this come out forceful enough.

"I love you with all of my soul," I said this looking at Burns, which felt odd. The tarp shifted again. "And I need you to promise that no matter what happens. Or how long I take…" I paused for effect. " You. Will. Not. Move. From. Here." The tarp stopped moving and I took this as a promise. "Thank you. I will be back. I won't leave you."

With that my last bit of strength was gone and I feel into the dark again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I finally got to a bit of action... I hated making more stuff happen to Wanderer. Read &amp; Review! More to come soon...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I should start by saying I am sorry... I have taken way too long to post this chapter.**

**My excuse is life. Unfortunately my job requires that I take courses to update my license and I have been unable to take off anytime to do it. Therefore I have been working the days and coming home at night to read a very thick and boring text book. I have my exam in 2 days so I should be ale to update the next one shortly after that. Hopefully...**

**Thank you again to all my reviewers and to those who added this story to their alert. Roni & AJ (stalker) my faithful reviewers, I look forward to your comments. I hope it does not disappoint.**

**This chapter is a little smaller than the last few but I figured it was better than nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I of course own none of Stephenie's characters, if I did I would not be doing all of this studying.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 8.<p>

The darkness had given way slightly to more of a fog now. I could hear muffled voices talking and pressure on my body, pushing me into something softer that Doc's cots but not quite a mattress.

The smell of grapefruit washed over me. My mind became more alert but my body still felt heavy and not quite connected to me. The voices became more defined, there was definitely a male and a female, yet there was nothing familiar about them. My eyes were still heavy and I couldn't force myself to open them but my eyelids glowed a bright orange like it was looking directly into the sun.

"Rainbows in the Crystals?" A male voice said so close I could feel his breath across my face. "Can you hear me?"

I wondered why the other voice did not answer him.

"Should I try more awake?" The female voice called from a few feet behind me.

"No," he responded. "Let's give her another minute. If she doesn't awaken at that point, then we will just go ahead with the extraction."

What did he say? I must have heard wrong…

"Let me try," a familiar voice said from behind the male.

I heard fabric shuffling followed by light pressure on my forehead. It was soft and warm – soothing me.

"Crystal? Please don't _wander _off on me now," my friend said to me, emphasizing the key word that would snap me into consciousness.

My eyes opened and were greeted with a concerned pair of midnight eyes – light dancing off the silver rings lacing them. I took in my surroundings slowly moving my eyes across the room, avoiding the bright white light shining down on me. The room was bleak with no colour to it. It had cream walls, white ceramic tiles and cream cabinets against the far wall with a small sink built into the top of them. There was a small window on one wall with tan curtains pulled over it. I was in the middle of the room on a gurney with a thin – but surprisingly comfortable – mattress. The comfort could be a side effect of the excessive amount of no pain that I am sure I was given.

To my left there was a woman, she was not much taller than me but was shaped like a pear. She had warm brown eyes mixed with silver and sand coloured hair that was cut into a bob ending just below her chin. She smiled at me before turning around to put a bottle into the cabinets, which I noted had no locks on them.

At my feet was a man, he was six feet tall, thin, with bronze skin, short dark hair and thick bushy eyebrows. He wore a serious expression, a mixture of concern and urgency in his dark eyes. The silver stood out more on him than most souls with the dark features.

I brought my eyes back up my friend beside me, looking at him silently for answers. He took my hand in his, much like the first time we meet and a warm smile spread across his face reaching those same eyes.

"Hey Crystal," Burns said. "It's me, Carves the Cities." That was discreet.

"What is going on?" I asked nervously after overhearing the previous comment from the other male.

The healer moved closer to the top of the bed and stood over Burns' shoulder and smiled at me. "Hello Rainbows in the Crystals. My name is Leaves to the Sky. I am a healer."

I just nodded at him, waiting for him to break the news to me.

"We have to move quickly here so unfortunately I am going to have to just get right to it," he started to explain. "Your host has a severe injury that will take a lot for us to heal and clean. There is also the concern over the amount of trauma the body has experienced due to the loss of blood and several occurances of loss of consciousness."

I made the mistake of looking over at my arm as he explained. I saw that the wound was still there and although it was covered in a fresh bandage the blood was still staining through the white. I shivered and looked back at him.

"I know you partner has expressed that you would not want to skip, but…"

My eyes widened in horror.

"…We feel that the best option would be for you to be extracted from this host and placed into a new one."

I lurched my body into a sitting position as the panic shot a rush of adrenaline through my body. I felt no pain in the sudden motion, again thanks to an excessive amount of no pain I am sure. My sudden movement though had caused the woman to dive across the room and clutch my bandaged arm. She had panic in her eyes and I felt bad for causing this kind woman to worry. Little did she know that I didn't care about my arm at that time, I cared about my body as a whole. I was determined in that moment – which in reality was only a few seconds of inner conversation – that I was going to fight to keep this body. My body.

"No." I stated as firmly as I could trying to be as strong as Mel was. "I will not lose my host."

Burns gripped my shoulders to hold me in the sitting position, not that he needed to as I was so tense that I didn't think it would be physically possible for me to lay back. I shot him a pleading look.

"Is there anything you can do so Crystal can keep her host?" He asked the healer. "She has never skipped before and we are quite attached to both of our host bodies."

"You have lost too much blood," Leaves to the Sky explained to me. "We have not been able to come up with a proper substitute yet to replace it in our hosts."

"Can you not do a transfusion? I remember those from my host's memories." Burns inquired.

"It may work, although I have never personally performed one. My host did previously, so his memories should be enough." The healer said. "Do you know what blood type your host is Rainbows in the Crystals?"

I thought back through Pet's memories and remembered something her mother had mentioned once. "I am AB-."

The healer shook his head and looked at Burns. "That may be hard as it is a rare blood type. We don't have stock in the healing centres as most souls would be extracted from their host bodies."

Burns smiled, which I thought was terribly inappropriate considering the news we were just given.

"I am AB- as well," he stated proudly. I smiled at him and relaxed my shoulders under his hands.

"Well in that case we can start the transfusion," healer Leaves to the Sky said. "Sings in the Darkness could you come with me so we can prepare?" She nodded and the left us alone in the room.

Burns laid me back onto the gurney and I no longer had the energy to fight against it. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes letting myself relax.

"Wanda?" Burns asked with a slight panic to his voice.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Okay good. I was afraid you were unconscious again..." he paused. "You were out for a few hours last time. I sat by you the entire time"

"I was?" Wow, was I really out for that long?

"Yes. I was so worried Wanderer." He placed his hand on my forehead once more, gently brushing back some stray hairs. "How would I ever forgive myself and how would I have explained this to everyone in your cave?"

"Ian!" I tried to sit up once more but this time Burns held me down. "He must be worried sick…." I could only imagine what he must be going through right now. If it had been reversed I would have been a mess.

"Don't worry he is okay."

"But what if he did something," my mind was running through thousands of possibilities. "What if the seekers found him?"

"He hasn't moved," Burns explained. "You made him promise not too."

"But…"

Burns got up and walked over to the small window and pulled back the curtains. I could see that he had been telling the truth about how long I was out of it – not that I would ever expect him to be capable of lying. It was clearly the middle of the night as the view from the window was dark and the street lights were glowing from the parking lot.

"You see," he gestured out the window. "We have a clear view of the parking lot and the Jeep is perfectly safe where I left it, and if I looked closely I can make out the tarp in the back." He closed the curtains and made his way back to the side of my bed. "It looks the same as when we left it."

I nodded at him, but had to bite my bottom lip to hold back the tears I felt coming to my eyes. I didn't know if it was from the thought that I had almost got Ian caught or the knowledge that he was in emotional agony right now. It could have even just been from all of the events of the day.

We were unable to say anything else to each other as the two healers came wheeling a second gurney into the room with them. I at first was concerned that they had brought me another host despite my protests, but realized that the bed was for Burns.

We both lay on our gurneys as the healers set up everything. I looked at my friend, grateful for finding a native soul like myself that I could depend on and trust.

"Thank you Bu-Carves the Cities."

"I am just glad I can be of help Crystal."

I watched as the healer took out the needle and pressed it to Burns' skin. That was a mistake. As soon as I saw the blood start to flow out I knew I had doomed myself. My head got light and the beige room started to spin within a matter of seconds. I didn't fight it this time. I closed my eyes and let the quiet darkness take over once again.

When I opened my eyes again I felt more like myself. All the cloudiness I had been feeling was gone. I was not sure how long I was asleep this time but as I surveyed the room I assumed it had been a long time once again. I heard a steady beeping sound coming from beside me and looked up to see a monitor. I followed the wires from it and saw it was connected to a clip attached to a finger on my damaged arm – or my previously damaged arm.

I lifted my hand to exam my arm. Other that a thin pinkish scar that ran up my forearm there was no evidence that I had been injured. I rotated my arm to test it out and was pleasantly surprised that it felt as good as it looked. I put my arm down and took in the rest of the room.

To my other side Burns was once again seated in the uncomfortable looking chair. His gurney was no longer in the room. He was sunken into the chair with his head on a painful looking angle with his chin pressed against his shoulder. He was in a deep sleep that was evident by the steady low snore coming from him. It was nice to have someone with me during this whole ordeal, even if it wasn't the person I really needed with me.

I looked back to the small window at the other side of the room. I could see a warm light coming through the crack between the curtains. I knew the sun was starting to rise and I worried about Ian. I had hoped he had managed to get some rest last night but I knew that was not going to be the case. He would be a mess and it was my fault. I had to get to him.

I pushed myself up on the gurney but managed to get myself tangled in the tubes that were attached to my body. I struggled to untangle myself and in the process must have woken Burns from his peaceful sleep.

"Good Morning Wanderer," he said between yawns. "Do you feel better?"

"Much better," I said. "Thanks to you."

"Glad I could be of service."

"Um, can you help me untangle myself so we can get out of here?" I looked down at the mess of tubes.

"I would but we have to wait until that final bag of IV is finished before the healer can do a final examination of you," he said.

I glanced at the window once more, hoping he could wait just a little longer.

"He is okay."

I looked at Burns confused.

"I convinced the healer that I needed to get something from our car last night once you were asleep. I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything that could put him, or you, in danger."

I looked back at the window once more before laying back on the thin mattress, giving up on the tangled mess I had created. "So he is okay?"

"I wouldn't say he is happy, but he will wait for us," he explained. "I told him what was happening and that it would be a while before you were strong enough to leave."

"Thank you Burns," I said smiling up at him. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're more than welcome, Wanderer."

We sat in silence listening to the steady beeping of the monitor. My mind was on getting back to Ian and Burns seemed to be lost in a deep thought. The silence was broken by him clearing his throat.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally said.

"Sure."

"What do you plan to do when you reach the end of your body's life cycle?" Burns asked nervously. Placing my hand in his.

"I plan to do the same thing I was going to so when I gave back Mel's body," I explained. "I want to be buried here with my friends and family. I could never bear leaving Ian whether he was alive or not."

"Don't you think he would want you to live? To experience all that you could..." he paused. "You could always get a new host..."

"I refuse to be a parasite anymore." I looked at him determined. I could hear the rate of my heart beat increase on the monitor. Afraid it would attract attention I took a deep breath to settle myself.

"Have you talked to Ian about this?"

"No..." I had to admit that we avoided talking about our fragile mortality.

"I am sure he would agree with me Wanda," he took one of my hands in his. "This universe would not be the same without your soul."

"He would want me to be happy, to think of myself. That is all he ever wants," I was confused as to why this was so important to Burns. "But I could not be happy in a new host without him, whether on this planet or any other."

"But you have other people you care for..." he started "Like Melanie, Jaime, Jared, Jeb and even Sunny?"

"Yes of course I love all of them too," I said. "They're my family."

"And do you care for me as well?"

"I do." I said quietly. "You are..."

My speech was interrupted as Burns suddenly leaned forward and touched his lips to mine. I froze not knowing what to do. Once he realized he got no response from me he immediately pulled his head back and I looked at him with both shock and panic in my eyes.

"I am sorry..." he apologized, regret clearly written across his face. "I just thought..."

"It's okay," I didn't like to see him upset. "I was going to say that I do care for you. You are like my family as well, but even more so as you are a soul that has also gone _native._ Ian though is my mate, whether it be my soul mate or human mate, he is the one._"_ The regret was now gone from his face but was replaced with disappointment.

"I just want you to know that you could still be happy..." he said quietly, his human ego bruised slightly. "I could make you happy if you decided to stay..." I opened my mouth to reply but he put a finger to my lips. "Please don't say anything. I just wanted you to know that I will always be there for you and I can wait."

He pulled his finger away from my mouth and the other hand unwrapped my hand. I sat there in silence starring at him. He looked over at the bag over my head and then at the clock on the wall. His face still showed the disappointment.

"You drip is almost done and it has been awhile since the healer has been in to check on you," he said as he rose from his stiff chair. I was surprised I didn't hear his back and knees cracking as he rose from the uncomfortable looking piece of furniture. "I will go grab them and see if we can get you back home."

He arrived shortly after with healer Leaves to the Sky. After a quick exam he declared that I was free to go, but gave me some supplements that he said I should take for the next few weeks to ensure my body was fully recovered. I thanked him for all of his help and understanding before Burns and I made our way out into the parking lot under the warmth of the sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>This should make for an awkward car ride. I wanted to use the line Ian had said to Wanda, before she knew his feelings for her as a warning as to what was coming from Burns. "You're more than welcome, Wanda." I feel bad for Burns...but really how can you compete with Ian? Sigh...<strong>

**I will try not to make you all wait too long this time.**

**R & R!**

**-Mel**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know... I said I would update sooner... to real excuses just took awhile to get this one completed. Not as many reveiws but I appreciate those who did. **

**I do not own any of these characters, wish I did, but I don't**

* * *

><p>Ch 10.<p>

As we exited the hospital I offered to take the keys from Burns and drive but he insisted that although I was feeling fine I still needed my rest. The parking lot was busy this morning, not that I could really compare it to any other morning, with several souls coming to the centre to start their day. I didn't mind the long walk to the Jeep parked by itself in the back of the lot at this time, thankful for the lack of souls surrounding it.

As we reached the Jeep my heart fluttered in my chest and I suddenly felt very anxious. I knew it had only been a day since I saw Ian but my body felt nervous. I was unsure if it was due to my accident, not knowing what shape he would be in or if it was from the exchange I had with Burns in the hospital room. Burns opened the passenger so I could get in. I thanked him as he closed the door and I reached over with a shaky hand to pull the seat belt across me as he walked around to the driver's side. I fidgeted my hands in my lap as I was glancing around the parking lot, wanting to ensure nobody was watching us before I acknowledged Ian in the back.

The tarp shifted slightly as Burns closed his door and I heard a very muffled 'Wanda?' come from under it. It was very risky for him to call out to me without knowing whether it was truly us in the car. Though it is true that grand theft auto is not something a soul would ever consider doing – unless you have gone native of course. I looked to Burns and he nodded that it looked safe enough to talk to Ian discretely.

I reached my uninjured left arm back while keeping my body facing forward and slipped it just under the tarp. It was instantly engulfed in one of Ian's large hands followed by a stubbly cheek. I could feel his warm breath on it as he whispered my name once more. I closed my eyes and exhaled a large breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. All my anxieties were gone with that breath.

"Yes, it's me," I said looking out the windshield. "I so sorry I made you worry... but I am better now." I slowly pulled my hand back out from under the tarp as Ian placed a gentle kiss on the top of it. It still tingled as I placed it into my lap.

"We will stop just outside of town." Burns said before he turned the ignition bringing the Jeep to life.

We drove silently through the town. I glanced over at Burns during our drive but his eyes remained on the road ahead. Not knowing what I should say, especially with Ian in the back, so I sat in silence alone with my thoughts. I felt horrible about hurting Burns' feelings, but I was only being honest with him. I had never hidden my feelings for Ian and as far as I knew I had never expressed any feeling like that for Burns. Not that I would really know. I remembered the concept of flirting from Melanie's memories but I don't think I did any of that. I should have realized what was happening and done something to stop it. I thought after being oblivious to Ian's growing feelings to me when I was in Melanie's body I would be able to recognize the signs, but I never thought I would need to know the signs of a soul growing those same feelings.

My inner monologue was interrupted by the crunch of gravel under the Jeep's tires as Burns drove off road and pulled us behind the cover of some trees. Before the Jeep had even come to a stop I heard the tarp move and the thud of Ian's feet hitting the ground. My door flung open and before I could react, my seat belt was off and I was in his arms being whisked away.

Once we were out of sight and ear shot of the Jeep I was gently placed on my feet. My body's fragile emotions took over once more as I felt tears spring to my eyes. I looked at the ground shying aware from his gaze, afraid that I would not be able to hold myself together once I saw him. The events of the last 24 hours were a lot for me to take in.

I expected to feel Ian's hand under my chin, forcing my gaze to meet his, but I did not. Instead I found myself being pulled into his chest, wrapped in his arms so tight I felt like we may fuse together. I took a deep breath and listened to the beating of his heart. It was quicker than usual but as strong as I remember it. I felt Ian's face against the top of my head and he took a breath – not deep as it got caught in his throat.

What he did next was hard for me to see.

He sniffled and swallowed hard, letting his grip on me loosen as he dropped to his knees his head hanging. His shoulders shuddered, his hands now gripping my hips. I placed my hands on the sides of his face, the stubble rough on my delicate skin. I lowered myself slowly to the ground resting on my knees looking up into the face of the man I love.

The beautiful sapphire eyes were red and raw with moisture threatening to overflow them. I couldn't bear that I had caused him so much pain once again. I let my own tears fall as I looked at him.

"Look at me, I-Ian," my voice cracking as I tried to reassure him. "I'm okay. Please don't be upset… I promised I wouldn't leave you and I didn't. I fought to keep this body… for you."

"Burns told me about that…" He said barely louder than a whisper. He reached his hand up lowering my once damaged arm so he could survey the damage for himself, running his thumb along the pink scar on my pale skin. His eyes came to meet mine once more, this time determination was coming through the red. "Your body was not what I was worried about…"

"But you like this body…"

"Yes I like this body," he said, lightly kissing my arm before dropping it to my side. His hand brushing back my hair and resting on my cheek. "But I love you. The beautiful silver ribbon, whether it is in this body or in any other body. That is who I want to be safe. My Wanderer." I felt the blush spread across my face but instead of hiding it I just smiled bring my face closer to his. He closed in the last inch his lips meeting mine softly. It was a light romantic kiss that left me tingling. There was no lust to this kiss, but a tenderness. I lightly kissed every inch of his face engraining every angle of it into my memory.

We emerged from our private spot hand in hand now reacquainted with each other. Burns was patiently waiting in the driver's seat with the engine still running. I assume that was to drown out our voices, ensuring our time together was just the two of us. Ian held open my door before jumping into the back of the Jeep again, this time not completely hiding under the tarp. He reached up and placed a hand on Burns' shoulder from the back so Burns would look back at him. Burns continued to look forward but Ian continued anyways.

"I don't know how I will ever repay you Burns," he said. "But I will try for the rest of my days to find a way to thank you for saving my Wanderer."

Burns just nodded and for the first time I noticed the purple bruise forming on his jaw line. I gasped and reached towards his face.

Ian noticed where I was looking and lowered his head in shame for a moment. "And I am so sorry for hitting you. I should have known you wouldn't hurt her, but I just lost my mind when I saw her lying in Doc's office." He shuddered at the memory.

"It will be healed in no time," he said quickly.

He put the Jeep in gear and once again the gravel was being kicked up behind us. Ian relaxed in the back of the Jeep with one arm reaching between the two seats his fingers laced with mine. We didn't make it very far before we were distracted by our grumbling stomachs. We pulled off the road at the nearest fast food joint. Ian hid under the tarp once more as we pulled to the drive thru window ordering burger, fries and milkshakes for us all. The employee gave us a confused look as he handed the three orders to the two of us in the car. Burns casually told him that we were meeting a friend and wanted to bring him a treat. Luckily his was good at thinking on his feet, something I was going to need to get better at if I was to protect my family.

Once we were in the clear again, Ian emerged from the tarp and I passed him back his food. He happily devoured the burger and moved onto the fries, dipping them into his milkshake as he ate them. I couldn't stop myself from giggling at the sight. He just smiled at me shrugging his shoulders. I filled up on my own milkshake dipped fries only able to finish part of my burger, which Ian happily took care of for me.

We had barely made it back on the road when I felt Ian's hand slip from mine. I panicked for half a second until my eyes took in the back of the Jeep. Ian had somehow managed to sprawl his large body out in the confined space and was in a deep sleep, snoring quietly, catching up on the sleep I was sure he had missed the night before. I settled into my seat and watched the world go by in silence – minus Ian's snores and the low drone of soul music coming out of the speakers.

After what felt like forever listening to the calming music I finally turned to Burns. "You've been especially quiet today." I said.

"I thought that might be best… after everything," he said, eyes still on the road. "I didn't want to upset you."

"Well, for future knowledge, ignoring me only makes it worse."

His lips twitched into the tiniest of smiles. "I will keep that in mind."

"Good," I said, smiling at my friend.

As I looked at Burns I noticed our hidden driveway pass us by. "Oh," I said looking behind us now. "You passed our exit." I started to look around for a place for Burns to turn the car back.

"I know Wanderer," he said, still driving straight. "I am taking myself home first."

"You're What?" I exclaimed. My hand quickly covered my mouth as I realized how loud I actually said that. I glanced back at Ian who was still sleeping soundly – thank goodness he was a heavy sleeper. Removing my hand I quietly repeated the question. "You're what?"

"I am going back to Nate's group - my group."

"But I thought you were staying with us a little longer?"

"I thought this would be a better time," he glanced at me before turning back to the road. "I don't want any awkwardness between us and I think some time would be appropriate."

I started to disagree but he cut me off.

"Plus I know they need me there. I am the only soul for the other groups and they depend on me. It is the responsible thing for me to do."

I nodded, knowing I couldn't argue that point. I would want to be there to help my family and it would be selfish for me not to. It was not in our nature to think of ourselves first.

"Your accident helped to remind me of that responsibility," he said, then mumbled to himself. "among other things…"

I wasn't sure what to say. I knew I didn't want my friend to leave but I couldn't keep him from his family. I also knew he needed this for himself. I remembered how it felt when I had feelings for Jared and knew he only wanted Mel back. I remembered the pain in my chest every time he spoke to her through me. I didn't want Burns to feel that when he saw me with Ian. I had to let my friend have his space.

"I'll miss you." I said. I truly meant it as I felt a lump forming in my throat as the human emotions in my body took over.

"I'll miss you too, Wanderer."

When the car came to a stop I got out to take a look at the ranch, we were too far to see the caves. It was a large 2 storey building that looked vacant of any life. I was sure someone was in there now though, watching us as we pulled in. I wondered what they though seeing a young girl staring at the building. The stopping must have jolted Ian awake because as soon as I stepped onto the dirt road I heard the thump of Ian's feet hitting the ground behind me. His hands were tight around my shoulders not a second later.

"Where are we?" He questioned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"This is Nate's cave," Burns explained as he closed the driver side door.

"What are we doing here?"

Burns was about to explain but I cut him off.

"We are dropping Burns off so he can make sure he is there for his family." I said. Ian's hands loosened their grip on my shoulder and one fell to my waist as he moved to stand beside me.

"Shoot. I never even thought about that," Ian said running a hand through his short hair. "I feel bad keeping you away from them for so long."

Ian was always so considerate of what people were feeling. That was one of the reasons I fell in love with him, but even I was surprised at the quick turn about in his feelings towards Burns. He had just the other day been jealous of our time together, yesterday he had blamed him for hurting me and now he was concerned for him. So much had changed in one night.

Ian extended his hand towards Burns. As he took it, Ian pulled their hands towards him and wrapped the loose arm around Burns, into what can be best described as an awkward hug. He thanked him once again for saving me and gave him a pat on the back. He released his grip and turned back towards the Jeep, getting into the passenger seat. I was grateful to him for giving me a moment to say good bye to my friend.

Burns reached his hand out towards me – much like the first night we had met – but I ignored it, opting instead to wrap my arms around his waist with my head against his chest (probably closer to his stomach). His hands came to rest on my shoulders.

"Thank you for everything," I said in a whisper.

"You're welcome Wanderer," he replied. He leaned his head closer to mine as he whispered in my ear. "Just remember what I said…"

I didn't say anything as he pulled back from my embrace.

"Drive safely, and be careful in the caves please."

"I will," I said in response to both. I waved a final goodbye as I got into the driver's seat and Burns disappeared around the side of the building.

Ian gave me a concerned look. "Do you want me to drive?"

"There may be seekers," I said. "I should drive just in case, but maybe once we get to the desert…"

"Sure." He reached over and put his hand on the back of my head rest. It felt good to have him so close to me again. It was enough of a distraction between him and the road that I was able to push back the guilt I felt over hurting Burns to a small corner of my mind.

When we got to the desert, Ian insisted on taking over the driving. I stopped the Jeep and he walked around to the driver's side. As I got out he stopped me, lifting my chin so he could look at my face.

"Are you okay Wanderer?"

"I'm just tired…"

I could tell he didn't believe me, but didn't want to push after the events of the past day. Seeing the hurt on his face made me feel even worse. I couldn't seem to stop hurting people I cared about today. The guilt was overwhelming to Pet's emotions and I barely made it to the Jeep's hiding spot before tears started to form in my eyes.

As we came to a stop I knew Ian could see my tears, despite my efforts to hide behind my hair. I got out of the Jeep and stood by the door. Ian made it to my side in a few strides and I was wrapped in his warm arms before I knew it. That was all I needed to let the emotions run free. Ian kissed the top of my head as he let me cry into his chest.

"What's wrong Wanderer? Please tell me."

"I feel bad."

"About what?"

"I put you through so much…"

"As long as I have you back you don't need to worry about me," he reassured me. "I have never been happier or more relieved."

"…And Burns…"

"What about Burns?" He asked. "I am sure he was happy to help you Wanderer. I can see he cares for you."

"I hurt his feelings… but I couldn't lie to him."

"Of course you couldn't my love," he said, with a look of confusion on his face . "You could never lie to someone you care for. It's not in your nature."

That just made to sobbing worse. My shoulders heaved under his strong arms and my tears stained his shirt. I could hear his reassurances, trying to no avail to get my tears to stop or at least slow down. I knew the only way to do this would be to get rid of the guilt. I decided now would be the time to tell Ian. As the tears slowed, I tried to calm my breathing but was overcome by the hiccups. His arms loosened enough for me to pull away a couple of inches and look up into his face.

"That's... _hick_… not true… _hick_."

His head tilted to the side, trying to read the lie in those words, but none existed.

"I… _hick_… lied… _hick_… to… _hick_… you."

I expected him to release me in response, but instead I found myself being pulled tighter to his chest again. He rubbed circles across my back with his hand calming me down so the hiccups would stop. Once I found myself more in control I pushed back against his chest and he dropped his arms down so he held my hands instead.

"I'm so sorry, Ian," I started. "It was so selfish of me to lie to you…"

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I took a deep breath. "I lied about my age." I hung my head, ashamed. "I'm only seventeen."

He cupped his hand under my chin, lifting it so he could meet my eyes. "Actually you are thousands of years old," he said. "So why did you feel you couldn't tell me the truth?"

My cheeks flushed pink. He smiled at the sight. How could he smile when I just confessed that I lied to him?

"It actually has to do with Melanie," I began. "She was my age – my host's age – when she met Jared and well let's just say that it caused a lot of frustration for her… he was very… honourable…"

"Ohhh. I see." I think I actually saw Ian's cheek blush ever so slightly as he realized what I meant.

"I knew that you would be just as honourable as Jared, if not more so…."

"So you made it so I wouldn't feel like I was taking advantage of you."

"Yes… and…" I was too embarrassed to say the rest of that thought aloud.

"And you didn't want to be… frustrated." He had a sly grin on his face now.

I bit down on my lower lip and nodded my head.

Ian pulled my arms behind me, resting them on my lower back as he pulled me towards him once more. He leaned down close to my face stopping just before touching our lips, his forehead resting on mine.

"First, I am very flattered by your little lie," he whispered. "Secondly, age is only a number. I was never basing where we stood on a number, but by what felt right and when we felt we were ready to do those things…." He paused for a moment. "And thirdly… you may be surprised at how… dishonourable I may be."

As he said that last word his lips came crashing into mine, not in a soft and romantic way like after the hospital, but with desperation. Like I was water to a man that has gone without a drink for days in the desert. His tongue tasted mine as they danced together. I broke free of his grip reaching around his neck and grabbing a fist full of his hair, pulling him closer to me. His lips touching my face, my neck and my collarbone leaving a trail of heat behind them before coming back to my lips once more.

When we broke from our embrace I felt reassured that nothing would be different between us. I even felt a little silly for not trusting Ian with this before. We took each other's hands and started to make our way back to the cave entrance. I was a long walk but I was enjoying the comfortable silence, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of me. I knew there was one more thing I had to do before I could feel completely free. When we were within sight of the entrance I knew it had to be done now.

"Ian?"

"Yes Wanderer?" He smiled at me.

"Burns kissed me at the healing centre." I spit it out.

Ian's shoulders tensed and he blinked several times but he didn't say anything for a while. We just kept walking. Finally he spoke.

"_Exactly_ what happened?" He asked quietly.

I told him everything that happened in the healing centre. From Burns asking about my life cycle, to wanting to be buried with my friends, to him promising to wait for me if I changed my mind, which I added was not going to happen – after all it had taken my 9 lives to find my partner and I wasn't giving that up.

We stopped walking when I was done replaying the events. We were within sight of the cave entrance but needed to finish this before we went back in there. Ian stared up at the sun setting in the distance letting what I said sink in.

"It's true…" Ian finally said. "What Burns said is true...I do want you to live forever… but I also want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

We were distracted when there was a commotion near the entrance of the cave. We both looked over and saw three figures running towards us. Mel, being the quickest was the first one to come into focus followed by Jamie and Jared. I lifted my hand and waved at her. I was quickly embraced by Mel and Jaime as they reached us.

"Wanda! What happened?" Mel demanded.

"We were sooo worried about you." Jamie said at the same time.

Where's Burns?" Jared asked Ian.

I took a deep breath and told them what happened while we walked back into the caves together, Ian's arm tight around me the whole time. I left out the part about what Burns had offered me, but that did not mean I forgot. I would never forget what he offered to me, but I also knew that as I walked into the cave – my home – with my family, it was something I was never going to need to take him up on.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so she got everything out and I shipped Burns away... course that doesn't mean I don't have something else coming for them.<strong>

**Reviews inspire me to update quicker (hint, hint)**

**Thanks for reading- Mel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait but I will try to be quicker next time, the sunshine beacons me to go outside and enjoy so I have spent little free time in front of the computer. So here is the next chapter, hope it is worth the waiting. Again I don't own any of these characters as they are Stephenies. **

* * *

><p>The rains had started late this year and they ended late as well. We were all tired of sleeping in a group with little privacy, that a few of us desired. Everybody was getting on everybody else's last nerves. So we were all ecstatic when Jeb announced two nights after my accident that it would be our last communal night in the plaza.<p>

"Well before we all fall asleep tonight I thought I would let you know that we checked out the caves and it looks like we should be back in our own rooms by morning-" Jeb said before being interrupted by cheers from all of us. "Now that doesn't mean I don't want a good night's sleep tonight. So pipe down and lights out!"

Good nights were happily said throughout the room, some in soft whispers between pairs, other more cheerful like Jaime. Ian wrapped his arm around my waist and spun me towards him. My body giving away my excitement by succumbing to the giggles, bringing a contented sigh from Ian.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed our time together out here," Ian whispered into my ear as he placed light kisses down my neck. "But I am very much looking forward to having you alone in _our_ room." He kissed me in that same way as our first night in this room, making me wish morning was here already.

Ian pulled away from the kiss, leaving me gasping for air. He brushed his thumb across my lips on final time before tucking me into his side with one arm wrapped around me and my head nestled into his shoulder. Even though he still managed to end up sprawled out across the rest of the mattress once he fell asleep he always made sure to keep me tucked into him, never disturbing me.

I awoke the next morning to a beautiful set of blue eyes looking down at me. I stretched my body, not leaving his arms or side and smiled up at him. "How long of you been awake?"

"Not too long," he said as he kissed my forehead. "You looked so peaceful and happy I just couldn't bring myself to wake you." I pushed myself up on my elbow to lean over Ian, which was when I took a moment to look around the room. "Are we the last ones up?" I was shocked. How late did I sleep in?

Ian laughed the look of shock on my face. "I told you that I didn't want to wake you...you look so cute when you sleep." I tried to give him my best unimpressed look. He just laughed it off. "Anyways, I wanted you to wake up to only me...the way it is going to be from now on." He used the arm that was still wrapped around me to pull the rest on the way on top of him pulling me into a tight embrace, my legs straddling over him. It felt like I had a thousand butterflies fluttering in my stomach and I could feel my face turning a bright crimson. Ian kissed me gently on the lips making the butterflies increase. "Good or bad?"

I took a deep breath in, taking in his scent. This help to settle the butterflies a bit. "Good..." I looked into those deep blue eyes and brought my lips back to his. Moving my mouth with his, I parted my lips slightly and traced my tongue lightly across his lower lip at the same time I rocked my hips ever so slightly pressing myself against him. This caused a low groan to come out of his throat. His lips became more urgent on mine, his fingers finding their way under the hem of my t-shirt and brushed them along the skin of my lower back. This sent millions of tiny electric shocks up my spine.

I was lost in this moment of pure bliss, giving into my body's natural reaction I let out a small moan. Ian more in control of his urges than myself, as usual, managed to pull away, giving my one final peck on the lips. "Are you ready for breakfast?" He asked with a satisfied grin across his face.

I could tell as we entered the kitchen by the look on Jared's face that he was planning out the next raid. Most people were clearing their plates and getting a start on their daily chores – none of which I had been allowed to do since my return. Our table remained seated and looked like they would be there for awhile. Ian must have noticed this as well as he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Just promise me that you won't go volunteering for anything crazy on this raid."

"I can only promise to do what is needed of me," I responded. "But I will be careful, and I will have you there to protect me." I smiled.

He wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulder. "Always."

We grabbed our cold breakfast and went to sit at our table to join the discussion about the raid. As I sat Kyle slammed his fist against the table causing both me and Sunny to yelp and jump in our seats. Ian put his hand on my shoulder to calm my nerves.

"NO!" Kyle bellowed. "I will not allow it."

"We need to do this," Jared said, his voice even as he tried to reason with Kyle.

"Why do we _need_ to do this?" Kyle asked his voice still raised. "We still have Wanda." He pointed at me and I choked on my food a little bit. Ian perked up at his comment.

"Excuse me?" Ian said.

"We were _trying_ to explain to Kyle that we need to test Sunny on a raid," Mel said. "We can't depend on Wanda for everything... it is not fair of us to ask."

"But I don't mind." I really didn't. I liked being able to help with something at least.

Mel and Ian rolled their eyes. "Of course you wouldn't mind."

"What they are trying to say Wanda," Jared said. "Is that we need to have a backup plan in case something happens to you…again." It was a logical solution.

"That makes sense," I said. "Are you okay with that Sunny?"

Sunny opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kyle. "No she is not okay with that!"

"So it is okay for Wanda to risk her neck every time we go out, even Melanie, but not Sunny?" Ian said, his voice rising.

"It's not my fault you can't stand up to – or for – her."

Ian stood up from his chair, his fists clenched at his side. I wrapped my hands around one of his and tried to pull him back down.

"We respect their choices and support them," Jared interrupted the brothers argument. "Do you think either one of us wants them out there? I don't think so. Maybe you should try letting Sunny speak for herself every once in a while."

"Hell we could even ask Burns." Kyle boomed again. Ignoring Jared's comments.

"He has all the other groups to worry about," Ian answered. "We can't drag him back here every time we need something." I knew why he didn't want Burns here. Not that he would admit anything to me, but there was still a twinge of jealousy there.

Kyle opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. Ian still stood leering over the table at Kyle, his eyes burning with rage.

"So this is what is going to happen," Jeb spoke up. I hadn't even noticed how quiet he had been during the whole discussion. I almost forgot he was still in the room. "Wanda and Sunny are going on the next raid together. Wanda will teach Sunny the routine that we have..."

Jeb looked and us both and we nodded. Sunny looked nervous so I smiled at her in reassurance.

"But-" Kyle interjected, but Jeb continued on.

"Ian and Kyle will be going as well, as I am sure if they stayed I would end up having to shoot someone," Jeb continued. "Jared will go as usual, so I assume Mel that includes you too?" Mel nodded.

We all sat in silence for a moment, waiting for him to continue.

Jeb rose from his seat and made his was out of the room. Before going completely out of sight he turned back and said. "Okay now that it is settled, you guys can get a list going of what everyone needs. I would like you to go tonight as Doc is in some pretty desperate need of more soul medication. If you leave just after midnight it should give you enough cover to get to the next town." I blushed at the mention of medication, knowing that was my fault. Jeb didn't wait for a response but turned and walked out of the room.

"This is Bullshit!" Kyle exclaimed in his boisterous voice.

"I heard that O'Shea." Jeb voice called from the dark hall.

"I meant for you to." Kyle yelled back.

He stood up and took Sunny's hand, leading her out the door. I assume to try to convince Jeb to change his mind. Knowing that it was very unlikely that was going to happen, the rest of us divided up taking inventory. Mel and Jared took the food while Ian signed us up for checking the medicine levels with Doc. I am sure it was more because he wanted an excuse to have Doc check up on me again. A quick 'while we are here' and he would get the reassurances he needed from Doc, possibly even an excuse not to take me on the raid at all.

Once we had a list of everything Doc needed, and I was declared to be in perfect health, we headed to the storage room – my first bedroom in the caves – to find Mel and Jared. We talked loudly as we approached the room, knowing from past experience that it was not a good idea to sneak up on them when they were alone.

We entered the room to find Mel busying herself with some boxes and Jared fighting with the buttons on his shirt. He seemed to give up with it and left it hanging open and looked up to greet us.

"Hey," he said. "Did you guys get everything you needed from Doc?"

"Yes we did." I told him.

"What happened to your shirt?" Ian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jared shot a look at Mel and rolled his eyes. "I must have caught it on a box."

Mel covered her mouth with a hand and stifled a laugh. Ian didn't bother to disguise his. I looked at them confused for a moment before a memory of Mel's came back to my mind. One of her at the cabin with Jared and her impatience with buttons. I, of course, felt the blush rush to my face.

"Maybe we can get you a new one," Ian suggested. That gave me an idea.

"Can we get everyone some new clothes?" I asked excitedly.

"Would you be able to?" Mel asked.

"I think that if it is me and Sunny we can get away with it," I said. "Just need to say we are doing some shopping for our families. I think we can do it. We just need their sizes or approximate ones."

"I am sure we can figure it out without asking them."

"Great! Then it could be a surprise!" I was practically bouncing now.

Ian put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "Always thinking of everyone else."

We helped Mel and Jared finish with the food count and then headed back to our rooms early so we could get some rest before leaving. I was anxious as I entered mine and Ian's room for the first time – officially. The mattresses were pushed together in the centre of the room with our few items of clothing piled on the shelves on either side of the tiny room. The butterflies started to flutter in my stomach as I looked over my clothes, trying to figure out what to wear.

Ian handed a shirt over my shoulder. "You could use this... if you wanted..."

I turned around to thank him and my eyes fell onto his bare chest. I automatically felt the heat of the blush rushing to my face. Looking down at the shirt in my hand I realized it was the one he was wearing a moment ago.

"Thank you."

Ian turned around to give me some privacy as I slipped out of my clothes and pulled his shirt over my head. I didn't have to worry about it covering everything as it fell nearly to my knees. I grabbed the fabric in my hands and brought the cotton to my nose, inhaling deeply while the smell of Ian washed over me. I closed my eyes.

"Sorry about that."

My eyes snapped open and I dropped the shirt from my face. Ian was standing a few feet away from me, facing me. "Sorry about what?" I asked.

"I wore that most of the day... it probably smells. I could try to find you a cleaner one." He turned and started rummaging through the few articles of clothing he had.

"I like the smell," I said, somewhat embarrassed and still blushing. "It smells like you."

He looked back at me and smiled. "You know what else smells like me." He said as he took the two strides across the room, stopping in front of me. "Me." He wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled against his chest feeling the contours of his muscles with my hands. "I must say though," He looked down at me. "I have never seen my shirt look so good."

His comment made me giggle but that was quickly cut off by a kiss. Our first kiss in our room – technically our first kiss in Pet's body in this room. I stretched up on the tips of my toes and wrapped my hands behind his neck pulling him closer to me. His lips parted granting me the access I wanted. My senses were overwhelmed with Ian. I could smell him, feel his warm body wrapped around mine and I could taste him.

Without breaking contact Ian swept me up in his arms and lowered us down to the mattress. We lay on our sides facing each other, one hand in each other's hair holding our faces together. My free hand was running up the side of his arm tracing the curves of his bicep. Our legs twisted together with my leg on top. I lifted my knee up his leg, my bare skin against the cotton of his sweat pants, resting my thigh on his hip. Ian groaned in response, his free hand reaching for my bare ankle. His lips broke from mine and I let out a whimper of protest.

Ian let out a throaty chuckle, his lips moving to my neck, his hot breath against my skin. "Do I frustrate you?"

Before I could response his lips were at my neck, gently sucking and nibbling at my skin. I squeezed his shoulder with my hand and arched my neck back in response. Ian's lips traveled to every inch of my neck and collarbone before coming back to my lips, his kiss deeper than I had ever felt. There was a deep burning in the centre of my body but where he touched me felt like it was bursting into flames. His hand that had once been gripping my ankle was now slowly moving its way up my leg, fingers lightly tracing their route, barely touching my skin but the contact was enough to continue the burn. It was like someone had lit a match to a trail of gasoline that went the length of my leg. His hand paused at the bottom of his t-shirt which was now resting at the top of my thigh.

My breath caught as his hand crept under the shirt and slowly up my hip, fingers grazing the side seam on my panties before inching up my side. Ian's lips broke from mine so I could take a breath. I opened my eyes and found his sapphire ones staring back at me, so close the tips of our noses brushed against each other. They were burning. His hand had come to a stop at my ribs, his thumb was rubbing small circles, careful not to touch any vital spots but teasing at its closeness. I closed my eyes trying to focus my thoughts but was unable to think of anything but his hand. Our lips were brought together again. It was the slow burn kiss. The one that slowly took over my body. His hand moved between my shoulder blades and pressed my body against his, only the thin material of his shirt separating us.

Ian pulled his lips back once more, I leaned forward to bring them back but was met with soft pecks instead. He kissed my lips, my cheeks and even my eyelids before resting his forehead against mine. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment and let it out.

"You need to get some sleep," Ian whispered, his voice heavy. "We have a very early day."

I looked at him confused. Not expecting even his self control to be able stop what we were doing. Maybe it was only me that felt that way though. I pulled my leg off his body to rest at my side and I broke my gaze from his.

"Did… Did I do something wrong?" It was barely a whisper. I was not sure he even heard me at first.

His hand moved down my spine, stopping as it reached the top of my panties, following the seam to my hip, grabbing the material in his fist. He pulled my hips against his body so I could feel him. I looked back up at him, his eyes half closed.

"Trust me Wanderer," he said. "You did everything just right."

He kissed me lightly and released his grip.

"I don't want to rush anything. It may be corny… but I want it to be special." He said.

"Of course it will be special. It will be with you."

There was a glint in his eye now. "I also need more time to do what I want to do with you… more time than we have tonight."

"Ohhh…" I blushed profusely.

"I love you Wanderer."

"I love you Ian."

Ian rolled onto his back and I curled up onto his side, resting my head on his chest. I listened to his steady heart beat wondering how long it would take for me to fall asleep, still worked up from our activities. I closed my eyes and focused on the beats.

Something grabbed my foot. I shot up in bed my eyes trying to focus in the dark, realizing I must have fallen asleep. My sudden movement didn't go unnoticed by Ian who shot up seconds after I did. He lunged forward grabbing what had been attached to my ankle.

"Whoa Ian. It's just me…Mel."

My eyes were able to focus as I made out Mel's silhouette leaning through our door way, her wrist in Ian's grip. I put my hand on his arm and he shook his head trying to wake himself up.

"You gonna let go of my arm anytime soon?" Mel asked.

He let go. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I did knock, but short of banging on the door loud enough to wake the whole caves it wasn't working."

"What do you want?" Ian said, still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's time to get up. We are leaving in ten."

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. "Thanks Mel."

"No problem Wanda." She backed out of the room and gave us privacy to get dressed.

I started to get up from the mattress but Ian's arms were wrapped around me pulling me back down to the mattress. I squirmed around in his embrace but his arms were not giving me up. He kissed the top of my head through my mess of curls. I stopped squirming and decided to enjoy a few minutes to ourselves.

We quietly made our way to the cave entrance not wanting to wake everyone up. Jeb of course was waiting to send us off. He gave us the usual 'be safe' instructions and a few last minute things he had thought we could get. Then with a tip of his imaginary hat he retreated back into the caves and we were off. We started a slow jog to the Jeep, Sunny and me forcing the others to take it slow.

"At least with both Wanda and Sunny, we can get two hotel rooms." Jared said.

Mel gave him a wink. "First one to the Jeep gets the room to themselves first!"

The words were barely out of her mouth when she took off. I remembered how good it felt to run in Mel's body. Kyle and Ian exchanged a quick glance before running after her, playfully trying to push each other back. I looked at Jared who was jogging alongside Sunny and me. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Mel's faster than me," he said. "She has a better chance of winning that race."

By the time the three of us reached the Jeep, the race was long over. We arrived to Kyle who was laying spread out in the dirt, Ian crouched over with his hands on his knees breathing heavily and Mel leaning against the Jeep with a smile on her face. Sunny went straight to Kyle's side to see if he was okay while Jared sauntered towards Mel with a huge smile on his face.

"That's my girl!" He said as he swung her up into a big hug before giving her a kiss. My eyes stayed on them for a moment remembering the fire that Mel's body felt when Jared's lips – and only his - touched hers. I blushed as I thought of the fire that I felt with Ian last night and how Jared could never compare to that.

I looked over at Ian and saw him watching me, his face strained. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He leaned down to my ear and asked me if I still thought about Jared and my memories from Mel and that it was okay if I did. I shook my head and squeezed him a little tighter. "Only you."

We all crammed into the Jeep – which involved a lot of shuffling around. Jared took the driver's seat as usual but trying to fit the two O'Sheas in the back with both Sunny and me was next to impossible. We finally gave up and Ian went to sit in the front while Mel sat with me in the back. I was forced to sit in her lap and the three guys seemed to find that funny. As usual, they were met with a glare from Mel and blushing from me. It's not like we haven't been closer than this before – I had spent almost a year inside her.

The drive seemed to take longer than usual, but that probably had to do with my constant squirming trying to take as much of my weight off of Mel as possible. When we finally arrived we got out and had a good stretch, I apologized for squishing Mel she just laughed at me commenting on how small I am. We split up for the drive deciding that the smartest thing would be to have a soul in each vehicle in case we got pulled over. As Sunny was a few inches taller than I was, her and Kyle took the truck while the four of us took the van. We each changed into the clean clothes we had stashed in the cache so we would look less suspicious to any seekers. It was still dark so Kyle and Jared drove.

Knowing it was going to be a long day, Ian lay down in the back of the van and pulled me into his side so I could rest my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered random stories to me until I relaxed enough to fall asleep.

_I was in a hotel room. I didn't remember getting there from the van but I was sure Ian must have just carried me here. I turned over in the bed and saw that I was alone in the room so they must be in the room Sunny got. I dragged myself out of the soft bed and made my way to the door. As I opened the door and stepped out in the hall I was pushed back into the doorway by someone. I looked up expecting it to be Ian trying to protect me but instead I was met with reflective silver eyes._

"_Sorry miss but we have humans on the premises. You should stay safe in your room." The man said to me. He was carrying a gun and I then realized that I was face to face with a seeker._

_Three more men ran by my door calling to the seeker. "They have them in custody downstairs. Let's go."_

_The seeker at my door joined the other men and took off down the stairwell to the left of my room. I stood there in shock for a moment. Could there be more humans at this hotel? I knew that was a slim possibility, but unless I saw it with my family being taken away with my own eyes I was going to hold on to that possibility._

_I forced my feet to move forward. One step at a time. Slowly making my way to the balcony._

_As I reached the railing I pushed up on my tip toes and looked over. In that moment all hope left me. I was looking down on a large van surrounded by souls. Being lead through the group in handcuffs, was my family. Heads turned down to the ground with their shoulders slumped in defeat. My heart dropped to stomach like a brick and my breath stopped. I knew there was nothing I could do._

_I watched the tops of their heads as they were loaded into the van. First Mel and Sunny, followed by Jared being held by two seekers. The next head with dark hair brought tears to my eyes, but I realized it did not belong to the person I thought when they turned their head to the side and I saw the crooked shape of the nose. Kyle was the next one forced into the waiting van. There was no more movement for a moment and that small hope came back to me. Maybe they didn't get him. He could be hiding from them. _

_That hope faded quickly as two seekers brought forward one more person. Another head of dark hair passed below me and this time I knew there was no mistaking it. They lead him to the van doors but before he disappeared he looked up from the ground. His sapphire eyes locking with mine._

"_No!" I screamed._

"Wanda!" Ian was shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and I was back in the van. Mel and Jared were looking over the front seats at me. I blushed.

"It was just a dream," I said to Ian. "I'm okay."

He wrapped me in his arms and told me it would be okay. I relaxed in his arms as Jared started to drive once again. I reassured myself that it was a dream and not real. The only problem was that I could not shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

We all stopped just outside of town as the sun started to rise so Sunny and I could take over the driving. Ian took the passenger seat beside me while Mel and Jared lay together in the back. We had time before we would be able to hit the stores so Sunny and I drove slowly through town, making notes on where the stores were located. Having both of us on this raid meant it would go much quicker as it would be less conspicuous taking larger quantities from the stores.

As we walked into the first store – a bulk supply store – I could sense Sunny's nervousness. I put my hand on her arm and gave her a smile. "Trust me. It'll be easy."

As soon as we entered the store we were greeted by a soul. I smiled back at her and wished her a good day. Sunny seemed to relax a little and by the time we had completed our purchase she was comfortably talking to the cashier like it was nothing. She had quickly realized, like I did when I was taken to the hospital when Jaime was injured, that it was easy talking to fellow souls. That we didn't need to worry about them being suspicious of other souls. We took our supplies to the back corner we had parked our vehicles in and I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew my family would be okay if anything was to take me away from them. Sunny could take care of them.

We stopped at a few more stores including a clothing store to surprise everyone back at the caves with some new and clean clothes. We had fallen into a good rhythm and were laughing and enjoying ourselves. Sunny was a natural shopper and I quickly was flooded with Pet's memories of the pretty things she had always wanted. Things I never thought I would be able to appreciate again. We must have gotten caught up in the shopping not realizing how long we were in there because when we got back to the vehicles Ian looked panicked and Kyle practically burst out of the van.

"Sunny!" Sunny froze, staring at Kyle wide eyed. Jared came up behind Kyle and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's not call any attention to ourselves Kyle," he said calmly. "Why don't you get in the front seat with Sunny and we will load up the cars."

The four of us loaded up the truck while Sunny calmed Kyle down. Ian had his one arm wrapped around me the whole time, although nobody argued it was slowing down the unloading. It seemed to have a calming effect on him. Jared decided once we were done that it would be a good idea to check into the hotel early. We had gotten a lot more done than excepted and –although he never actually said it – he didn't think that the O'Sheas could handle any more stress today.

I spend the drive to the hotel profusely apologizing to everyone for making them worry. I had let them down and I felt horrible about it, especially for worrying Ian so much. He held my hand tightly between the seats in the front as I drove with the other one. He smiled at me and told me it was okay but I could still see the signs of stress on his face. It upset me to see him that was and I felt that feeling come back to the pit of my stomach, the feeling that something was wrong.

We pulled into the hotel and Sunny and I got out to get our rooms. I took the lead, showing Sunny the routine once again. I gave a name from the Fire Planet, Burning Petals, and introduced Sunny as a soul from the Singing Planet, Sings A Beautiful Song. We got the keys to the rooms and started to make our way out to the vehicles. That was when I noticed the small shop in the lobby and decided to get everyone a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't really have many comments to make about this one, it was originally just the lead in to what happens in the next chapter but then it just kept growing so I had to use it as it's own chapter. The next one starts the main event I was leading to so I want it to be right, but I will try to get it completed within the week. <strong>

**R & R**

**Mel**


	12. Chapter 12

**I must say I am pleasantly surprised to have so many responses and alert notifications, especially since I have been missing in action for so long. I could give you a million excuses but it basically came down to having too much stuff going on and just not being able to get to this chapter... the worst part is that I already have the next one and most of the one after that done, I just needed to do this one in between.**

**I have also decided to try NaNoWriMo, giving me the kick in the butt to start my own story I have had bouncing around in my head. The word count is catching up to me on that one so I have been trying to focus on that. I can't guarantee I will update the next chapter before December as I have to do that and I have some holiday parties to attend (already! I know, it's crazy).**

**I hope you guys stick with me as I have something big that is going to change everything for awhile coming up...**

**Sorry for the wait, hope it is worth it.**

**_Here is the last part of Chapter 11 as a refresher:_**

**_We stopped at a few more stores including a clothing store to surprise everyone back at the caves with some new and clean clothes. We had fallen into a good rhythm and were laughing and enjoying ourselves. We must have gotten caught up in the shopping not realizing how long we were in there because when we got back to the vehicles Ian looked panicked and Kyle practically burst out of the van._**

**_"Sunny!" Sunny froze, staring at Kyle wide came up behind Kyle and put a hand on his shoulder._**

**_"Let's not call any attention to ourselves Kyle," he said calmly. "Why don't you get in the front seat with Sunny and we will load up the cars."_**

**_The four of us loaded up the truck while Sunny calmed Kyle down. Ian had his one arm wrapped around me the whole time, although nobody argued it was slowing down the unloading. It seemed to have a calming effect on him. Jared decided once we were done that it would be a good idea to check into the hotel early. We had gotten a lot more done than excepted and –although he never actually said it – he didn't think that the O'Sheas could handle any more stress today._**

**_I spend the drive to the hotel profusely apologizing to everyone for making them worry. I had let them down and I felt horrible about it, especially for worrying Ian so much. He held my hand tightly between the seats in the front as I drove with the other one. He smiled at me and told me it was okay but I could still see the signs of stress on his face._**

**_We pulled into the hotel and Sunny and I got out to get our rooms. I took the lead again, showing Sunny the routine once again. I gave a name from the Fire Planet, Burning Petals, and introduced Sunny as a soul from the Singing Planet, Sings A Beautiful Song. We got the keys to the rooms and started to make our way out to the vehicles. That was when I noticed the small shop in the lobby and decided to get everyone a surprise._**

* * *

><p>Ch 12<p>

Sunny and I made our way to the cars and drove them around to the back on the hotel, parking them as close to our rooms as possible. Ian was looking at the bag I brought back from the hotel lobby quizzically, but I told him he would find out shortly. Sunny and I lead everyone into the two rooms and opened the adjoining door between them.

"We thought it would be safer this way," I explained. "That way we can still access both rooms if anything happens while Mel and Jared are alone, with no soul to answer their door. We were trying to think ahead..."

"I think I am rubbing off on you Wanda," Jared said with a smug smile on his face.

Ian picked up the hotel bag off the bed and shook it around. "So what's in here?"

I looked over at Sunny and she had a big smile on her face. "We had an idea!"

Mel raised her eyebrow at me and went over to grab the bag from Ian. She flipped it over and poured out the contents onto the bed. Picking up a piece of material she looked over at me and smiled. "Swimsuits?"

I pointed at the pile on the bed. "And sunglasses."

The three guys looked at me and Sunny like we had gone crazy. Jared was the first to speak up. "What are those for?"

"Well," I began, nervously. "We felt bad for worrying everyone today..." I looked at Ian, meeting his sapphire eyes for just a moment. "So we thought that since we had a few hours of sunlight... and since the weather is so nice... that we could relax a bit and enjoy the hotel's pool."

Jared started to object but I cut him off. I knew this would involve a lot of reasoning but I wanted them to be happy for a little bit. To feel like their lives were like they were before we came and took their world from them. I wanted them to be happy like they have made me, even if just for an afternoon.

"It's bright enough that we can all wear sunglasses and the hotel is practically empty so we should be on our own. Plus it is right across from our rooms. You can see it from the window."

"Jared," Mel said. "I think we may all need this..."

"I am not completely comfortable with all of us going out there." Jared responded.

"Me neither," Ian said looking at me. "I don't want you to be in any danger if they find you with humans."

"I think you all know how I feel." Kyle said with his arms crossed. Sunny's smile faded as she looked up from beside him.

"Okay let's compromise," Mel started. "How about us girls go out to the pool and you guys can keep watch over us from the room. If you see anything suspicious you can come get us."

"I don't know..." Jared said. Mel shot him a look the meant he was not winning this argument. She had a way of gettign what she wanted. "Fine, but you have to keep your glasses on at all times and if anyone approaches you have to make up an excuse and come back here immediately."

Mel gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." She turned to face all of us. "Okay you boys go into the other room so we can get changed." She shooed them out and closed the adjoining door behind them. She then went to the pile of swim wear and tossed us each one of the plain black two piece suits.

"Sunny you can use the bathroom to change if you want." She suggested. "I don't have anything Wanda hasn't seen before." She gave me a wink and I blushed in response.

We quickly changed into the swimsuits. I had the overwhelming urge to jump into the bed and hide under the covers, I felt very self-conscious with such little clothing on. Mel seemed to sense my discomfort and reassured me that I looked great. I once again wished I still had her confidence as she stood in front of me so sure of herself. Sunny came out of the bathroom changed with a fluffy white towel wrapped around herself and two more in her hands. I took one and wrapped it around myself, feeling much better. Mel threw hers over her shoulder and went over to open the door to the other room.

"We are heading over now and don't worry we will be careful," she said as the guys made their way through the door. "Feel free to join us when you are ready." She turned and headed for the door with Jared's eyes following her the entire way. He had such adoration in his eyes and a little bit of fire, hidden underneath the slight look of fear.

I went over to Ian and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. I could see the nervousness on his face. I didn't like making him uncomfortable. "Don't worry. We'll be careful."I said, echoing Mel's words. He looked at me skeptically as he held tightly to my hand. I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach again as I thought about leaving his side. "Maybe I should just stay… if it makes you uncomfortable... I don't mind."

"I would. You deserve some fun, Wanderer," Ian gave me a smile. It seemed forced, but I took what I could get.

I waited outside the door with Mel as Sunny spoke with Kyle. She still had such a hard time being away from him that I was sure she would end up staying in the room with him. When she eventually made it out we headed over to the pool. Mel turned to Sunny and told her not to worry, they wouldn't be far behind. We looked at her confused, but she told us to trust her.

The pool was less than 50 feet from our room so we were close enough that the guys could clearly see us and I am sure with an open window they could even hear us. Melanie put her towel on one of the lounge chairs facing the room and Sunny and I took the ones beside her. I felt very self-conscious again as I started to remove my towel and I pondered just leaving it on. I was standing there for a moment deciding what to do when Mel leaned forward on her chair and tugged my towel right off of me.

"Stop worrying Wanda," she said, as I blushed heavily. "You look cute." She nodded her head towards the hotel room. I looked back and saw the curtain flutter closed. "I think Ian agrees with me."

I lay back on my lounger and tried to relax. Sunny leaned over from her chair and whispered. "Do you think Kyle thinks I'm cute too?"

I smiled at her. "I have absolutely no doubt that he does."

She lay back on her chair with a smile. "Good."

It didn't take long for the heat of the sun to get to us and we decided to test out the pool. The water was crisp and refreshing, lacking the sulphur smell that greeted us from the water in the caves. We floated in the water for a while enjoying the sensation. Sunny and Melanie started swimming laps, nothing to really qualify as a work out but enough to tire my weak body. I decided to return to my lounger and enjoy the feeling of the sun while they continued to swim.

I lay on my stomach and closed my eyes listening to the water splash behind me. My wet hair clung to my back and I reached my hand back to brush it to the side when I noticed a shadow over part of me. I jumped when I heard his voice, knocking my glasses onto the concrete.

"You're going to get a sun burn lying out here like that for too long."

I flipped myself over to see Ian hovering a couple of feet above me. The sun hit my face as I turned towards him and I saw the silver reflection bounce off his sunglasses. Realizing what my eyes must look like in the bright daylight. I quickly grabbed my sunglasses off the ground, covering my eyes from the sun. "I'm sorry… I'm not used to being in the direct sunlight. I'll try to remember to cover them up."

Ian pushed the glasses over my forehead, resting them on the top of my head. "Why would you want to do that?"

"In the caves it is easier to hide the reminder of what I am… I wanted you to all have an afternoon when you didn't have to think about us and what we took from you."

"I don't see it as a reminder of what was lost but rather of what I found. I like the reminder of what you are," Ian said, kissing me softly. "It is the closest thing I have to seeing the real you, my beautiful silver Wanderer." His thumb brushed the side of my face as my cheeks heated from the blush. He leaned in to meet my lips once more but I put my hand on his chest – his bare chest – to stop him. I felt the contours of his chest under my hand, my eyes trailing down his flat stomach stopping at the swimming trunks I had just purchased for him. I had to speak before I lost what little will power I had.

"You shouldn't," I said. "Souls aren't usually _that_ affectionate in public." I looked back at my hand holding him from me. It felt wrong doing this but I had to fight the urge to pull him closer to me. He backed away sitting at the foot of the chair. That was when I noticed Kyle and Jared had joined Mel and Sunny in the pool.

"Can I at least help you get some sunblock on your back?" He said. "I was serious when I said you could get burnt."

I nodded and laid back on my stomach. His hand brushed my hair off my back, fingers grazing my skin sending goose bumps down my spine. He took his time rubbing the lotion on me, massaging it into my muscles turning my body into a soft puddle.

"Hmmmm," I moaned, enjoying the relaxation. "So what made you change your mind about coming outside?"

He paused his hands for a moment and then moved them to my legs. He rubbed the lotion in my calves working his way up to my thighs. "Let's just say I was frustrated watching you out here without me..." He snapped the bikini bottom material when his hands reached it. "…Wearing this."

I giggled at his comment as the blush came to my face. Ian lay back in the lounger beside me and I admired his exposed body. His skin was starting to glisten with the beginnings of sweat from the sun. I realized how envious I now was of Melanie and Jared having the room to themselves tonight.

We enjoyed our afternoon in the sun. I watched my family with smiles on their faces, the only reminder of our reality was Jared's scans of the surroundings. He was as relaxed as he could ever be, especially with Melanie out in the open. He was on constant alert, the fear of losing her again too strong to fully ignore, yet whenever her eyes were on him he wore that same unconscious smile he had when they had been at their cabin – the smile that was engrained in her memory.

I could still feel the smile on my face as I curled up on the soft mattress in the hotel room. Kyle's snores were already filling the room as I heard the bathroom door shut behind me. The mattress shifted behind me and I felt Ian's arm wrap around me as he curled his body around mine.

"Thank you for today," Ian whispered in my ear. "I can't remember the last time I just hung out by a pool…"

"I remembered the last time Pet did," I said. "She had so much fun when she was swimming that Cloud Spinner had a pool put in their backyard…"

"You still miss her." Ian more stated this than asked, as his arms squeezing me closer to his body.

"I know it is silly," I explained. "She wasn't really my mother… but I do miss her."

"Well I think that if she met you, she would love you like her own daughter."

"Hmmm…" I drifted to sleep with happy thoughts from our day.

I woke up the next morning with butterflies in my stomach. I was tucked tightly at Ian's side as he sprawled across the bed, the sheets wrapped around his legs. At some point in the night I had lost my portion of the sheets to his tossing, but just being pressed up against him was enough to keep me warm in the air conditioned room.

Looking over Ian's sleeping form I could see Sunny curled up with Kyle, hers eyes were open but like me she was trying not to wake him. Kyle's stomach grumbled loud enough that I could hear it across the room, my body shook as tried to hide my giggles.

Ian's arm wrapped tighter around me and I knew I gave myself away. "Good morning Wanderer."

I looked up him, his eyes still closed as he spoke. He looked so peaceful when he slept, truly looking like the kind hearted man he was. "Are you staring at me Wanderer?" His eyes peaked open.

I felt my cheeks turning red as I got caught in the act. Before I could stutter out a response his stomach growled. I giggled freely this time, not afraid of waking him.

"Would you like me to get you some breakfast?" I asked between the giggles.

He kissed my forehead. "You don't have to do that."

I smiled up at him. "But I want to. We can get breakfast for everyone. Will you help me Sunny?"

She sat up in bed nodding at me.

"I'm not going to be the one to wake up the love birds next door though." Kyle mumbled, still half asleep.

Sunny and I got changed and headed to the breakfast buffet. Realizing we could only carry four plates we piled them as high as we could and decided we could just share with Kyle and Ian – if they left any food for us.

Ian had decided that he would wake up Melanie and Jared, saying that I had probably seen enough of them in compromising positions in my memories from Mel. I couldn't disagree with that, but I also got the feeling that he truthfully didn't want me to see Jared that way again. I just wish I was able to show him that he was the only one I ever thought of that way; out of every world I had been on he was the only one.

I was about to take a forkful of eggs when I realized where the butterflies had come from earlier. I stopped the fork halfway to my mouth and froze.

Tonight would be our night alone in the room. It would be my chance to show him how I felt about him. The only problem was that I wasn't sure how to go about it. What if i did something wrong?

Ian tilted his head looking at me as he dug into the plate of food. "You okay Wanderer? Do you not like the food?"

He was always making sure I was okay. I didn't want to worry him so I shook my head clear and took the bite of food, smiling at him with my mouth full. He laughed at me and continued to eat. It didn't take long for the guys to finish off breakfast, enjoying the change from the bread and stale food their stomachs were now used too.

Sunny and I hit several more stores that day, trying to get as much as we could out of each trip. I was distracted the entire time by what was about to happen with Ian that night. My mind just kept playing out different scenarios. I had Melanie's memories for reference but they were different; they were not me and Ian. I wanted this to really show him how much I cared. I wanted to do everything right. This body was so inexperenced that I wasn't sure if I would.

Sunny stopped me as we were leaving one of the last stores for the day; looking around to see anyone was within hearing distance. "What's wrong Wanda? You have been very quiet the whole day?"

I blushed not realizing I was being that obvious. "I'm okay Sunny. I was just thinking."

"Were you thinking about your night tonight with Ian?"

My mouth dropped open. "How did you know that?" I whispered, embarrassed by our conversation. My cheeks were on fire now.

Sunny looked shyly at the ground. "Because I was thinking about when it would be my night with Kyle."

We started walking towards the cars in the back of the parking lot. "Have you been... intimate... with Kyle yet?" I was nervous asking such a personal question. I didn't want to step over any lines with Sunny.

"No." Sunny said shaking her head. "Jody was... and I remember it from her, but I don't know if it is different now that it is just me in here."

We were so caught up in our conversation that I didn't realize we were being followed down the parking lot until two men appeared at either side of us. I often ran into this dilemma with souls as I shopped. It was in our nature to help each other, and two young women pushing over flowing shopping carts definitely seemed like they could use the help.

I looked to the man beside me. He was a similar build to Jared with dirty blond hair curled behind his ears, he wore casual pants with a wrinkled t-shirt. His face was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and he gave me a tight smile.

"Let me take that for you," he said to me. Beside me I heard the other man offer the same assistance to Sunny.

"Thank you for the offer, but we would feel bad to take you away from your day." I replied.

"We will be okay with this. Thank you." Sunny echoed.

We slowed our pace as we neared the vehicles as it would not be safe for our friends – or the men offering us assistance. I was sure they could see us from the vehicles and was grateful for Jared's clear head in this moment, although even his patience would be put to the test if we did not get rid of the good Samaritans soon.

The man beside me placed his hands near mine on the cart, putting his body closer to mine. I felt uneasy at the closeness, but I shook it off.

"We insist," he said looking at his friend.

I looked towards our friends hidden in the van. I knew we didn't have much time. Luckily we were parked in a vacant corner of the parking lot, hidden behind the back of another store, so we would be safe from other souls.

"Our partners are on their way from the store to help us," I lied, hoping that the souls wouldn't be able to tell. "They went back to grab something we forgot."

The man leered over me, staring into my eyes through his sunglasses. His posture was menacing. "You're lying."

I gasped and stared at him wide eyed. His actions didn't make any sense. I started to back away from him without realizing it until I bumped into Sunny's back. I took a breath and tried to summon some of the strength I had once felt with Mel.

"Who are you?"

He tilted his head down causing his glasses to slide down his nose, exposing his eyes. He looked down at me with a dark hatred in his deep brown eyes. A colour that should show warmth and kindness. Eyes that also should have been reflecting silver.

"You're huma-"

I was cut off by his hand slapping over my mouth. I could taste the dirt and sweat on it. How had I not noticed the dirt on them before? Even the disheveled condition of clothes or the fact that he was wearing a jacket in this heat should have set off alarms for me. These things should have warned me about who I was dealing with, but I didn't even notice. I had become a typical trusting soul, even after only a couple of days of interacting with them, and I had let my family down by my carelessness.

His heated gaze broke from mine as he snapped his head to the sound of a car door slamming. As I turned to face the noise myself, my eyes caught a glint of metal hidden under his jacket. It was oddly familiar to me, but not as something I had seen in the caves. It reminded me of before that time. It reminded me of my seeker and the piece of metal that she carried with her.

My body reacted out of instinct as I jerked away from the man, reaching for Sunny's arm. The hand that once covered my month grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me closer to the human's body and the metal hidden on him. I let out a startled yelp.

"Let go of her!"

I looked over towards the sound of Kyle's boisterous voice and was surprised to see Ian walking slowly towards us. I forgot how much they sounded alike, and with the menacing look across Ian's face, how much they could look alike. He stared into the nameless human's eyes as his grip tightened on my wrist to the point that my fingers started to turn purple.

"I said let her go!" Ian demanded once more. He was growing dangerously close to us. Too close to the weapon he didn't know was there.

"Ian don't." I pleaded with him. He stopped at the sound of my voice but gave me a confused look. "They aren't like me. They're like you."

Sunny tensed beside me and Ian's eyes widened as he let the information sink in, then the dark look returned to his features as he looked once again to the human. Even knowing the kindness that was in Ian's heart, I still shivered at the look on his face. His voice came out deeper than I had ever heard. "If you harm one hair on her head... I will kill you."

The man looked back at his partner and then down at me. "You work with a human... How is that possible?"

"I love him."

A disgusted looked crossed his face. "You lie. You're nothing but a life sucking parasite."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ian moving slowly closer to us, he froze at the sound of a car door closing. All of our gazes were drawn back to the van to see Kyle and Jared emerging. Their fists were clenched at their sides. They stopped on either side of Ian, creating an intimidating wall of muscle.

The man used his free hand to pull back his jacket so they could see the weapon tucked into the waist of his pants. "I would stop there if I were you."

"Please don't hurt him," I said as tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't bear the thought of the weapon being used against any of my friends, especially Ian. I was grateful in that moment that Melanie had stayed in the van.

"Let's work something out here," Jared's voice came out calm and steady. "You can take whatever you need. Just let our friends go and we will be on our way."

"Do you think we would trust anyone who sided with the parasites?" The man by Sunny spoke up, voicing his disgust.

Kyle faced him. "The way I see it, you don't have a choice. Even with the weapon - and assuming we don't have one of our own - we still outnumber you, and definitely outmatch you." Kyle challenged him, taking one step towards him. His arms opened slightly as if inviting him to attack.

"Kyle, please stop." Sunny quietly spoke up beside me. Like me she couldn't bear the thought of someone she loved being hurt.

The man pulled me closer and leaned down so his face was only inches from my own. I could feel his hot, stale breath across my face as he spoke. "Do you think they actually care for you? They are just using you. Don't you know that if they could choose to have their lives back, they would give you up in a heartbeat?"

His arm moved to his waistband, pulling the weapon out. "I could just make it easier for them… make the decision for them. I could end you right now."

I squeezed my eyes closed, letting the tears run down my cheeks. I tried to be strong, but this body – my body – had never felt so much fear. I heard the click of metal in the dark silence, but it did not come from the man pressed up against me. My eyes shot open.

"Let them go. Or I _will_ shoot you," said a steady voice that I knew better than my own from behind us.

The man was distracted from me as his eyes swung to the sound of Melanie's voice. She stood firmly behind us with my previous seeker's gun pointed in our direction. Despite the unquestionable trust I had for Melanie, the sight of the gun pointed at us sent chills up my spine.

The seconds that it took for the men to absorb the sight of Melanie was enough for Ian and Kyle to make their way to us, knocking the two men to the ground. The sight of the 4 men violently struggling on the ground made my stomach turn. I wanted so badly to look away but couldn't bear the thought of not knowing Ian was okay. Especially considering the gun was nowhere in my sight.

Kyle's attacker got a few good hits to Kyle's nose before he was knocked out, causing a lot of blood and Sunny to cling to my side in fear. I looked away from the bloody scene and focused on Ian. After a few moments of struggling Ian managed to pin the man's hands behind his back with his stomach pressed to the ground. I exhaled a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding. The gun discarded on the pavement beside them, was quickly scooped up by Jared as he made his way over to Melanie. Jared tucked the new gun into his waistband and took my seeker's gun from Mel before he turned to face our assailants. Melanie made her way to us, concern etched across her face. She knew how we thought, she had shared them for so long, that she was the only one who could understand how terrified we were.

Kyle and Jared picked up the first man and started to carry him to our truck while Ian held down his. Kyle had his hands under the man's arms while Jared had his feet. He must have been heavy because they both looked strained. I looked back to Ian on the ground. His eyes were locked onto to me, relief flooding them. I gave him a smile to let him know I was okay and was happy to see him give me one back. I let my eyes travel his body, surveying him for any damage. His clothes were dishevelled and he had bloodied scrapes across the knuckles on his right hand, but otherwise he looked okay.

I was so focused on him that I didn't notice the figure approaching behind him.

It happened almost too fast for me to react. My eyes widened in fear and I called out Ian's name shrilly. Ian twisted his head as I screamed out to him, but the man approaching him was ready, his arm already pulled back. He swung the vicious piece of metal at Ian's head.

A ear piercing scream filled the air.

It wasn't until I had to take a breath that I became aware it was me making the sound. I flung myself towards Ian as he collapsed on the ground, like a ragdoll. I was aware of Melanie's arms on me I made my way to him but she couldn't stop me.

I threw myself over him as the man raised his arm once more. I tensed waiting for the impact and the pain I knew would follow but nothing happened. I peeked through my hair tentatively. The man still stood over us, but was now joined by his friend. The both had their hands in the air.

I pushed myself up slightly to look over my shoulder; I couldn't bear to expose Ian too much while he was injured. Jared stood facing us with his gun pointed at the two men, with Kyle just behind him blocking Mel and Sunny.

"Take your friend and get the hell out of here before the seekers come." Jared demanded. I shivered as I thought about the seekers coming for us. I watched the two of them go and take their friend away before I focused my attention to Ian.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you are still enjoying the story and again I apologize for the loooonnggg wait and for leaving it like this. I felt the next few lines worked better in the next chapter. I will try not to leave it too long this time. <strong>

**Read & Review (good or bad)**

**~Mel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so it has been a VERY long time since I posted anything... honestly I wasn't sure if I was going to but there have been so many reviews asking me to continue and it really meant a lot to me that you all seem to be enjoying this story. It has been awhile since I read the book so I hope I am still doing justice to these wonderful characters and I hope that you will be honest in your reviews as to whether I should keep going. I may need to take a couple of days and read the book again (I have lost count of how many times)**

**Thank you all for reveiwing and I will try to be better at updating quicker (damn real life getting in the way all the time)**

* * *

><p>Jared was standing in front of me and Ian now watching the men retreat with his back to us. I could hear Kyle cursing behind me, I think I could hear Mel calling my name as well, but my focus was on Ian as he lay under me. I could feel his chest moving under my weight and his breath through my hair, but he hadn't said a word. I placed my hands on the cement beside his head to push myself up but when I shifted my weight to my hands they slipped, causing me to fall back onto his chest.<p>

I used his chest to push myself up instead, pressing my hands against his new white t-shirt. I shifted myself so I was now kneeling beside him. I moved my hands to turn him towards me, but as I took them off his t-shirt I found myself staring down at two small red hand prints.

I turned my hands palms up and saw that they were covered in something red and sticking. My mouth dropped open and my head snapped to Ian's face. At first glance his features we calm and unmoving, like he was in a deep sleep. It was what was pooling behind his head that scared me. He was laying in a puddle of blood.

My hands flew to his head as I screamed out Kyle's name, lifting his head gently so I could feel the back of it. His hair was matted in blood but my hands were able to find the large gash that was causing all the damage . I could barely cover it with both of my small hands. I applied as much pressure as I could, my body somehow knowing what to do on its own. The only evidence of my panic was the frantic beating of my heart, which I was sure you could actually see beating through my shirt.

Kyle let out a string of curses – many of which I didn't know existed – as he knelt beside his brother. He yanked his shirt over his head in one swift movement dropping to his knees, bunching it together in his large hands. He pushed my hands out of the way roughly as he pressed his shirt against the back of Ian's head.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew Mel and Sunny were now behind me. Jared had turned around to stand behind Kyle but his eyes were darting around the parking lot. I looked desperately at Kyle. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked him, my voice shaky.

"I don't know..." Kyle said in barely a whisper. He sounded so much like Ian in that moment.

Jared's eyes met Mel's behind me and I knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth to speak. "We have to get out of here."

"We can't move him like this!" Kyle shot a look over his shoulder that would have made anyone else cower in fear. Jared held his ground. He knew what had to be done and he would do what he needed to do to get us out of here safely.

"Would you rather be here when the seekers arrive?" His eyes searched the parking lot. We were still far enough from the souls but with all the commotion we had caused it was likely that someone had noticed.

I clung to Ian's hand. I would not leave his side, no matter what they decided.

Jared didn't wait for Kyle's answer before he started giving the orders. Mel and Sunny were to take Ian's legs while Kyle and him shared the majority of Ian's weight on either side of his body. "Wanda, can you hold his head?" I nodded my head, but Kyle looked at me sceptically.

My hands shook as I took Ian's head in them. I grabbed onto Kyle's shirt and could feel the blood starting to soak through. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I had to be strong for Ian, who had been strong for me so many times. I willed my hands to stop shaking and I cradled his head as they lifted him off the ground.

"We'll use the truck," Jared said as we made our way across the parking lot, carefully. "It'll be easier to hide if we get stopped. Sunny you will have to drive." I looked at Sunny. She had a panicked look on her face but she nodded despite the fear I knew she felt.

Jared looked at me next. "Wanda, can you drive the van?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. Before I could say anything Mel spoke up. "Jared! How dare you ask her that." She fumed. "She is in no condition to drive. We can come back for it later."

They held each other's gaze until we made it to the back of the truck. Kyle threw the back open with one arm while holding onto Ian with the other. A feat of strength I was sure was the product of pure adrenaline. We struggled to get Ian's large body into the truck but managed to eventually slide him in; luckily without the last supply run we had enough room.

I cradled his head in my lap, letting my pants absorb the blood Kyle's shirt could not. I looked up at Mel. "I need the medical supplies from the van."

She was out of sight before I could even finish the sentence and back again before with 2 boxes in her hands. She jumped into the back of the truck and turned back to Jared.

"Close the door and get moving."

He looked at her with concern etched across his face. "You're staying back here?"

She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. "She would stay with me if it was you."

He nodded and closed the door, leaving us in darkness as he went to sit with Sunny in the cab of the truck. Mel cursed as she bumped into something as the truck rumbled to life. I heard two clicks as Mel turned on the flashlights she had grabbed with the medicine and dim light filled the dark space. Mel passed a flashlight to Kyle and held one herself.

"Kyle, can you turn him over please?" I asked still clutching the back of Ian's head.

Kyle turned Ian's body onto his side, lifting one knee to help balance him. Melanie kneeled by Ian's chest, holding some of his weight while Kyle kept on strong hand on his shoulder. I gently turned Ian's head and pressed his cheek to my thigh.

I rummaged through the box at my side, Kyle providing my light. I pulled out the medicines I would need, taking a moment to go over the order I should use them in my mind.

I took the canister of deep heal first and sprayed it in front of his nose and mouth, hoping he was able to inhale enough of it in. When I pulled out the bottle of no pain Melanie gave a small tilt of her head, though she didn't say anything. I placed the small square in his mouth and looked up at her for a quick moment.

"In case he can feel this, or wakes up before I am done." She nodded.

I turned my attention back to Ian and closed my eyes to take a deep breath. Thoughts of losing him started to creep into my mind, but I knew I had to push them out. He needed me right now and I would not let him done. I couldn't survive failing him. I knew that if I did it would be my last moment in this universe. There would be no reason to stay.

My hands were shaking as I reached for more supplies. The rest of the steps became a blur – like my body was going through the motions without my direction. I applied the clean and the heal until there was none left to use. When I was finished with the seal and smooth I dapped my shirt to the wound to make sure I had gotten it all.

You could feel a collective exhale in the dark back of the truck when it came away from the wound clean. A strand of blond hair blew across my face as Kyle let his breath out while leaning closer to his brother to get a look.

"I think he still may have a scar," I admitted, bowing my head. "I don't know if I was able to get the smooth in through all of his hair."

Kyle chuckled. "Chicks dig scars."

His voice was filled with relief.

Ian was turned onto his back his head still cradled in my lap. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, half expecting to see his blue eyes staring back at me when I opened my own. They stayed closed.

I reached for the awake but my hand was stopped by a smooth olive toned hand. "Wait for Doc, Wanda." She reasoned. "He may not be ready to wake up yet."

I nodded and put the bottle back in the box, settling in for what felt like the longest wait I had experienced in my entire existence. Never once letting go of the man I loved.

I recalled the time, months ago now, that I had been in this same room sitting by this cot holding someone's hand. This time both the hand I was clinging to and my hand holding it were different, but there was a strange familiarity to it.

Months ago it had been Walter laying in this cot. The memory still weighed heavy on my chest. It had pained me so much to lose him, to say goodbye to my dear friend. One of the gentlest humans I had met and one of the reasons I held hope for this species and this planet. This hand I held now belonged to the main reason for my life here on this planet and the closest human – no, being of any species – to show the same kindest as a soul. My anchor to this planet.

Ian.

My Ian.

I missed him so much.

It had been days since he had opened his eyes. Those sapphire blue eyes that seemed to burn right through windows to his soul.

Doc had explained his injuries that first day. The medicine had been able to heal most of the superficial wounds, his face, arms, legs and the large gash he had on the back of his head leaving barely a scar. He had a couple of broken ribs from his tussle with my assailant on the ground, Doc thought, but he could not do anything about them. He didn't know how long it would take for him to wake up as head injuries are hard to diagnose especially while living in a cave. He explained things like how his pupils were responding to light but I had no experience in that. I just wanted him to wake up.

I had been by his side the entire time. Not leaving for food as I couldn't even think to eat. I had lost count of the days. My eyes long void of the tears that flowed for days. Everyone had tried to get me to take a break, offering to stay in my place.

First it had been Doc, concerned for my well-being that had tried to get me to leave to get some sleep. I had refused but eventually allowed him to put one of the cots up against Ian's, so I could lay by his side keeping my hand in his. Listening to his every breath. Whispering to him to come back to me. Begging. Pleading with him.

Next it had been Jaime. His sweetness and concern for me was comforting but would not wear me down. He hugged me and told me his missed me. Missed Ian. It hurt me when Jaime came to visit as I hated to see him in pain. I wanted to protect him now from the pain as much as I wanted to protect him while I was in Melanie's body.

Even Jared and Jeb had given it a try, but I shot them down as well.

Only two people had come by the sit with me and never once asked me to leave. They would sit either in silence or talking to Ian. Doing whatever they could think of trying to get him to come to the surface.

One of them was my best friend and who for the longest time – for the majority of my human life – was literally the other half of me. She knew my thoughts and feelings like they were her own. She also knew love, true love. Love that you would search to the ends of the earth for. Love that you would trade your own life for. Most importantly, Mel knew that if it were Jared lying on this cot, she could not bear to leave his side either.

The last person was Kyle. It should be obvious that he would be upset about his brother, but to see the extent of the emotion on his face was surprising to me. There was a kindness that was in his voice when he spoke to him, it was the same tone that Ian used. I had forgotten how much they sounded alike when Kyle spoke with a light tone, not just when Ian was angry. I caught myself closing my eyes often during this time, imagining that it was Ian talking beside me. That everything was okay. That tone was there even when he would jokingly make fun of him trying to get him to wake. It made me think of the closeness these two shared. The brotherly bound that I often overlooked.

Kyle was there the most, other than me. He left only at night and to get food to bring back. Sunny would come back with him to eat together but she had a hard time staying for too long. She didn't like being away from Kyle but the human sadness in this room was often too much for her to handle.

One morning Kyle cam to sit beside me instead of on the other side of the cot he always used. I looked up at his face and saw the dark circles under his eyes, a look I was certain that I mirrored. It had been a week and neither one of us was getting any sleep.

"Do you think he is still in there?" he whispered, almost afraid Ian would somehow hear his doubt.

"I believe he is," I responded. "He promised he would always be there for me and I don't believe he would break that promise. He is the strongest being I have come across."

"Do you think he would have survived an implantation like Melanie did?"

My body let out a small giggle at the question. Startling me as I felt like I hadn't heard that sound in forever. Kyle looked at me confused.

"You know, he actually asked me that same question once when we were hiding in the cornfield from you."

"Hmmm, I wondered where he kept you hidden those days," he said with a smirk on his face as he looked at his brother. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that with everything he knew about the souls, his mind would be strong enough to stop the soul from completely erasing him," I paused, a small smile forming on my lips as I remembered his expression from that day. "He looked so proud when I told him that."

Kyle placed his hand over the one I had on Ian's. His touch surprised me. It was soft and gentle, not words I would have usually use to describe him. I looked at him, his face solemn, and I found it hard to imagine that this was the same man that only months ago had tried to kill me.

"You would do anything for him, right?

"Of course I would," I said without hesitation. "I would trade places with him myself if I could... Why?"

He broke his gaze from mine and looked at Ian, taking a deep breath. "I never thought I would say this but... I want to you to be inserted into him." His eyes never left Ian's face.

I pulled my hand quickly from his. I couldn't believe he was actually asking this. Kyle of all people. Not that the same thought hadn't crossed my mind during these days at his bedside, but to hear it coming from Kyle was shocking. "What?"

"You said it yourself," he started to explain. "He is strong and he would have survived an implantation."

I shook my head. "But that was when he was healthy and alert. I wouldn't know how he would react now."

"But you would be the one going in, you could be careful. Melanie was injured when you were inserted." he looked at me with desperation now. "I just need to know that he is still there."

"I was inserted by a healer in a medical centre with machines that could monitor the host." I had gone over all of this over and over again in my own mind. I placed my hand back on his. "I understand where you are coming from Kyle, but have you considered the risks?"

"The risks must outweigh the not knowing."

"What if he is in there, but I knock him out? What if I make him disappear forever?" My voice cracked but I had no more tears left to shed. "I have thought about this and I couldn't do it. I won't risk him... I can't lose him."

Kyle didn't say anything. He rose from his spot and walked out of the room.

He came back an hour later, looking more worn than before. He took up his usual spot on the other side of Ian's cot and returned to trying to coax his brother out. I didn't bring up the conversation again and he didn't ask any more questions of me. There seemed to be nothing else we could do.

So we waited.

That was until finally one morning it happened...

He woke up.

There was only a slight change in his steady breathing and his eyes fluttered ever so slightly. At first I thought I was imagining it. That my mind was just making me see what I wanted to. It was Kyle that made me realize it was really happening.

He squeezed his brother's hand and spoke with such hope in his voice. "Ian? Ian?"

Ian barely breathed out a moan but it was enough to have Kyle practically jump out of his chair, while I just froze with my eyes glued to his face. I didn't look up as Kyle barreled out of the room mumbling something about Doc.

I held both my breath and his hand as I waited for him to open his eyes. To once again find the comfort in the sapphire, midnight and snow that I had been missing so much.

"Kyle?" It was strained and quiet but it was like music to my ears. I could feel my throat thickening and the tears that I thought had dried up coming back to my eyes.

I smiled down at the man I loved, leaning over him my free hand stroking the side of his face. "He's getting Doc. He'll be back in a minute." I said with a shaky voice.

His eyelids fluttered at the sound of my voice and his head tilting gently into my small hand.

My body felt warm, like I was basking in the sun in the desert. It felt like the sunrising after a never ending night. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

To my relief his eyes started to open and my smile grew as the happiness started to overwhelm my petite body. I let out a giggle, no longer being able to contain myself. His eyes scanned the room slowly stopping when they meet mine. Looking into his eyes felt like I was taking a breath after drowning. I opened my mouth to speak but words were failing me as I just stared back at him.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he took the sight of me in. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for now. Hope I haven't lost all you guys from the long wait just to end the chapter like this... I have a plan though, don't worry.<strong>

**Read & Review (and I am gonna go reward myself with some homemade cake)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow I was very surprised by all the reviews and am so happy that so many of you are invested in this story, and that new people are still popping up. And that there are fan girls :)**

**I know I left it on a total cliff hanger and I am totally going to throw my hubby under the bus here, as he is the reason I am so late posting this new chapter. It was mostly done just after I posted the last one but I had typed it on his laptop and he erased it on me! It took me awhile to write it all again (I had a tough time with this one). So if anyone is going to lead an angry mob to my front door (234SimplyLovely) please send them for him.**

**Well now that I shifted all the blame here is the rewritten chapter. Please continue to review it means alot to me to hear what you have to say.**

* * *

><p>"You don't remember me?" I asked, my stomach sinking quickly.<p>

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked quizzically at me. "I don't know who you are. Where is my brother, Kyle?"

I pulled back from him - in shock - passing through the sunlight coming in from the skylights above us. I realized what a mistake that was as the reflection of light hit his face.

His body reacted immediately; his arms pushing him up into a sitting position so quickly that the cot jolted my chair knocking me back onto the hard floor. I never broke eye contact with him, taking in all the emotions as they flashed through his eyes – shock, pain, fear, panic and finally anger.

I cold chill ran down my spine as I lay on the floor staring up at him in the cot, the look of hatred unmistakable in his features. I backed away from him slowly – using my hands to pull my body across the floor – quickly finding myself out of space with my back against the wall.

I watched him in silence as he slowly swung his legs over the side of the cot. Shakily he got to his feet taking a few deliberate steps towards me. On the third step his body started to tilt to the side and he had to use Doc's desk to steady himself. Instinctively I reached towards him, pushing myself up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked reaching for his arm. He was pushing himself too hard and I couldn't stand to see him in pain. His arm jerked away from me and I froze with my arm outstretched towards him. A strange ache spread across my chest.

"Don't touch me." His voice was cold and distant.

I backed myself into the cave wall once again, this time standing with my hands pressed against the hard rock.

I watched as Ian steadied himself before turning his focus back to me. He closed the space between us in three strides, cringing with every step. I held my breath when he stopped in front of me. He was only inches from me; his warm breath blew a strand of hair across my face but I couldn't lift my arms to move it. I was frozen to the wall.

He stared into my eyes, searching for something. I could feel body shaking in fear. It was wrong to feel this way about Ian. I wanted to shrink away from him but at the same time I wanted to reach out and touch him. My body was being torn between different impulses but I fought them all and forced myself to be a still as possible. Just stay still long enough for Kyle to get back with Doc, I reassured myself. He will know what to do. Odd to think of Kyle as rescuing me from Ian…

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ian's arm lifting slowly, reaching towards me. I recognized the routine gesture before his hand was halfway to my face, the stray hair still blown across it. He had been tucking my hair out of my face since the first day I was placed in this host. A small spark of hope lit inside of me but was quickly put out when his hand came into his line of sight. His face once again contorted into one more closely resembling Kyle's than his own. His hand quickly adjusted its course, turning a tender gesture into a violent act, one that I was unfortunately familiar with just as well.

His large hand wrapped around my small neck. His fingers were long enough to almost overlap but stopped just short of touching my scar. I sucked in a deep breath before his hand was tight enough to cut off my air flow.

"What did you do to my family and friends?" He demanded.

"I would never do anything to harm them." I croaked out in barely a whisper. I could feel the pressure building in the head. "They'll be here soon… you can see they are safe…"

My comment only angered him further, his face turning red and the veins on his neck bulging. "You're lying. You must be. That's what they train you to do."

His brought his other hand up wrapping around my neck. My mind was still trying to wrap around the thought of these hands hurting me once again. He lifted my body so my feet could no longer touch the ground beneath me. I squirmed in his grip, my feet flailing in the air as my hands tried to no avail to loosen his grip, unable to actually claw at him. I could not even scratch him to save my own life.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the movement on his left side and I remembered he injured ribs. I couldn't bear the pained look on his face. Fighting my body's natural instincts for survival I forced myself to be still – only my hands remained on his trying to pull his hands away just enough to stop the crushing of my windpipe.

I knew there was nothing I could say and I didn't think I would be able to even if I wanted to. My throat was now on fire and black spots were clouding my sight. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer but I had to try. For Ian I would hold on. If he did remember me, this would destroy him. I had to be strong for him.

His hands tightened to the point that I thought he would crush me in my true form. My body jerked violently by its own accord. His face cringed as the pain in his ribs worsened due to my movements once again. Ian had to adjust his grip slightly to compensate for his weaker side, giving me just enough freedom to pull in a quick breath.

"Ian," I choked out. His arms were shaking as his hands tightened once again around my neck. I could tell this was hurting him – that he was pushing his body too hard. "Please stop… you're hurting yourself…"

Confusion flashed in his eyes as his grip loosened slightly from my neck, but it was too late. My eyes were barely able to focus on his angered face only inches in front of my own. I could feel everything starting to slip away, the sensation of falling overtaking me.

There was a rush of air in front of me and I was shocked by the sudden impact of my feet on the hard floor. My knees were too weak to support my weight and I was quickly crumpled on the hard ground, desperately sucking in large gulps of air.

Once I could feel the air filling my lungs I lifted my head and searched for Ian. I didn't get far, realizing quickly that there was a large body blocking my view.

Kyle stood with his back to me and his arms in front of him with his palms up. "What are you doing bro?"

Ian leaned against Docs desk, one arm wrapped around his ribs the other searching the desk for something. His hands wrapped around something and he stood up from the desk, ignoring the pain I am sure he must have felt he raised his arm and aimed the item at Kyle. Kyle adjusted his stance, now blocking me completely from Ian.

I could hear the click of the flashlight and with that single sound I knew what he was doing.

"I'm still me," Kyle said knocking on his head lightly. "Only one voice in this head."

Kyle reached towards his brother. "You need to get back in the cot or Docs gonna have Jeb shoot me when he gets here."

Ian brushed Kyle's hand aside, pointing at me. "If Jeb is going to aim that gun at anything he should aim at _it."_

"You hit your head hard bro," Kyle explained, trying to lead Ian away from me and back to the cot. "Wanda is one of us. She's the one who saved your ass."

Ian's jaw dropped as he looked at his brother. "And you believe it's actions were for our benefit? That it's not going to lead all its seeker buddies here as soon as we turn our backs?" Ian shook his head. "I think you're the one who hit your head."

"Ian you have to believe me," Kyle said his hands now on Ian's shoulders physically moving him to the cot. "Wanda only wants us all to be safe and happy. If she didn't get us the soul medication to use on you…"

He was unable to finish his thought out loud but I knew how it ended - with a thought I knew I wouldn't be able to say either – but it was enough to have an effect on Ian. He shrugged Kyle's hand off his shoulder and looked at him with a pained expression.

"You let it use _their_ medication on me?" His voice was filled with shock.

Ian raised his arms as Kyle tensed on the balls of his feet, ready for an impact that didn't come. Instead Ian slowly – but deliberately – reached his hands behind his head running his fingers down the back of it to his hair line.

I took in the look on his face as the emotions changed. I couldn't put to words what I saw in his eyes as his fingers traced the thin pink line that Doc had placed on the back of his neck.

Kyle raised his hands defensively as Ian lunged forward. He pushed past Kyle and reached for something on Doc's desk. The silver metal objects shimmered in the sunlight on Docs desk and as my brain processed what he was doing my body suddenly leap into action. I knew he wouldn't let himself be taken over. I flung myself across the desk, pushing the object onto the ground; the clattering of metal against the rock echoing through the silent room.

Spinning my body around I found myself once again face to face with Ian, anger etched across his face. His arm rose and I gripped the edge of the desk, bracing for the pain.

Kyle was quicker than Ian and had his arms wrapped around Ian's shoulders and chest before he could land the blow. Apparently no longer concerned with injuring Ian further, Kyle dragged him across the floor and flung him down onto the cot. Kyle threw one leg over Ian, straddling the cot, holding down Ian's legs with his own body weight. His hand went straight to Ian's shoulder's and I could see the muscles in his arms flexing as he pushed down on him.

"Be careful Kyle," I squeaked out. "Please don't hurt him."

"See, you dolt. She is not trying to hurt you." Kyle said to his brother.

"What did they do to you?" Ian asked him as he was pinned to the cot. "How did it trick you?"

I couldn't bear the anger coming from Ian, it was buzzing in the room. I slid my body to the floor, the cool rock comforting in the moment. It was then that I noticed the stinging pain in my palm. I turned my hand up and saw the blood coming out of the thin line that ran across my hand. I hadn't noticed when the scalpel cut through me before falling to the floor.

I turned my head to find something to stop the blood flow but stopped as a tan hand reached for mine.

"What happened?" Melanie asked as she knelt on the ground in front of me. She turned to ask for something but was handed what she needed before she even uttered a word. Doc stood over her ready to take over. I shook my head at him and looked towards Ian instead. He just nodded and moved towards the cot.

"I cut myself." I explained as Mel dripped the heal into my wound, before sealing it completely.

Before she could ask anything for more details we were interrupted by Ian's booming voice. "It's the other one. The one from the desert!"

"That's Mel," Kyle explained, his voice now rising to meet the level of Ian's. "She's human."

"It lies. I saw it with my own two eyes." The cot creaked under the weight of the two of them as Ian tried to free himself from Kyle's grip.

I turned my head into Melanie's shoulder to hide myself from the struggle between the two brothers. I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulder from the other side. I didn't need to look up to know who it belonged to – I still recognized his smell.

"Let's get her out of here," Jared whispered to Mel over my head. "She shouldn't have to go through this."

Before I could say a word they began to lead me towards the dark hallway, my small body shielded from the image of Ian struggling with Kyle on the cot.

"I see it got to you too Howe." Ian spit out.

"I can't leave him..." I pleaded with them. "I need to know that he will be okay."

I looked around Jared – daring to meet those sapphire eyes that held me to this planet.

Ian looked over Kyle's shoulder, his eyes meeting mine. "It is a tricky bugger," he spit out. "It even pretended to worry about me hurting myself. Get it out, I don't want it here."

Hearing those words come from Ian felt like I took a blow in the stomach, my body physically jerked in response. Kyle and Doc both turned towards me with a sympathetic look before focusing back on Ian. It was the last clear image I could see before the tears blurred my vision and I was escorted out of the room by Mel and Jared.

"Of course she's worried about you, you idiot." I could hear Kyle exclaim from the hall. "She's your damn girlfriend!"

We didn't go far; standing in the dark hallway just out of sight of the room. My feet stopped me from going any further. I slid from under their arms down the rock wall resting on the ground with my knees under my chin. I could hear Melanie slid down beside me, although I could not see her, her hand stopping to rest on my arm.

Jared's feet shifted in the darkness, his shoes scraping lightly against the rough floor, very uncharacteristic for Jared to be so loud.

"Jared, why don't you go check on Ian for Wanda?" Melanie suggested, his noise not going unnoticed by her either.

"Your right, Doc may need help." Jared agreed, his feet now silent with a new found purpose.

"He is uncomfortable we he doesn't know what to do or say," Melanie explained. "He doesn't know that sometimes doing - or saying - nothing is the only thing to do."

I didn't respond nor did Melanie expect me too. We just fell into silence. Waiting for the sound of answers coming down the corridor.

I don't know how much time passed as we sat there.

Jeb was the first one to come down the corridor. I didn't look up when the blue light came closer to us. Just stared at the ground until his feet came into my view. They paused briefly but moved away quickly without a word being said, whether it was Melanie's doing or just Jeb's perceptive nature, I was not sure. He left the light on ground across from us before he left.

Others followed, both coming and going from Doc's office. The smell of food attached to some of them. I knew then that hours had passed. A plate of food sat on the ground beside Mel, but neither of us had touched it. It meant a lot to have her presence beside me, it comforted me in a some small way but I couldn't open my mouth to express that.

A pair of feet stopped in front of us. I hadn't heard their approach so it was not a surprise when Jared knelt down and extended his hand out to me. "Doc is on his way to talk to you."

I reached out and took his hand, it was warm as it wrapped around mine but it no longer held the fire it once had. He helped me to my feet, my knees weak from sitting in one position for too long. Mel's joints popped as she stretched beside me.

"Does he know what's wrong with him?" Melanie asked Jared, speaking quietly in the hall.

Jared picked up the light Jeb had left earlier, face was a careful mask that I couldn't read in the dulling blue light. "I'll let him explain."

I could hear Doc approach before he appeared in the circle of light we waited in. I could see the stress in his expression. He always shared his patient's pain, almost like he hoped that if he did he could take some of it away from them.

"First I should say that he is going to be okay," It felt like a huge weight actually lifted from my shoulders. "I was able to heal his wounds more effectively with him awake, so physically he will be back to normal in a couple of days…." He paused like he didn't know what to say after that. It didn't matter to me. All I could think of was that he was okay.

"I think you should just give it to them straight Doc." Jared said, sharing a look with Doc.

"Ian has what I believe is a case of Lacunar Amnesia." Doc said running his hand through his hair.

"What's that mean?" Mel asked, voicing the same thought that ran through my mind.

"It's the loss of memory about one specific event, usually a traumatic event. It leaves a gap in the record of memory," Doc explained. "You probably saw it in movies or books, but referred to as selective amnesia."

"So he only remembers certain things?" Mel asked. "Can you tell what memories are missing?"

Doc looked at me before answering. "The last thing he seems to remember is bringing Melanie back from the desert the night that we first found her. Only Melanie as a soul."

I sucked in a sharp breath, which burned my raw throat. "He doesn't remember me…. at all…" I whispered; my voice strained both physically and emotionally. My chest hurt with an emptiness I hadn't experienced.

"Will he get his memories back?" Mel again.

"I don't know," Doc said honestly. "I think if we remind him of the things he can't remember then it would help. Having Wanda around him may help him register who she is and what she means to him as well."

Doc held the light up close to my face, an angry hiss coming from both Mel and Jared as my neck came into sight. I was sure the bruises had already come to the surface.

"Kyle mentioned how he found the two of you…" Doc reached his hand towards my neck but I quickly covered it with my own. I didn't want them to see what Ian had done and hold any ill feelings towards him. "I should examine you Wanda. To make sure you are okay."

"I am fine…" I looked between the three concerned faces looking back at me. None of them the person I wanted to talk to. "I think I just need a moment to myself."

I side stepped my way down the wall, past my friends. Melanie reached out to stop me put Jared stopped her with only a light touch. I nodded at him in appreciation before moving down the hall as quickly as I could.

I was grateful for the dark corridors, though truthfully I don't know if it would have made a difference to me. I let my feet lead me, not paying attention to the direction they took me or the faces I may have passed on the way. This must be what it would have felt like if I had been aware during my travels from planet to planet. The emptiness was a void that was quickly surrounding me.

It wasn't until I passed the green curtain that I realized where I had been heading. My feet stopped in front of the red and grey doors; the same time as my breathing. I pressed my hand against the red door, pushing it just enough to squeeze into the room.

I couldn't stay in the room longer than necessary, it was wrong to be here without him, but I needed one thing. It was thrown on top of the small pile of his clothes, we were too rushed to put it away properly that night. Picking it up in my hands I held it to my face and took a deep breath. One night of me wearing it did not erase the smell of him on it.

I clenched his shirt between my hands as I squeezed past the red door. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with the feeling of not belonging. Logically I knew there were many people here that cared for me, some even loved me: Mel, Jamie, Jeb, Doc. Yet without Ian I no longer felt like this was my place.

So I went to the one place I felt safe when I was an outsider. Without completing our raid there wasn't as many supplies to clear out of the way, yet it was still not an easy task in the dark.

Once the hole was mostly empty I pushed myself into it, curling my body into a ball, wrapped around Ian's shirt in the furthest corner of it.

Ian was going to be okay. He was safe. Alive.

Those were the only things keeping me from falling apart. Everything could be okay as long as I knew he would be okay.

So many things had happened since my arrival here: my confinement in this room, the bathroom collapse, Walter's death, Jamie's injury, Wes' death. So much pain. Was it so bad that he didn't remember all of that? Ian had a kindness to him that was unmatched by any species other than my own and these memories would have caused him unimaginable pain.

Much of the pain he felt had been directly due to me. Whether it be the confusion of his feelings for me in the beginning, the division I caused between him and his brother, the tears he shed when I had tried to say goodbye to him or the long night he spent hiding in the back of the jeep waiting for me. I had caused him to suffer.

I would do anything to be able to take all of the pain away from him. I could bear the pain, but I don't think I could handle putting him through it all again.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, woken by voices outside of the hole. I opened my eyes slightly and could make out the blue light shining into the hole. I wanted to stay curled in here forever, not wanted to face what I knew I would have to do.

"Jared you have no idea how painful it is to have the person you love right in front of you," Mel said. I knew her enough to know that she was trying to hide how upset she was from Jared. She never wanted to appear weak. "And have them not know who you are…" The rest of what Mel said was muffled. I assume she was talking into Jared's chest at this moment - sure that he embraced her despite her attempts at hiding her emotions.

With my decision made, I pushed myself backwards through the narrow space and out of the opening. At the sight of me emerging from the hole, Mel pushed out of Jared's embrace and rushed to my side pulling me into an embrace with her strong arms.

"Wanda!" I could hear the relief flooding her voice.

"I'll let you two talk," Jared said quietly as he turned to walk out of the room. "Mel, I'll be in our room if you need me."

"No." I said. "I'd like you to stay here too. If you don't mind, that is."

A look of shock crossed his face but was quickly hidden behind his emotionless expression. He lowered himself to the ground, leaning against the rock wall beside Mel. He didn't say anything, just waited for me to begin.

"He hates me."

"He hates souls, or at least that is the last feeling he remembers." Melanie corrected.

"Doc said that his mind did this because of a traumatic experience." I explained.

"Exactly. So we just need to figure out what about bringing us back from the desert set him off." She said with hope, not seeing where I was going with this.

Jared tilted his head ever so slightly, his eyes narrowing. I recognized that look as the same one he had given Doc during our small tribunal.

"Wanda, are you sure about this?" He asked. "I don't think Ian would agree with this."

Melanie's head snapped back over her shoulder to look at Jared. "What are you talking about Jared?"

"She doesn't want him to remember." He stated simply.

Melanie slowly looked back at me, confused. "But you love him."

I nodded. I could never deny the feelings I had for him.

"If the memory of me was so painful that his mind chose to erase it…" I paused to take a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say. "Then I don't think I should remind him."

* * *

><p><strong>It was not easy to make Ian so angry... makes me sad and was why it took so long to write. I will warn you that this will not be resolved quickly but I do love Ian and Wanderer together so there is a light at the end of the tunnel.<strong>

**Thanks! Mel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unfortunately this is not the longest chapter but I thought you had waited long enough and I wanted to give you something. Lots of life getting in the way as usual and I am finding it hard to get the time to get all of my thoughts typed out. Thank you for all still staying invested in the story.**

* * *

><p>My decision regarding Ian had been made, whether Melanie agreed with it or not, it was not the first time we had disagreed on one of my decisions. Of course she had won that one in the end, with Jared's help, but this time she was not in my head to hear it.<p>

Jared didn't stay with us the whole time, saying he wanted to go check on things, although I was sure he had other reasons for leaving. At some point I must have drifted to sleep again but woke to the sounds of footsteps coming down the tunnel. It must have been a deep sleep because I couldn't remember actually falling asleep or having any dreams.

"It's probably just Jared coming back." Melanie said. She was leaning against a bag of rice a couple of feet away from me.

"How long did I sleep?" Not that she had a watch to check that on. That would be a good thing to get on one of our next raids; that is if there was a next one.

"Not too long," she answered. "I think you really needed it though."

I just nodded, feeling guilty for leaving her sitting here by herself while I slept. "Sorry."

Melanie rolled her eyes at me but didn't comment. The footsteps were just around the bend now. I turned expecting to see Jared enter the room but was surprised but the small shape I saw instead. A shadow I recognized just as easily though.

"Hey Mel! Hey Wanda!" Jamie greeted us with his usual enthusiasm. If he knew what was going on he wasn't letting on. A bright smile stretched across his face as he came into the light.

"Jared told me where I could find you." He plopped himself right between the two of us, his head leaning on my shoulder while his feet lay across Melanie's lap.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Melanie asked, playing with a loose thread hanging from his shorts.

"Nope. We're all done for the day." He said happily. "Sharon didn't even make me stay late. She was actually in a good mood."

Melanie and I exchanged a look. Clearly she had been updated by Doc on Ian's re-found distaste for the souls. Not that he would have intended on it being good news to anyone. The two of them seemed like such an odd pairing but how could I judge why someone loved someone else.

"It's actually almost dinner time," his stomach growled as if on cue. "That's why I came to find you."

Dread filled the empty space that had been left in my chest. What if Ian was there? I brushed my hand through Jamie's hair trying to distract myself; it was getting so long now, Melanie was going to need to give it a trim soon. "I'm not that hungry." I said to him. "You and Mel should go on without me before there's nothing left."

Jamie looked at me with his 'puppy dog eyes' as Melanie referred to them. I could almost feel my resolve crumbling, but even Jamie couldn't help me get through an entire meal knowing those sapphire eyes were in the same room and the emotions that they now held for me.

"It'll be soooo boring without you." Jamie whined. "Jared is bringing food to Doc, Jeb and Ian in the hospital – he told me Doc forced you to take a break, I think it was good he did that, you never take care of yourself Wanda – so if you aren't there then it'll be just me and Mel. No offense Mel, but I talk to you all the time."

Melanie looked at me with her eyebrows raised, silently challenging me to find a reason to refuse him now. I couldn't think of anything that they wouldn't pick up on as being a lie so I took a deep breath and got myself off the ground.

Making our way towards the kitchen I reached up to my neck, feeling the bandana wrapped around it. I was grateful that Jared thought to get me one earlier to cover the bruises. Neither one of them mentioned what had happened aloud though. Melanie knew how I felt from personal experience and Jared knew what it was like to attack the person you love without actually knowing it. Neither one of them wanted to re open those wounds. I don't think I could bear the stares I would get if they weren't covered up or the accusations I would see in those same looks for Ian.

I could hear the voices of people talking in the kitchen drift down the hallway. Those same voices quieted as soon as we entered the room. Not into definite silence, like when I was first in the caves, but our entrance brought with it stares and whispers. News travels fast around here.

Melanie urged me forward, her hand on my back, while Jamie looked around confused. We grabbed our food quickly and made our way to our usual table. I took my seat and glanced at the empty seat beside me. Such a small thing, an empty chair, but powerful enough to make me feel like my body was ripping in two. I wrapped my arms around my waist – just below the table and out of Jamie's sight – to try to physically hold myself together.

"Why is everyone whispering?" Jamie asked in a whisper himself.

Not wanting to lie I looked down at my plate while Melanie just shrugged her shoulders. Before he could open his mouth to question the situation once again he was distracted by more voices were coming towards the kitchen, loudly approaching compared to the hushed whispers surrounding us. I recognized the voices without seeing the faces and knew this was not going to be good.

"I knew he would have to come to his senses eventually." Lacey's voice carried from the hall. "I mean, seriously, who could fall in love with a parasite."

"If we could only hit the rest of the people in this cave in the hea –" Sharon stopped what she was saying mid sentence as they entered to room to the stares of everyone in it, including a glaring look from Melanie. They continued to the counter to get their food, pretending to ignore the stares they were receiving in both approval from some and disapproval from others.

Glancing up I could see Jamie's eyes focused on Melanie, he wasn't that easy to brush off. He knew we were hiding something from him, and he was going to find out. He had Stryder instincts, much like Jeb, and he was more perceptive than most.

I eventually ate the rest of my meal, all of it, once again due to Jamie's persistence.

Melanie decided that we would go to the bathing room after we finished dinner. Trying to convince Melanie that I hadn't done any physical work in so long that I would be fine to just go back to the storage room – my room - was pointless. She did make a good point about how long it had been since I had taken a bath. My usually light hair now hung heavy and greasy. I had only taken a quick rinse since we had come back from the raid. It had been the only time I left Ian's side. I didn't want him waking to the sight of me covered in blood – his blood.

Jamie insisted on following us to the bathing room, still anxious to find out what was going on. I didn't want to tell him what was going on. I knew he would feel bad for me and want to fix everything. I also realized that once he looked at me with that sadness in his eyes I wouldn't be able to hold myself in one piece anymore.

"Hey Jared." Jamie called out as we were approaching the entrance to the bathing room.

I looked up from the ground I had been staring intently at to see Jared approaching us in the dark hallway. Panic swept over me as I realized he may not be alone. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him wide eyed as he approached.

"Just me." He said as he stopped in front of us, seeing my fearful expression. "I was just bringing back all the dishes before going to find you guys." His arms were full of dirty dishes.

"How is he?" I asked, needing to know that he was okay. As much as I was afraid to see him my mind had been fighting the urge to go to him with every breath. Like I was missing part of me.

"He's good. Got quite the headache and his ribs are definitely cracked." I cringed at the mention of him being in pain as Jared continued. "Doc finally convinced him to take some no pain as I was leaving so he is probably sleeping now."

"That's good, I'm glad Doc got him to take the medicine. He shouldn't be suffering if we have something to take it away." I said, feeling a little more relieved. If he was asleep, maybe he wouldn't notice if I went to see him.

"Jamie, why don't you help Jared take those to the kitchen." Melanie suggested.

Jamie crossed his arms in protest. "I'm not that easy to get rid of Mel. I know something is going on and I want to know what it is."

I couldn't look at him. He would have seen it written all over my face.

Melanie looked at Jared and he nodded, answering the question that she didn't need to ask aloud. "JAred will tell you about it. Okay?"

Jamie's expression quickly changed to one of triumph as he grabbed some dishes from Jared and turned back the way we had come. Jared leaned in and gave Melanie a quick kiss on the forehead and followed a few steps behind him, leaving just the two of in the hall.

"Thanks Mel."

"Hey I didn't want to explain it to him either."

We stepped out of the bathing room once we had cleaned up and stopped in the hallway. I looked in both directions, conflicted as to which way to take. Melanie waited beside me patiently. I was grateful every day that it was her body I received as a host. Even with all the pain I felt at the moment, I was still lucky to have someone like Melanie.

"I am sure he is sleeping by now. He won't even know you're there." She still knew me so well, better than almost everyone.

"I just need to see that he is still okay." I needed to see him; to be close to him even if just for a minute.

We made our way down to the hospital wing my feet moving quicker with each step, like I was being pulled in his direction. Once the door was in sight I slowed my pace and the nervousness set in. Melanie grabbed my clammy hand and squeezed.

"I don't hear anyone. I think they are asleep." Melanie whispered.

I knew we didn't need to worry about him knowing we were here as soon as I saw his cot. He was sprawled out on the small cot with one leg and both arms hanging over the edge, practically touching the floor. He was in a deep sleep. He looked peaceful and I couldn't help but smile.

I felt warm inside at the sight of him and it was like the rest of the world faded away and it was just us. I didn't even notice who else was in the room. I only saw Ian. I quietly approached his sleeping form, placing my hand on his chest just over his heart, careful not to put too much pressure on his injured ribs. His chest rose and fell steadily with a rhythm that was more familiar to me than my own.

I just stood there watching him sleep, his features relaxed and calm. All the emptiness inside me was gone now that I was with him but I knew I couldn't stay too long; I would never want to leave if I stayed. I leaned over him; one hand still placed over his heart and placed one kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Ian." I whispered.

My lips tingled from the contact with his smooth skin and I could feel my heart beat quicken. I could feel my heartbeat down to my fingertips where I could have sworn I felt his beat quicker too.

I jumped slightly when a noise broke the absolute silence in the room. Ian was talking in his sleep. More of a muttering than talking as the words he said were both quiet and incomprehensible. I pulled my hand away and quickly stepped back from his cot.

I backed up, my eyes never leaving him, until I stood beside Melanie once again. "That was close." She whispered in my ear. "Do you want to stay? Kyle and Doc are here… so you'd be safe." She didn't seem to know how to properly word that without offending either me or Ian.

I shook my head no and with a deep breath I turned and walked out the door. This was what was best for him. No matter how much it hurt me.

We made our way back to the storage room to find Jared and Jamie waiting there with 2 bedrolls and pillows. Before I could even open my mouth Jamie was up from the ground and his arms were wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

I looked to Melanie for help but she was talking closely with Jared and couldn't see my face.

"I'm so sorry Wanda." Jamie said as he let me out of his embrace.

"Thank you Jamie, for both your concern and pillows, although I only need one." I said looking to the pile on the ground.

"I can't let you stay here by yourself, so I am going to be your roommate." Jamie said cheerfully.

Both Melanie and I shot a confused look at Jared. He shrugged his shoulders. "He wanted to help out Wanda, and give you a break Mel."

"That was very considerate of you Jamie, but don't you have class tomorrow? I would hate for you to be tired in the morning." I said, not wanting to force Jamie to sleep on the floor but at the same time not wanting to be alone.

"No class tomorrow Wanda, it's the weekend."

I must have lost track of the days in the hospital.

"Okay but only for tonight."

Jamie quickly kicked Melanie and Jared out of the room and put together two beds on the floor. It was odd to see him being the caregiver when all I could picture him as was the young boy from Melanie's memories. He had grown up so much since arriving at the caves.

We both lay down on the floor and I turned off the blue light that still illuminated the room leaving us in the pitch blackness.

"Wanda?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"It is going to be okay. I just know it."

I smiled in the dark. "Thank you."

"Ian is the same Ian that fell in love with you when you were sharing Mel's body, that believed you before most people did, that protected you; the same one that held you in his hand . You just need to make him love you like you did before. You have to start from the beginning…" Jamie's voice started to fade and I knew he was drifting off to sleep.

"When did you become so wise?" I asked in a quiet tone, trying to lull him fully to sleep.

"Dunno… just happened…I guess…"

"Good night Jamie."

"G'night Wanda…" His voice fading completely before finishing my name.

I lay in the darkness alone with my thoughts for I don't know how long. Eventually the exhaustion kicked in and I drifted into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of Ian.

Fortunately my dreams were interrupted quickly by gentle shake by a hand on my shoulder. My eyes shot open at the contact and I was relieved to find myself staring at Jared's face, a foot from mine, lit by the blue lantern I had left at my side.

"Sorry to wake you so early Wanda," he whispered. "but we have some supplies coming in right now and we don't have much time until the sun is fully up."

I sat up quickly, shaking the sleepy fog from my head. "Of course. I'll wake Jamie up."

Jared just gave me a quick nod and took off out of the cave.

I took some effort to wake Jamie from his sleep. From what Melanie had told me, teenagers needed a lot of it and lately Jamie could sleep through even Jeb's snoring.

We had the beds rolled up just as I could hear footsteps entering the cave entrance. I looked up and was shocked by who I saw.

"Burns?" I asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Jared came around the corner a couple of feet behind him. "He brought food." He said, raising a crate filled vegetables and other perishables. All the stuff we missed getting.

Burns looked down at the ground as he lowered what he was carrying, but I could see a slight blush creep up on his cheeks before he could hide it. Being the centre of attention was hard for us; we were so used to being part of a community as a whole not as individual members.

Jeb came in behind Jared, gun slung over his shoulder and bags of apples in his hands. I shuddered at the appearance of his gun once again.

"Don't worry Wanda," he said as soon as he saw me. "I'm not plannin' on using it. Your friend here just gave us a start driving in here with no warning. Surprised we even saw him with the sun barely up."

"He even remembered to tie the tarp to the back of his truck." Jared said patting Burns on the back, before turning to go get more supplies.

I placed my hand on Burns' arm. "How did you know?"

He smiled down at me, a genuine smile the reach his eyes, like the ones Jared had in the cabin. "I will tell you all about it as soon as I finish helping unload the supplies."

He moved towards the exit, pausing before he was out of sight and turning back to me. "I am… very glad you weren't harmed, Wanderer."

His exit left just me, Jamie and Jeb in the storage room. Jamie was excitedly looking through the new boxes, yelling out everything he found. Jeb just looked at me, not with the sympathy I saw in most peoples' eyes when they saw me, but with curiosity. He was trying to figure out what I was planning. I realized that this was the first time I had actually seen Jeb since Ian woke up.

"I'm sorry to tell you this darlin' but I don't think there will be room for you in here tonight." He finally said, stroking his beard. "Looks like you're back to a proper room."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said it is a little short, and some people may not like Burns showing up again but it all serves a purpose. That and there was barely any Ian in this chapter but I will fix that in the next one.<strong>

**Thanks for reading ~ Mel**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well at least I was quicker with this one :)**

**So I've started working on my own stories again and this one got put on the back burner a little bit and I apologize for that. I do still hope to finish it but I am having a dilemma regarding one of the plots I had previously planned out that woudl bring in a new character, who is the catalyst eventually for Wanda and Ian. I am not sure if I want to leave it in or not... If I took it out it would make this a couple of chapters shorter which may mean quicker updates but a shorter story... like I said, a dilemma, but I am sure I will get past it. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy & thank you to all the reviewers and I hope to hear from you again**

* * *

><p>Ch 16<p>

I stared at Jeb not knowing what to say. I couldn't argue his logic, the food was more important than where I lay my head, but I also knew I couldn't go back to our room.

"Now don't look at me like that Wanda." He said in response to my silence. "I know what you're fixin' to do.." He glanced at Jamie out of the corner of his eye, who was paying us no attention with the food to distract him. "and as much as I may disagree with you, it's your decision to make and I will make sure no one says anything to Ian that you don't want them too."

My mouth opened to thank him but his raised a finger to stop me and I snapped it closed.

"This does not mean that you get to shrink away from this community or from your duties to it, which includes getting proper rest in a proper room." Jeb crossed his arms over his chest. "And I won't be budging on that one bit, little lady."

I knew he was right. I had neglected my duties here for the past several days, although to be honest with myself I hadn't much thought of it while I watched over Ian as he slept in Doc's office. There wasn't much I was allowed to do, but I knew that every little bit helped around here.

Once they had finished unloading the supplies I took the opportunity to get back to work but offering to take some of the fresh food to the kitchen to start breakfast, figuring it was early enough that chances would be slim that I would run into anyone. Burns of course offered to help me and I took him up on it hoping to get an explanation on the way through the caves.

Unfortunately our scuffle with the other humans had not gone unnoticed and when Burns had gone into town for supplies for his community he was told by many souls he came into contact with about the situation, advising him to be careful and that it was dangerous to be travelling alone – even at his size. Deciding to get more information Burns asked a patrolling Seeker (this had been implemented in the direct vicinity since the incident) what had happened. "It turns out that the human men had been caught that night, hiding in the woods just outside of town." He explained in a whisper as we tried not to wake anyone.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart started racing and I thought about how I could convince Ian to trust me enough to leave these caves before the Seekers came for all of us. Those men knew too much about us and I was not about to allow my family to be caught and eventually discarded. The thought actually made my stomach churn.

Burns saw my expression and shook his head adamantly. "You don't need to fret Wanderer. They put up such a fight during their capture that they were all killed before a Seeker could be implanted for information."

I felt bad for the relief I felt over the news of their violent death, but Melanie would have told me it was for the greater good and that they didn't deserve my grief. I did take a moment to acknowledge to myself that they may never have gotten to the savage nature that they had if we had never come to this planet.

After Burns had received all the information from the Seeker he had a feeling that we may have been involved and when he took the back way around some of the larger stores his suspicions were quickly confirmed by the sighting of our van still parked there. He also had the foresight to realize that we had left it at a general store and knowing that we would have ended with the perishable foods from the market, he took the initiative to make the stop there for us.

"I drove the rest of the evening and night to drop off the food to my community and then got here as quick as I could." He said. "I was relieved to hear that you were unharmed but I am sorry to hear that Ian was. Has he recovered from his injuries? I assume so if you are not by his side."

I guess in the rush to get everything in the cave before sunrise Jared hadn't been able to tell Burns everything – or maybe he left this for me to do on purpose. This was not the time and place to open that wound right now so I just answered his question vaguely. "Yes he is recovering nicely with the help of Doc and our medicines."

Burns smile lit up his face as he looked down at me and I tried my best to reflect one back, focusing on the fact that Ian was indeed healing nicely. "I'm glad Wanderer. You must be very relieved."

I was surprised to see Lucina in the kitchen when we got there, she explained that having young ones made it next to impossible to sleep in past sunrise and pointed to Freedom sitting in the corner playing with one of the toys we had brought back for him. When he saw me he crawled over and wrapped his chubby arms around my legs and that made me genuinely giggle for the first time in days.

Burns went back to get another large box with fresh fruit while I helped Lucina in the kitchen, which mostly involved keeping Freedom distracted and out of the way. It wasn't long before I could hear the room filling with voices and I tried my best to keep myself hidden behind a rock wall where I played with Freedom. I wanted to ensure I did my part of the workload but I was still weary about being around everyone. He was a good distraction, drabbling on in his own little language, until a heard a voice enter the room that had my spine tingling.

"Are you sure you should be walking around little bro?"

"Doc said as long as I took it easy I didn't have to stay in the hospital," Ian said, his voice strained as if he was trying to hide the pain I was sure he still felt. "I'll just sit here, taking it easy, while you go get me some breakfast."

"Well at least your injuries haven't affected your sense of humour." Kyle said with a chuckle. I knew I should be happy to hear them bantering like old times but it just left me with an empty feeling and confirmed what I doing was right. Ian could go back to the way thing were before, he could be happy. I knew he had been told about Wes and Walter, though Jared made a point to ensure that my involvement in both were not mentioned. He took it pretty well, but Doc thought the no pain was assisting with that in some capacity.

I listened as Lucina filled two plates for Kyle and looked back at where she stood once I knew he had gone back to their table. She was looking at me with her head tilted to the side her heavy eyes questioning. Since being placed in Pet's body Ian and I had been practically inseparable and here I sat hiding in a corner while he ate breakfast with his brother completely unaware. She didn't ask me why, just turned back to serve the next person in line. It wasn't until I heard Burns' voice that my spine stiffened. I had forgotten he was coming back.

"Hello Ian," Burns greeted him. "I'm glad to see you are up and about." After our experience at the hospital Burns and Ian had gotten to know one another and even began a friendship, of course Burns had no idea that I had told Ian about what had happened or the fact that he now had no memory of it or the fact that he was friends with souls.

I sprung to my feet too late, rounding the corner of the wall to see Ian's look of shock.

"What the hell Kyle!" He boomed. "How many of them are there?"

Jared stepped in, taking the box of food from Burns with an apologetic look. "Burns brought us the food we were unable to get on our last raid. He lives with another community nearby." He explained. "He's our friend."

"What the happened to all of you?"

"Wanda happened." Melanie said from the doorway. I hadn't noticed her come in, but it shouldn't have been a surprise considering Jared was here.

Ian's head spun in my direction. He stared at me like I was a puzzle he couldn't figure out. I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks under his glare. Everyone in the room had stopped eating and were now watching the scene unfold infront of them.

Wanting to get out of there quickly I grabbed Burns by the arm and directed him out of the room. We could eat later. I walked until I felt we were far enough from the kitchen then turned us in the direction of the corn field. It was a good place to hide – which I knew from experience. I fell to the ground between the husks, Burns following suit.

"What happened in there? Ian acted like we had never met before… and the way he looked at you…"

I put my head in my hands and took in a deep breath. We sat there talking until I could almost see the sun in the hole in the roof above us. I told him everything that had happened since our run in with the other humans. I realized as I told him this he was one of the few people who may actually understand my reasoning for what I was doing. Once I was done he promised to stay in our community to be there for me as long as I needed, as he had promised me before – he would always be there for me.

Over the next week I somehow managed to avoid being around Ian directly, ensuring my chores kept me hidden and eating on the other side of the room with Burns and Sunny (who was unable to be around Kyle as much due to her discomfort with Ian's behaviour when he first woke up – which I had not specifically told Burns about) while insisting that Melanie, Jared and Jamie sat with Kyle and Ian. Doc had thought that makng things as normal as possible would aid in his recovery.

Most of them had been busy working the fields which was something I would have been unable to help with anyways, so it was easy for me to disappear to do dishes or laundry in the dark bathing room. Burns had kept me company every day since I had told him the truth about Ian. Without him I don't know if I would have survived those days, the aching to be with Ian never subsiding, feeling of the growing distance overwhelming. Burns helped distract me; telling me stories from the Fire Planet or his time as a bear, even describing his community and its bat cave.

We finished laying out the clean laundry to dry one afternoon when Jamie came running down the hall. He skidded to a stop when he saw me there. He was out of breath and bouncing on the spot. "Hey Wanda, Burns! We're having a soccer game now! Everyone's there so I came to find the two of you."

Everyone meant Ian would be there. "I think I will sit this one out Jamie." I said. He looked down, deflated.

When he looked back at me I knew I was in trouble. The puppy dog eyes were in place. "I know things have been hard on you lately Wanda. I understand that." He pleaded. "But I think that if you just try this you might see that you are still part of our family… I miss you… so please come play soccer with us."

He said the one thing I had been trying not to admit – that by me doing what was in Ian's best interest, I was hurting the other people I cared about and that cared about me. I felt like I was always destined to be hurting someone I loved.

I smiled at Jamie, caving in to him. "Okay. If you insist." Jamie took my hand in his – which seemed to be getting bigger everyday – and dragged me down the corridor, Burns at our heels.

When we got to the room I could see Jamie had not been exaggerating, everyone was here, even Isaiah and Freedom were in one corner kicking around a softer ball. They had already begun choosing teams, Kyle and Jared taking the captain roles. Jared called out Burns' name as soon as we entered the room. Kyle cursed. He looked at me before going to stand with Jared, looking for approval. I smiled at him and nudged him forward. A few people more were called and when it was Kyle's turn his eyes stopped on me, but I shook my head quickly. I could only imagine Ian's face if I ended up on his team.

The game was going well, Jared and Burns made a good team and combined with Mel they were a force equal to Kyle and Ian. To be fair, Ian had only recently been okayed by Doc for physical work and activities – the soul medication helped greatly to shorten his recovery time. Ian and Kyle were making a move towards our end of the 'field' directly into my path. I knew I would never be able to actually stop them so I quickly moved out of Jared's way so he could get block their way, tripping over my own feet at the same time and slamming onto my knees.

Instantly I could feel the burning pain in my knees and I knew there would be damage. A strong hand gripped my upper arm and pulled me to my feet. I turned awkwardly - the pain in my legs intense - to thank Jared but was shocked to see Ian looking down at me. As my eyes met his sapphire ones, something seemed to click behind his and he quickly dropped my arm, stepping back a few paces so Doc could check me. Candy followed behind him, carrying the bag of medicine we kept on the sidelines for injuries like this. I didn't pay any attention to what they were doing. I could only stand there and stare at Ian's face, a look of horror and confusion written clearly across it.

Once Doc had cleaned my wounds, leaving some blood on my pants as the only evidence, he declared I was good to continue. All I could picture was the look on Ian's face, who now had his back to me down the field with a separate group of people, so I decided to sit the rest of the game out. "Maybe I'll go play with Isaiah and Freedom instead." I suggested trying to lighten the gloomy mood I had now created. Jeb gave me a pat on the shoulder, called me a trooper (whatever that was) and got everyone back into the game as I went to sit near the boys.

The game ended, the victory going once again the Kyle and Ian. Burns came over to me, assisting me off the ground, examining my knees one more time. Most people had left as soon as the game was over, leaving only a few of them celebrating their victory, mostly Kyle gloating to anyone who would listen. I watched them as we walked to perimeter of the room towards the exit. Kyle pulled Ian into a headlock but let go quickly as Ian yelled out in pain. I stopped dead in my tracks, fighting the urge to run to him. Kyle looked scared – the same look he had in the parking lot that day.

Ian was hunched over, holding his head in his hands. I could see Kyle tentatively reach toward him, placing his hand on his back, his lips moving but too far away for me to hear what he was saying. Suddenly Ian straightened up, kicking one of his legs out to the side, sweeping Kyle's legs out from under him and sending him crashing to the ground.

The most beautiful sound filled the room as Ian laughed full-heartedly standing over his brother splayed on the ground. This caused the strangest reaction in me. I could feel the happiness wash over me at the sound of his laughter but at the same time I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I didn't know a human could feel two opposite emotions at the same time and I had no idea how to deal with them.

I moved as quickly as my legs would carry me out of the room and headed straight to the hospital, where Burns and I had been living. I tried focusing on something mundane to distract me from the conflicting feelings I was having, so I set out to get clean pants. It seemed like a stupid thing to be focused on but it was something. I could hear Burns' footsteps behind me, but he was otherwise silent.

I got to the room and went to the small pile of clothes on my cot, pulling out a worn pair of jeans. I clutched them in my hand and dropped to the cot. The cot across from me squeaked as Burns lowered himself onto it. He reached forward taking the jeans, placing them beside me before taking my hands in his – much like the night we first met.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I don't know what is wrong with me?" I admitted. "This body feels so many things at the same time."

"It is a very interesting species, humans." That was my problem. I didn't separate myself as much as I should.

"It just hurt to see him so happy without me." I said. "I know it is selfish and that I should be happy that he is, but it hurts so much… and the look on his face when he touched me…"

"The only reason he looked like that was because he let himself think about it." I looked at Burns confused. "You don't see him when he isn't paying attention to his actions. How his gaze always seems to be drawn in your direction or how he places himself between you and everyone else whenever possible, or how he gets two plates at every meal before he realizes it… or in the split second before you hit the ground."

"But the pain I saw on his face was something I never want to see again and the only time it is there is when I am around."

"He still loves you." He stated. "His mind just hasn't realized it yet."

A sob burst from my lips. Knowing that he could still love me under all of his anger and pain made this so much harder for me. I had felt this before when I had decided to give Melanie her body back. It broke my heart to know that he loved me and I was going to hurt him. Burns leaned forward, pulling me to his shoulder where I stained his shirt with the salt from my tears. I cried on him until I had nothing left in me and he held me until the hitching in my breath had stopped, kissing me on the top of the head before releasing his grip.

A loud crack came from the hallway, followed by a curse. We jumped from the cots at the sound to see Ian standing in the doorway, cradling his hand to his chest, a pile of rock dust on the floor at his feet. I could see the blood on the hand he held, the sound we had heard must have been his fist hitting the rock wall. He turned quickly and took off down the dark hallway. I didn't think, my legs acting on their own accord down the hall after him.

I caught up with him just before the bathing room – only because he had stopped, leaning against the wall with one arm. I pulled the bandana off my neck and walked around him so I could see the injured hand. I was already swelling, blood covering his knuckles. I reached forward with the bandana to stop the bleeding but as I was about to touch him he cringed back. No matter how many times he had done that since he woke up, each time brought with it a new pain. I held the fabric out to him by the corner between my finger and thumb so we would have no contact. He took it. "I'll get Doc for you."

I started to walk away but stopped when I heard him clear his throat. "Wait."

I turned back to him, waiting for what he had to say, fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry. You were just trying to help me." He cringed as he tried to wrap the fabric around his hand.

"What happened back there?" This was the most I had spoken to him in over a week.

"I don't know." He said. "I went to meet Doc after the game for a check up, but you were there instead… with Burns… and for some reason I felt this anger rising in me." He sucked a breath between his teeth as he tightened the bandana. "I didn't even know I hit the wall until my hand started to throb. I don't even know why I was angry, I've only known you for a week… as far as I can remember at least."

I was afraid to speak. Just being this close to Ian made me feel complete. These were self serving thoughts though because for as good as it made me feel I could clearly see the internal struggle he was having and the obvious conflict it was causing him.

"I know we meant something to each other before… but I can't remember any of that. Even if I do fall in love with you again, I won't know if it is because I really feel it or if I am just doing what I am supposed to do. It's like I am forcing myself to feel things that I am not sure about." Ian said, his eyes holding mine. "I can't make my heart and mind agree when I am around you. I can't help but feel a need to protect you, but I don't know how to protect you from myself as I am clearly the one doing all of the damage. I can see it on your face everyday and I can tell you were crying back there too. In the end whatever I do just feels wrong."

"You're confused." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Wanda. I just don't know how to be around you... maybe I need more time."

"I know." I did understand and I knew what I had to do for him, though Melanie was not going to be happy with me.

I looked at his hand, now tightly wrapped in the bandana. "Will you be okay?" I asked

"Yes. Thank you." He said. His eyes stared at me like deep pools of despair and confusion.

"I have to go speak to Jeb."

He nodded at me as I rose from the ground. I turned to walk away from him, a knot forming in my stomach as I turned my back on him.

A hand rested on my shoulder after only a few steps, my skin on fire from the contact. I turned only my head to see him standing behind me.

"I am truly sorry, Wanda."

"Me too."

It nearly broke my heart admitting to Jeb that I wanted to leave the caves. This community was the closest thing I had ever had to a family; the souls viewed our species as one expansive family and as much as I had spend my existence believing that was the ideal way of life it took this small group of mismatched humans to make me realize that it lacked the intimacy and sometimes conflict of a true family.

Jeb had immediately called for a tribunal, which was what I had been expecting him to do. What surprised me was that he called it for the entire community and not the small group that was present during my first request to leave the caves – and the planet as a whole.

We gathered in the same place that had once held the trial over Kyle's fate after our 'accident', but this time it was me standing on display between Jeb and Jared. The agruements came fast and furious once Jeb had explained why we had gathered and they were strong on both sides. Those close to me said it should be my choice as this was not a prison and I had done so much to help them – I didn't agree with that, feeling that I could have done so much more somehow. The other side felt that this was all part of my grand scheme and I was going to lead an army of Seekers here as soon as I was free.

"I think Wanda should be allowed to do whatever she chooses." Ian said. I knew he was not saying this to get rid of me. He may not have realized it, but he was doing what he always did, trying to get me to be more selfish and do what I want.

"She's not doing it for herself. She's doing it for you." Melanie said, clenching her fist in frustration.

Jeb raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "The question is not why she wants to leave the caves, but if she can." He said to the group. "It's time for a vote, but in the end the decision will be mine to make 'cause this is my house."

The room was a murmur of agreements to Jeb's rules.

"Raise your hands if you agree to let Wanda leave the caves to stay with Nate's group."

Hands began to raise belonging to all of the people I considered to be my friends in the cave, the ones who trusted me not to betray them, with the exception of Melanie, Jamie, Sunny and Kyle, who all sat with their hands firmly in their laps. Even Jared raised his hand despite Melanie's angry stares. My eyes though were drawn to one hand which was raised in the air above a head of black hair. Ian was agreeing to let me leave. It stung with a surprising amount of pain, despite it being what I needed to do.

I was too distracted to hear Jeb's count but I could see it was about half of the votes. This was going to come down to Jeb's decision. I turned to him, waiting for my answer.

"Clearly we are evenly split on the issue at hand." He said stroking his beard. "I believe the reasoning behind those who are against Wanda leaving here, are doing it out of fear that she may do something out there to put us in danger."

Maggie started to speak up but was quieted by a look from Jeb.

"I know our Wanda well enough to know that she would lay her own life down before putting any of us in danger." I nodded as he continued. "So my decision is to let Wanda leave the caves to stay with Nate's group –"

The room instantly sprung to life with people arguing his decision, the loudest being Melanie and Maggie, for once actually agreeing on something – even if it was for completely different reasons.

"Under the condition," Jeb said, his voice booming over everyone else's. "That Wanda comes back at arranged times to assist us on our raids." He looked at me for confirmation.

"Of course I will." My voice barely carrying across the room, but that didn't matter; it was loud enough for Jeb. He dismissed the tribunal, leaving only a handful of us left in the room. I wanted to get up and leave the room as well but felt as though I was anchored to the ground; the reality of what had happened starting to sink in.

"So you're really going to leave us?" Jamie asked, his voice shaking slightly. I couldn't speak the words just yet so I nodded my head and let the tears in my eyes speak for themselves.

There was a large group for my send off and I couldn't decide if that made this harder or easier. I was overwhelmed by how much these humans seemed to care for me and that made me feel happy. I would miss them but I knew this was what I had to do. I couldn't hurt the one person that mattered the most; the same person who was missing from this group.

After the tribunal had ended we had made arrangements between Burns and Jared as to when the next raid would need to take place and how we would meet up. Once that was done I decided to leave the caves immediately. I thought that the quickest way would be the easiest, but standing here I realized that it would never be easy.

I approached Jeb first as he was the first person to truly accept me into the caves. "Thank you for… well for everything." I said gesturing to the world and people surrounding me.

He tipped his hat at me and gave me his crazy smile. "Don't be a stranger Wanda."

Sunny gave me a tight hug as I approached her and Kyle. We didn't say anything, the tears in her eyes were enough, so I moved down the line. I stood in front of Kyle, the man who had tried to kill me, not wanting to look into his eyes. They were too much like his brother's when not filled with rage. He reached down and forced my chin up, meeting my eyes with a look of sorrow. "I appreciate what you are doing for my brother, although when his memories do come back, he will try to kill me for letting you leave."

"Please take care of him." I asked. "And make sure he is happy." He rolled his eyes at me; obviously he would take care of his own brother. I had seen the torture on his face when Ian lay unconscious in the hospital. He would always look out for him, and that gave me reassurance.

I made my way through the rest of the crowd, saying goodbye to my friends; Trudy and Geoffrey, Heath, Paige and Andy, Heidi, Lily and Doc – who made me promise to take care of myself as he wouldn't be there to do it for me. I felt emotionally drained by the time I made it to the three of them standing just off to the side. Each of them holding onto to one another's hands. They were always strongest together and I knew that they would be okay as long as they had each other.

Jared's eyes were the first ones to meet my own, searching my expression. "You sure about this Wanda?"

No, maybe, I don't know. All those answers threatened to leave my lips but I knew they were not the correct answer; the one that served a bigger purpose than my own selfish desires. "Yes I'm sure."

My gaze flickered to the Stryders beside him.

"I promise you, on my own life, that they will be okay." He assured me as I looked back at him. Melanie did not agree with him and showed it by elbowing him in the stomach. I would have been concerned but I remembered her first encounter with the iron muscles of his stomach years earlier.

"I may be physically fine, but emotionally I will be an absolute wreck. I am used to being able to talk to you whenever I want and I don't think I am ready for that to be taken away." She reached over with her strong arms and pulled me into a hug. "You're the only sister I've ever had Wanda."

"You're like a sister to me too, Wanda." Jamie said as he wrapped his arms around my waist under Melanie's arms. Melanie backed away from us, leaning against Jared, her eyes moist and red. I could feel mine burning with tears of their own.

"I love you Jamie," I said. "That won't change no matter where I am."

I could feel his head nod but he said no more, his body hitching from sobs he held in, trying to look strong infront of Jared. Jamie finally released me from his arms, stepping back to where Melanie and Jared stood.

"Don't forget about us Wanda." Jamie said clutching to Melanie's side. Goodbyes were not easy for him; most people he said goodbye to never came back. Except her.

"I could never forget about you," I said, my voice catching as I tried to hold back the tears that were still threatening to overflow. "I'll be back before you know it for the next raid."

I waved a final time to everyone before turning and walking towards Burns, who stood several yards away, giving us privacy.

"Are you okay Wanderer?" He asked, concerned, as I stopped beside him.

"Not really," I answered honestly. "But I am ready."

I gave in one final time, sneaking a look over my shoulder at my friends – my family. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a figure hiding in the entrance way to the caves, previously out of sight behind the wall of well-wishers. Even in the shadows I knew it was him. Ian had come. Even if he hid in the shadows not actually saying goodbye, it still meant something to me.

* * *

><p><strong>So you may be mad that I made you wait and then did that. Wanda will be back of course but she needs to do a little exploring of her own for a little bit. There will be a happily ever after eventually... unless I change my mind which I HIGHLY doubt, I just love them together too much.<strong>

**R & R**


	17. Chapter 17

**So did you all give up on me yet? I know I totally suck for taking so long but here is another chapter...finally. Nothing crazy happens in it but it gives you the first look into Nates home. I will be going back to the other caves soon enough but Wanda has to experience this first. And to answer a few requests, yes there is a chapter planned from someone elses point of view but that won't be for a few more at least. Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting, it was all the requests for new chapters that kicked me in the ass to get back into this.**

**I hope you still like where this is going and once I get through developing this new place and people I hope to be a little bit quicker at updates (I miss having Ian in the chapters already) **

* * *

><p>It was not a terribly long drive to Nate's group but it felt like we had traveled light years from the caves that I knew as my home. It was like every mile passed was an eternity. The distance felt like I had left the planet completely and despite how ridiculous I knew that was I couldn't help the feeling. I just hoped I wasn't making a big mistake by leaving. I knew Ian needed space to heal and that me being around him just made that more difficult. He needed to be free to be happy without me, although the thought of him actually doing that made it difficult for me to breathe.<p>

I didn't say a word during the drive. I was afraid that as soon as I opened my mouth I would lose the small amount of control I had over my emotions, so instead I locked my jaw closed and watched as the outline of the peak that had first brought me here faded away behind us in the side view mirror until it was nothing.

We turned onto the familiar dirt driveway that lead to the ranch house, pulling the car up just behind it. Burns turned off the car and I felt his gaze rest on me as I looked up at my new home. Not home though…my new residence. My home was with my family. I could feel my eyes start to burn with tears again and I bit on my lower lip to stop the quiver I felt running through it. My strength had run out and I knew I was only moments from a complete breakdown. This was not like me. I had left 9 planets without pause, yet I was finding it impossible to be only miles away from the caves I called home.

Burns cleared his throat beside me. "Everyone will be hiding in the caves until I go and get them, as they usual do when I am absent… so the house is empty if you would like to go in." In other words he was giving me the opportunity to grieve in private.

I was grateful for my friend and how he seemed to know how I was feeling, though there was nothing he or anyone else could do to actually make it better. Nobody here at least. I could only nod my head as I reached for the door handle, not even able to look in his direction. I walked as quick as I my short legs could muster up the steps to the door not wanting to insult Burns by fleeing from the car in a run.

By the time I made it to the door I could barely see the knob through my tears. After fumbling for a moment I finally was able to open the door, squeezing myself through a narrow opening and closing it quickly behind me. Not able to contain it any longer a sob burst from my body and I slid down the door until I was on the cool tile floor. With my knees pulled tightly to my chest I let all the emotions I had been holding back during the drive wash over me. The loneliness, fear and despair shook my tiny body. Knowing that I was alone in the house finally gave me the opportunity to let it all out.

I am not sure how long I sat there by the door, my body still shaking after my tears had run dry, nor do I know when exhaustion had overtaken me. When I finally opened my eyes they were raw and swollen. I was also no longer on the cold floor but instead in a soft warm bed. I sat up startled by the change and quickly scanned the room. It was a large bedroom with a queen sized bed, floral print wallpaper, faded from the years of sunlight, and matching curtains. Burns was sitting in a chair across the room sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking position. I couldn't tell what time it was as the curtains blocked any light from the window but I felt like I had been asleep for a long time.

Slipping out from the bed a quietly as I could, I made my way to the bathroom, closing the door silently behind me. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I realized I was quite the sight. My blond hair was half stuck to my face, half a tangled mess and my eyes were even more red and swollen than they had felt when I woke. This was not the angelic looking face I first remembered reflecting in Pet's mirror before my insertion. This host had been through too much since then and it was written across my young face.

My body was still tired and worn from the release of all the pain I had been holding onto but there was an odd feeling that went along with it. It was a cleansing tiredness I felt. Not that the emotions were gone or that I had been able to cure them. They were now tucked away in a separate part of me that I was now able to contain and control, but never be rid of. Locked in a box in my mind.

I tiptoed back to the bedroom and pulled back the curtains just enough to peak outside. The room I was in was overlooking the front of the house, facing the road that we turned in from. I could make out the sun just starting to break the horizon which meant I had already been gone from my family for a day, though apparently I had slept through the entirety of it. Maybe I could actually survive this separation if I slept through each day we were apart. No, I told myself. That would be a waste of this host's life and I couldn't bear the thought of being so wasteful of such a precious thing. I caught myself looking in the direction of the caves, though I couldn't see the peak on the horizon, and I wondered what they were doing there right now. Was Lucina in the kitchen getting breakfast ready with Freedom? Were they starting to arrive to eat? Would Sunny be able to eat with Kyle and Ian now that we weren't there for her to sit with? I hoped Melanie would be there for her like she was for me…Were they thinking about me like I was of them? Though I don't think I really wanted the answer to that one.

"Wanderer?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Burns' groggy voice. I turned around to see him stretching awkwardly in the small chair. "I'm sorry Burns. Did I wake you?"

Looking down at his watch he shook his head. "No I have to get up now anyways." He stood up and made his way over to me, putting one hand on my shoulder. "Are you feeling a little better this morning? I hope you don't mind that I moved you. I thought you would be more comfortable here… in your room."

I felt the heat of blush on my cheeks, realizing the sight I must have been yesterday when he found me. "Yes, thank you. I am sorry I have been such a poor house guest so far."

A warm smile spread across his face. "Think nothing of it, but please don't consider yourself a house guest, I hope you make yourself as comfortable as possible and treat this like you would your own home."

Pulling myself away from the window and the thoughts of my family in the caves, I returned his smile as best as I could. "I will try my best to do so."

"Would you like to help me make breakfast then? I have been gone for awhile and I would like to treat everyone to a proper hot breakfast."

It felt good to be busying myself in the kitchen once again. My attention was still not fully on the tasks at hand, nor did I think it ever would be without him with me, but I was determined to try. I tried to focus on the eggs I was scrambling for the people I was yet to meet, hoping to not get too lost in my own thoughts. Trying not to think of the one place – the one person – that my mind kept wandering too. My fragile body was not built to handle all of those emotions yet and I didn't think I could survive another breakdown without suffering from dehydration.

"You okay Wanderer?" Burns asked as the eggs on the pan started to brown from my lack of attention.

I didn't know how to answer him. Physically I was fine, but mentally I was a mess. I hadn't felt so out of place and alone since sitting in my comforter's office so long ago, not knowing what to do about Melanie's presence in my mind – technically her mind. "I never thought of myself as weak but this planet is slowly breaking down any strength I may have had. I thought I had such a hard time with my first host because Melanie had been so strong, but now I think that any host's emotions are too much for me to handle. I don't know if I am strong enough to survive a full life cycle. That these emotions will take me over so completely that I will no longer be myself."

"I don't think that is possible." Burns stated. "Deciding to leave the one place you felt safe and connected was a very brave and selfless thing to do. Most of us would not be able to handle the emotions that go along with that kind of decision."

"Any Soul would do the same thing if it was better for the group… which it was. It is our nature."

"Do you really believe it was best for everyone? That if his memories come back he will be okay with you leaving?"

I knew Ian would not be happy about my choice if his memories came back. I knew this from the last time I tried to do what I thought was best - the time I had hurt him the most. Doing this was the only way I could take away the source of his pain and without me there as a reminder just hope that he never remembered the other times he had been hurt because of my presence.

"Don't you think that they would all be better off if we had never come here in the first place?" I asked. "Don't you wish that you could give Nate back the people he loved and the life he had before all of this happened? Before we happened."

Burns took a deep breath and came to stand beside me. He gently took the spatula out of my hand and removed the pan from the burner before turning the heat off. Taking me by the shoulder, he lead me to the small kitchen table and nudged me down to a seat. He pulled a chair up infront of me, close enough that his knees brushed mine. He leaned his forearms in his legs and waited until I met his steady gaze with my own eyes.

"That is something that neither one of us can change. There was nothing I could do about it when I was on the fire planet and there is nothing we can do about it here on this planet. It has been done. The only thing we can do is make life as happy and normal as possible for those that we come into contact with." He reach a hand forward and placed it on my knee. There was no fire with this intimate contact but instead a warm comfort. "There is still joy in the lives they lead now. You just have to look at your friends Jared and Melanie to see that. They make each other genuinely happy and they would not have had the opportunity to bring that love into being if we as a species had not intervened."

I took a moment before responding to him. My situation was not the same as Melanie and Jared's. The only pain that they had ever inflicted on each other was a direct reaction to me or my presence. They had outside influence on their pain, whereas there was nobody else involved with the pain I caused the man I loved. "I'm just trying to give Ian the chance to be happy without the complications of me being involved. I owe him that chance."

Burns let out a long sigh, his shoulders sagging. "There really is no changing your mind once it is set, is there?"

I shook my head. "I have always been determined and being with Melanie added stubbornness to that. So there is no changing my mind."

He stood from his chair and reached his hand out to me. "Well then let's get this food done before it all gets cold."

We had barely got back to what we were doing before we were interrupted by the back door swinging open. My automatic reaction was a burst of panic coursing through my body, though it left quickly when I realized that I was only standing with another soul and even if it was a seeker we were doing nothing wrong – other than making an excessive amount of food. We are not the type to waste anything. My first response had been for so long to protect the people I am with that I forgot for a moment that I didn't have to do that with Burns. He – _we _were the same as the souls.

"Good morning." Nate cheerfully greeted us as he pulled up a chair at the table. "Nice to see you again Wanda."

"Good morning to you too Nate," I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. "and thank you for allowing me to stay here with all of you. I truly appreciate it." That was true because if not for them I wouldn't have had anywhere else to go, I didn't fit in with my own kind anymore – nor would I fully want to.

"No thanks needed. From what I hear from Jeb and from Burns here, I think we will be thanking you soon enough."

I felt the heat on my cheeks from the compliment so I focused on the new batch of scrambled eggs I was frying in the pan. I truly hoped it would not always be like this for me. Nate and Burns discussed a few issues that had come up while Burns was away – watching over me. I found myself drifting away in thought as they spoke to each other about things I didn't know, including the people they spoke of and could not keep focused on the conversation. I knew it would be important to get to know the people living here in the colossal caves the same as I had gotten to know each person in Jeb's caves but I hadn't wrapped my mind around that yet. I missed Melanie's voice in my head. She had been such an asset in getting to know the quirks of everyone around me when I had first arrived there and I could now only hope that I had picked up enough insight from her to be able to do the same here.

Apparently I had finished the cooking on auto pilot because before I realized it we were done and the food was ready to be moved into the cave. I went to pick up a tray of food to bring to the caves but when I held it my hands started to shake. I was nervous and this body was not able to hide it. It was not the same as Melanie's had been when I last met a large group of strangers – who generally did not like me and with good reason.

Burns placed a large hand on mine. "Are you ready for this Wanderer?"

I wanted to say yes, that I was strong enough, but truthfully I was not ready for this. I didn't want to be the centre of all the stares and whispers. I leaned closer to him so only he could hear me and he ducked down closer to my level to accommodate the size difference. "Would it be terrible of me to say no?"

"Of course not Wanderer, there are no expectations for you here. It's on your timeline."

Relief washed over me and I smiled at my friend. "Would it also be okay if I had a shower?" I asked still in a whisper.

Returning my smile Burns nodded at me before turning his attention back to Nate. "I think we can handle these ourselves, Nate. Don't you?"

I could see the understanding flash across Nate's face when he agreed. I saw in him a lot of the same characteristics that Jeb had shown to me from the beginning. He was good at reading both people and situations, which is probably why his group has survived and grown as much as it had. That and a willingness to accept things as they now were and to learn from it and adapt to it. I wonder if the samples that had been taken and observed prior to the takeover by the souls were like these two men, would we have still come to this planet.

I showered as quick as possible, not to waste the valuable water supply that so many people depended on, then moved onto cleaning the kitchen and dishes left over from the extensive morning cooking. It wasn't long before I found myself without anything else to do in the small house. I did not want Burns to rush or to shy away from his duties to those who depended on him in these caves yet I found it hard to be sitting alone in here with only the ticking of the large floor clock to keep me company.

I remembered Burns and Nate telling us about the garden they were able to keep on the land near the home and decided to venture outside to check it out for myself. As I stepped out onto the porch my head naturally turned up to the warm yellow sun in the sky. It was a clear day, without a cloud in the sky as usual but the heat was not unbearable as it had been the few times I had been in it in the desert. With trees scattered across the land and grass under my feet I found it myself enjoying it instead of trying to hide from it. It did not take me long to find the garden, it really was just out in the open and even though they had told me so I still for some reason thought it would be hidden. It wasn't nearly as expansive as Jeb's was but it was healthy and some of it was even ready to harvest soon and the fact that I knew that made me smile. I knew Jeb would be proud of me for learning such an important survival technique – despite the fact that as a soul I really didn't need to know how to survive if I didn't want too.

"I was wondering where you were."

I was startled by the unexpected sound and I spun around to find Burns standing in the shade of a nearby tree. I hadn't heard him approach and I wondered how long he had stood there watching me poke through his garden and how long I had actually been out here.

"You had me worried when I came back to find an empty house." He said as he walked toward me. "Jeb would have been very upset with me if I had lost you in the first day you were in my company… and I am afraid to even think about what your Melanie may have wanted to do to me."

I had to smile at that. "Trust me, you don't want to think about that. Her thoughts could be very… aggressive, but in a protective way. If that makes any sense."

"I've learned over the years that they don't always need to make sense." He stopped beside me. "I think these will be ready to harvest in a few days."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Good thing you already know a few things about tendign to the garden. It will be nice to have someone help me without be being on constant alert for an unwelcome visitor." He crouched down in the dirt, examining the stalks closer. This put him just a bit below me.

"Do you think it would be a good time for me to take a tour of your caves?" I asked quietly. "Or would that be too disruptive?"

Burns looked up at me and a smile lit up his face. "I couldn't imagine you ever being disruptive Wanderer."

Burns led me to the entrance of the cave – or what used to be an entrance. I could see how clever a hiding place it was, being in plain sight. As we walked directly towards the entrance, down a gravel path lined with a worn wooden fence, I could see where the entrance once stood. It was now a solid wall of rocks framed by wooden pillars, as aged as the fence leading to it.

I looked at Burns confused, slowing my pace as we got closer to the wall. A few yards before the wall we came to a stop in front of a crisp white sign posted on a much newer fence stretching across the pathway. It stood out against the natural surroundings and as I read the sign I had to stifle a laugh.

"Please stay out for your own safety." I read it aloud to Burns. "Not that long ago, that would have stopped me too. Humans and souls are so very different. Makes me curious as to how the humans didn't notice the invasion sooner."

"But it is no surprise to me anymore to see how many people have survived to fight for themselves without being discovered. The differences are often what make them stronger."

He easily manoeuvred himself over the fence and reached a hand back to help me as I struggled to do the same. Despite my best efforts to strengthen myself, the small size of my host made moments like this difficult. The clumsiness did not help either.

Watching the wall as we walked towards it, the shadows started to play tricks with my mind – making the rocks move as I approached. It wasn't until I was within reaching distance that I realized that is wasn't actually a wall of rocks at all. I was multiple rock walls staggered behind each other with a narrow pathway zigzagging between them. I sucked in a gasp when I realized what I was looking at.

"It is quite the optical illusion." Burns said with pride. "No soul has ever gotten close enough to realize what they are actually looking at. The potential for danger keeps them at bay."

He lead me through the narrow pathway, taking my hand after we passed the first corner and the natural light disappeared. I kept my small hand in his and my other on the wall beside me to help guide myself. I now found the darkness that I once feared was now a comfort to me. I could feel the pathway change as we passed another bend, opening up to a wider space. Burns tugged my hand urging me forward tentatively.

"I promise I won't let you fall Wanderer." His voice echoed in the darkness. "It will be easier in a moment."

"I trust you." And there was no lie in my voice. After what he had helped me through in the short time I had known him I knew he was someone I could trust, that he would step in a be my bodyguard when my previously constant one could no longer do the job.

No more than two steps I heard the familiar buzz of electricity, follow by the shock of light suddenly in the pitch darkness. My eyes quickly adjusted and I soon saw that we now stood in a section of a corridor lit by a single light bulb. Burns raised his free hand and pointed to a small sensor on the rock wall with a small red light, explaining that the main corridor ran off motion sensors which made it easier for the residents to move around the tunnels and kept the unused areas dark in case they ever go a visitor. It was then I realized that my hand was still tucked in his and I pulled it out, tucking it into my pocket quickly. I was doing it in in a romantic way, but having my hand in his as we just stood there felt like a betrayal. His face fell once I removed my hand from his but he covered it up, just not quick enough for it to go unnoticed. My stomach sank knowing that I hurt his feelings once again.

We continued through the corridor moving from one motion sensor to another, the lights going dark behind us. It was as if the cave was tracking our movement. We came to a fork in the tunnel and I waited for Burns' direction.

"The tunnel to the left takes you to the main corridor, but there is something down here I want to show you first." He took out a flashlight from his pocket and shone it down the tunnel to the right. "The sensors only go down the main tunnels so it is harder to get lost down here. All other detours will need one of these. I do not recommend wandering off into the dark as there are unsafe places and sinkholes."

I nodded in agreement and followed him closely down the right tunnel, ensuring to stay in the circle of light provided. We walked in silence, though I did not find it uncomfortable. I could feel the air shift as we entered an open cavern. Burns put his hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks. He went over to what I assumed was the other the side of the room, but I could not be sure as the only light source was in his hands.

There was a click from where he stood and then the room was engulfed in light. the space ws much bigger than I assumed as Burns stood not even halk way across it. I looked around the huge room takign in the soaring ceiling and rock formations that took the shape of icicles hanging from the ceiling and walls. My eyes followed the direction of the lights, all turned to point in the same direction. I couldn't believe what I saw. Hidden in this cave system was a beautiful crystal formation, a waterfall that had frozen in time.

I was in awe. It was different than seeing the man made wonder of Jeb's caves. This was nature's beauty. The images of the crystal ice cities sculpted on the bear planet came to my mind and I imagined this would rival even those if it was under the bright sun outside. Even with only a few spotlights shining on the waterfall it reflected the light around the cavern in a rainbow of colours, sparkling like stars in the night sky. Jamie would love this room and I hoped I would be able to bring him here to see it one day. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Burns watching my reaction with a smirk on his face.

"It reminds me of the Mist Planet as well."

I nodded at him, not sure how he was able to know my thoughts. "How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"I figured since we are so similar, you would most likely have the same thoughts I did when I first saw it."

"It is so beautiful." I held my hand up, catching a blue reflection of light in my palm. I stared silently at the sapphire beam as I held it, admiring it. It gave me a sort of peace seeing the same blue that my eyes always sought out and a feeling like I had a small piece of Ian here with me washed over me.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to get into meeting everyone in this group but thought you would rather get the chapter submitted instead of waiting so I cut the chapter off here and will introduce everyone soon... Thanks again for reading :)<strong>


End file.
